Camp Jaha Chapter 1 The Aftermath
by sissylks
Summary: "May we meet again" he mumbled back, not turning to look at her. Bellamy didn't want to watch her leave. He thought they were a team. Thought Clarke cared about him as much as he cared about her. He was wrong and knowing that hurt like hell.
1. Camp Jaha Chapter 1 Aftermath

**Camp Jaha**

Chapter 1 The Aftermath

As she turned and walked away, he looked down "May we meet again" he mumbles back, not looking at her. He felt numb. He wasn't going to beg anymore. He wouldn't watch her go. He wouldn't give her that. He couldn't. It took everything he had not to grab her and drag her into camp. He wanted her to stay so bad, he needed her to stay, and He would do almost anything for her, and knowing that wasn't enough for her, hurt like hell.

Bellamy walked into camp alone. He had not felt this alone since they locked up his sister and floated his mother. He was surrounded by people that wanted to shake his hand, but he didn't want to see anyone. He needed to be by himself.

The kids from the ark that didn't have families were housed together in temporary barracks set up in the old conference room on the ark. The weather was getting colder so tents were no longer an option with the exception of Octavia and Lincoln.

Octavia was stubborn and wanted nothing to do with the interior of the Ark. She and Lincoln set up camp along the east side of Camp.

Bellamy, almost zombie like, walked to the far end of the Barracks away from everyone. His frown was enough to let everyone know he was not in the mood to talk.

Sitting with his back to everyone else, he heard his name.

"Bellamy."

"Yea, I'm here" he answered back.

"Abby sent me, She's in medical she wants to see you now." urged Miller.

Aggravated, Bellamy mumbles" fine. I may as well get this over with", He knows what she wants, and he is dreading Abby's questions.

Abby is anxious. It's all Jackson can do to keep her in bed. She's weak and he knows she'll collapse if she tries to stand.

She heard Clarke wasn't in camp. That she had left. Abby was scared and worried . She knew Clarke was hurting, now she was being reckless.

Bellamy walked into medical with no expression.

"Where's Clarke?" snapped Abby.

"Abby, you need to relax", Says Jackson.

Ignoring Jackson, Abby demands "tell me where my daughter is !"

Bellamy wanted to yell back, how Clarke walked away from him, and left him alone to deal with all the questions. He begged her to stay. He thought she cared about him as much as he cared about her. He was wrong. But he knew Abby was scared, so he held back his anger.

"Abby, I tried to get her to stay" he said.

"She said she couldn't face everyone. I'm sorry, but she wouldn't come in the camp." he said in an apologetic tone.

"Where did she go?" asked Abby

"I asked her where was she going to go, she said she didn't know", said Bellamy."I'm sorry Abby,I tried to get her to stay, I wanted her to stay", he whispered, his voice breaking. He wasn't going to let Abby see his hurt, he turned away from her.

"How could you let her just walk away?" Abby snapped at him.

"Abby", Jackson said, seeing how hard she was being on Bellamy.

"She can't be out there alone, not again, how could you!" she yelled at Bellamy, ignoring Jackson.

Squeezing his eyes tight, His hands went into a fist until his knuckles were white. trying to keep his temper in check,Bellamy left the room, he'd had enough.

" Bellamy!" yelled Abby...

Bellamy didn't turn back, he just left.

Across the room, Raven heard everything. She was shocked. She had never seen Bellamy like this. She couldn't tell if he was going to erupt in rage or break down in tears. She didn't know if he had seen her, but she felt guilty seeing the exchange between him and Abby. She desperately wanted to go after Bellamy and talk to him, but she was too weak. She just closed her eyes.

Marcus, heard Abby's shouts and passed Bellamy as he was leaving, but the look on his face, Marcus knew better than to stop him.

"Abby, what's going on? Did Bellamy say something to you? "Asked Marcus.

"It's Clarke"' says Abby, "She left, and I don't know where she went, I can't lose her again. "Abby pleads, "You have to send someone after her, please Marcus, I don't know what's going on but she needs our help. Please Marcus" she begs.

Marcus, placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her, ". I'll see what I can do, you just rest" he assures her. "Let me talk to Bellamy, you just get your strength back. Don't worry, I'll find your daughter." He promises.

"Abby you have got to calm down" says Jackson

"I'll calm down when my daughter is back safe" Abby says sternly.

Angry and hurt, Bellamy stormed out of the medical bay. The outside bar is just where he needed to be so he could cool off. Sitting alone at the camp, he started drinking. The drink was calming, but he still felt shaky and his body ached. He spent days in the Mountain, running and fighting. His adrenaline took over and he never stopped,but now he was exhausted. He was afraid to close his eyes, but he knew he would have to. He hoped the drinks would help, but his anger was not going away. Abby yelling at him was the last straw. He did all he could in Mt Weather. He did more than he thought he could. He needed to process everything that happened. He needed to be alone and knew he couldn't stay in the barracks. He wanted to run away like Clarke did , but because she abandoned them, he didn't have a choice. She took that away from him, leaving him to pick up the pieces. The kids from the drop ship were his family and he had to be there to take care of them. Bellamy had hoped Clarke wanted to be here for him, but he was wrong.

Standing up, he walked to a secluded area in the back corner of the camp. He sat on an old log, facing the darkness, and stretched out his legs, pushing the dirt with his foot. His thoughts kept going to the faces of the people, kept replaying the images. He remembered how his hand felt covering Clarke's pulling the lever and watching the monitors. Tears filled his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He didn't cry for Clarke. He cried for the little Lovejoy kid. That little boy that was so innocent . The little boy that he killed . The face that would haunt him forever. He was so full of guilt over the people that were caught in the middle of it, and for Maya, she helped him escape certain death, he killed her too. But the little innocent Lovejoy child was all he kept seeing and would be the image that represented them all. He had to get himself together. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, but the tears kept coming. Crying made him feel weak. He thought he was stronger than this.

Bellamy didn't hear the footsteps ,but he felt the soft hand on his back. He felt the familiar arms slowly wrap around him, and he cried even harder.

Octavia didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. She had never seen her brother like this. She just wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes welled up at her brother's deep sadness. She put her hand on the back of his head feeling the curls of his hair and felt him shaking. She wondered if his tears were for Clarke, or for the people in Mt Weather. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him about everything that he had been through while he was in the mountain. all she could do was be here for him now.

Bellamy was embarrassed. He was the big brother and this was not like him. He pulled away from her and put his hand to his face wiping away the tears.

"I'm so tired O", he said. "God if I could just get away from all of this too. I know why she left, it was the easy choice. Now Abby blames me for letting her go." He said to Octavia.

Bellamy knew better than to mention the Lovejoy kid. He knew that was his breaking point and he wouldn't let himself go there again not if he could help it.

Octavia hugged him again. "Screw them all, you couldn't stop Clarke if she wanted to leave. Abby needs to leave you alone." She hugged him harder." you saved our people, YOU did that , you're a hero Bell, you've got to know that."

Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged her back, thinking how wrong she was. He was no hero, and he knew the pain and guilt would always be there, but he had to try and push it deep down.

Sheer exhaustion had taken a toll on his body. He had not eaten and the only thing he wanted was the drinks hoping it would make him forget.

"Bell, you can stay with us." Octavia nodded towards the camp she and Lincoln had set up.

She could see how tired he was. Now he was drinking, she wondered how he was able to even stand.

"No, O, I'm fine. I have a place to sleep, I just wanted a drink." he said, "I'm good, really". Octavia hugged him hard. She knew he was lying, she also knew she had to let him work this out himself. "I'm going to try to get some sleep" he told her, he gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her forehead," I'm fine" he said, then he turned and went inside.

Octavia watched her brother make his way into the ship. She went back to the tent she shared with Lincoln."Your brother will be fine Octavia" 'said Lincoln. "He's strong like you, he just needs some sleep" Lincoln tried to reassure her. "You need sleep also".

Lincoln led Octavia into the tent, and onto their bed made of soft firs. He knew that the arkers would have given them a room to stay in. but Octavia had refused. "They didn't want her when she was in space, why give them the satisfaction of making her feel welcome now", she said. She was being stubborn and that's one thing that Lincoln loved about her. At least she agreed to take their blankets so they didn't freeze. Lincoln lowered Octavia down onto the bed; he lowered himself down next to her, cradling her into his chest, letting their bodies warm each other. He kissed her tenderly.

"I've never seen him like that, Lincoln" she quietly said. "He was crying, he doesn't cry."

"Your brother will get through this."Lincoln reassured her. "He needs time by himself. Bellamy is a warrior. Warriors get sad too. It's why he was alone," he kissed her again, "now you sleep."

Marcus was looking for Bellamy. He had to ask about Clarke, and was frustrated that he wasn't in the barracks.

He saw Monroe sitting inside the barracks."Monroe, have you seen Bellamy?" he asked. "Miller sent him to medical a while ago, but he hasn't come back", she said."When he gets back, send him to my room, I need to see him right away," he told her."Okay" she answered. Marcus left.

Bellamy couldn't make himself go into the barracks and he was feeling dizzy after the drinks. He hadn't eaten and it hit him hard. He went to the mechanics bay. Knowing Raven was in medical and Wick would probably be with her, he thought he might find a quiet place alone. He was right, looking around, the room was dark. No one was there. He found a spot on the floor and just sat down in the dark. Legs stretched out in front of him. He was too tired to care that he didn't have a blanket and the floor was cold and hard. There were boxes of wires and metal parts scattered around. He sat and looked in the darkness at all the random junk, thinking he wish he was at the old drop ship.

The door opened and Bellamy looked up to see the figure of someone standing there. He didn't know who it was, but they knew he was in the room.

"Who's in here?" Wick asked.

"I'm here" answered Bellamy, as he cursed under his breath.

"Who are you" asked Wick."No one is suppose to be in here."

"Bellamy Blake, I'm just looking for a place to sleep", Bellamy said. "I didn't think anyone would be here" he added.

It's nice to finally meet you Bellamy."Wick said" I'm Kyle. I talked to you on the radio about the acid fog with Raven. Good job in there by the way, thanks for, like, saving our asses."

Wick turned on the light, and saw Bellamy just sitting on the floor. "Didn't they give you a place to stay?" he asked

"Yea, but so many people, I just need..." Bellamy started to slur his words.

"Hey man it's cool, I get it ", he looked around," You can't stay in here on the floor, I have an extra bunk, you can crash on, the least I can do for saving my life man."Wick said.

"No, no I'm good" Bellamy slurred again.

"No, you're not, come on, I'm taking you to my room, I'm staying in medical with Raven tonight, so you'll have the place to yourself.."

Wick helped pull Bellamy up and walked him into the corridor, and was met by Marcus.

"Bellamy", Marcus started," I've been looking for you we need to talk."

Bellamy put both hands on his head and slowly pulled them down his face, "God can I just be left alone, please?" he pleaded

Marcus frowned at him but before he said anything Wick stepped in and pulled Marcus aside," hey, I'm taking him to my room, he needs to sleep, he's about to drop, He was on the floor in the maintenance bay trying to find a place to sleep,and I think.."Wick made a drinking motion. "Can't this wait till the morning?"

Marcus frowned but looking at Bellamy's state, he knew the kid was beyond exhausted. "Yea, Bellamy get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow, and I'll find you some quarters tomorrow."

Bellamy, eyes started closing. He nodded, and started to walk away, then stumbled. Marcus and Wick caught him and they both took him to Wicks room. They put him on Wicks bunk and closed the door.

" He can stay here, I'm going to medical and check on Raven , the guy spent days running all over MT Weather, God knows what else he went thru in that place. "

"Abby's not going to be happy that I didn't talk to him, but until he gets some sleep, he won't be able to tell us anything "said Marcus." How's Raven doing anyway?"

"She's weak, in pain and pissed off. "said Wick

Marcus just laughed "I bet, but she'll be fine."

"Yea I know "said Wick. "I'm glad that nightmare is over."

"The MT Weather people may be dead , but I'm afraid it's not over, we have a lot of clean up to do and a lot of kids that have gone thru major trauma, I'm afraid it's not over by a long shot" said Marcus.

The Kids in the barracks were beginning to relax. They were small groups quietly chatting and comforting each other. Trying to cope with the horror they had seen.

Monty sat quietly next to Harper looking down. "Do you think he'll be okay?" she asks, nodding towards Jasper, who was sitting alone.

"I hope so" said Monty" but I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

Harper put her arms around Monty. "You did what had to be done, they were killing us". She said

"We didn't have a choice." he said " Emerson was about to blow the door to the control room. If he had gotten in and stopped us, we'd all be dead". "We had to do something. We begged Cage to stop, we gave him the choice, but he wouldn't stop."

Give him some time, he'll come around" she said.

She gave Monty a kiss on the cheek then got up and walked over to her bunk and lay down. When Jasper saw Harper leave Monty, he stood up and walked over.

Monty looked up at Jasper "I'm so sorry", Monty whispered.

"I know" said Jasper, as he sat down next to Monty. "I've known you forever. So I know you had no choice."

Monty hugged Jasper, but Jasper just sat with his hands on his knees and hung his head.

"Where's Bellamy and Clarke?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know. Bellamy was here earlier, but Clarke didn't come back with us "said Monty.

"What do you mean didn't come back? "Asked Jasper.

"She said she couldn't be here, it would remind her of what she did" Monty said.

"We need to go find her" said Jasper.

The Barracks door opened and Miller stepped in "lights out people."

"Tomorrow" said Jasper, "We go after Clarke."

Everyone got into their bunks and the room went dark.

Bellamy was running, people clawing at him, a little boy crying in pain. Tossing and turning, his hair clinging to his face, he was sweating and panting. The nightmares were just starting.


	2. Camp Jaha Chapter 2 Let it Go

CAMP JAHA

Chapter 2 - Let it Go

Bellamy woke up and wasn't sure where he was. His head was pounding and and he felt achy. He turned and saw Wick sitting at a small metal table.

"Good morning, or really its afternoon". Wick said

"What?" said Bellamy "How long was I out?"

"Almost 12 hours" said Wick, "you were pretty tired so I thought you could use the rest"

"Thanks, I think I needed that" Bellamy said, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Yea, well Marcus has been waiting to talk to you, he's been by twice already." Said Wick

Bellamy groaned.

"Thanks for last night" Bellamy said," I don't think I've ever been so tired, and I think I had a too much moonshine."

"How's Raven doing? I wanted to go see her but I just couldn't handle Abby .She started jumping down my throat blaming me for Clarke leaving" continued Bellamy

"yea, she's freaking out over Clarke, and I think down deep she knows if Clarke wanted to leave she would leave and no one could stop her,"said Wick." Anyway, I'm headed to the maintenance bay, their sending out teams to deal with the bodies in Mt weather. And they need some radios. but Marcus is waiting to talk to you when you're ready so you may as well get it over with. Oh yea and he's found you a room, 428. its just a single cot, but at least you will have some privacy."

"Thanks Wick," Bellamy felt relieved to have a private room." let me clean up, and I'll head over to see him' oh and thanks again for last night", "Bellamy said

Bellamy felt like he should be at Mt Weather and help. He was the most responsible. But he was afraid to go there, seeing the bodies that were there because of him, it would put him over the edge and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to come back from that.

Marcus was meeting with the group of men and women. He was sending to clean up Mt Weather. The Arkers had no intention of using the Mt Weather facilities, but they would give proper burial to the people killed there.

"Remember to respect the dead"' he told the group. "After the remains are taken care of, I need you to check for any weapons, ammo and food supplies. Any medicines, Jackson has given you a list of things to look for" said Marcus.

The large team set out for Mt Weather.

"Chancellor Kane". Marcus turned to see Jasper calling him.

"Mr. Jordan" Marcus answered" Is there a problem?"

"Yea," are they going to MT Weather? Why didn't you tell me ?" he asked

"Mr. Jordan, I didn't think it would be a good idea to ask the kids to go back there, I think they've been through enough"

"I have to be there, I want to give Maya a proper burial" Jasper said.

"Alright", Marcus said. "I understand, go then."

As Jasper was going out the gate, Bellamy saw Marcus standing there and decided he'd rather speak to him there than in Medical, that way he could avoid Abby.

Bellamy walked up to Marcus watching Jasper go out the gate. he stood next to Marcus and also watched Jasper and spoke without looking away."You think he'll ever forgive me ?" asked Bellamy

I think he'll realize you and Clarke did what you had to do, you weren't given a choice" Marcus said "They would have never stopped, I tried to tell them we could donate the marrow, they wouldn't listen, such a waste." Marcus shook his head.

"I should go to Mt Weather."said Bellamy."I pulled the lever. I'm why they're all dead." His expression was like he was in a trance, deep in thought, yet trying not to focus on anything, trying to block out the visions in his head.

Marcus could see the look in his eyes, he put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder to get him to look at him. "No Bellamy, they made the choice, not you. "Said Marcus.

To change Bellamy's focus, Marcus said,"Abby wants to know what exactly Clarke said; did she tell you where she was going?"

"No I tried to convince her to stay, asked her where she was going, she said she didn't know. She said she couldn't look at everyone without being reminded of what she did to get them here." Bellamy said, his voice had an edge to it, almost an aggravated tone. "I told her we were in it together, she still left. It wasn't good enough. So she left. She'll come back when she's ready. Abby wants us to go find her, I'm not going. She knows where we are. She can come back when she's ready." Bellamy's voice was starting to get sharp, talking about Clarke.

Marcus looked at Bellamy, "Your right. Abby has to understand, I don't blame you, Bellamy. No one here blames you for anything, you did good in there. We would be dead, if not for you. Going into MT Weather, like you did, that took courage. After the grounders left, you were the reason we got out."

Bellamy looked down," Maya, is the reason we got out of there. She saved my life and she died for it. "

He looked at Marcus. Then quickly looked away. His jaw clinching, trying to hold back his emotions.

" I'll talk to Abby, tell her what Clarke said, she'll have to understand that Clarke needs time, just like all of you do."

"Yea, said Bellamy," so what's the plan moving forward? have we heard from any other ark survivors ?

"No said Marcus "but that doesn't mean there aren't any out there."

Actually I was thinking if you're up to it you can might take a small squad out, check the area and maybe hunt for some meat. We're going to need to build up a supply and get ready for winter, were so far behind, If that's okay with you" Marcus said.

"Yes that sounds like a plan. "Said Bellamy. He needed something to do. He would rather go alone, but he knew he had to take a team.

"Octavia and Lincoln went out already they took two others. They said they were heading northeast, you can gather a team and head out" said Marcus

Bellamy just nodded, turned and left. Marcus watched him leave and thought how much he had gone through, yet he knew he had a long struggle ahead of him. He hoped he could get past everything.

Bellamy went inside to find a team to put together, he found Monroe, and she was sitting next to a kid named Wilson. They were eager to head out. As they were leaving he saw Miller and Miller decided to join them also.

The four left and went south west into the forest.

Marcus went into Medical where Abby was waiting for him, she was sitting up and Jackson was trying to convince her to lie back down. She looked up and saw Marcus walk in.

"Where's Bellamy," she asked. "Has he told you were Clarke was?"

"Abby, I talked to Bellamy. He doesn't know where Clarke went. You need to give this a rest" Marcus said.

"No Marcus, its Clarke, we need to send someone out to look for her. How could he let her just leave?" She asked.

Raven had had enough and finally spoke up from across the room, "Abby, you need to back off. If Clarke wanted to leave, no one could stop her. You know Bellamy tried to get her to stay. If you keep blaming him for her leaving, he'll leave too."

"Abby", Marcus said, "Raven is right, you need to let it go. I talked to him, he tried to get her to stay, he almost sounded like he was angry she left, like she abandoned him .You need to give Clarke the time to heal on her own. Bellamy was right, she knows where her people are, and she'll come home when she's ready. "

"I just want her here so I know she's safe, I don't like her out there hurting."said Abby

"Clarke is strong" said Marcus," she has already proven that. I'm sure we will see her again soon."

Marcus looked at Abby and smiled." We have worked to do here and I'm going to need your help. These kids are going to need our to help to deal with all they went through, and winter is coming, were not ready."he said. "I'm going to need you help me with this. "

Marcus gave Abby a hug. She surprised herself by leaning into his embrace.

Raven just closed her eyes and wondered where Clarke had gone to, and if they would ever see her again, or if she was already dead.


	3. Camp Jaha Chapter 3 The attack

Camp Jaha Part 3

Raven hated being left out. She knew she wasn't in shape to go hunting, but she still desperately wanted to be a part of things. At least she was released from the Medical ward. Sitting in front of the radio was not what she thought of as being useful.

Wick came into the room and walked up behind her .Wrapping his arms around her; he leaned around and kissed her. She kissed him then looked disappointed. "Wow, that's not the reaction I expected. "He said.

"I know, it's not you" Raven said" it's just that I want to be out there. Not stuck in this ship. I spent my whole life in here. I want to be a part of things out there".

"You are a part of things," he said "look there are three teams out there and they are all connected to you. The Team in Mt Weather, and The two groups out scouting for food "Wick said" They are all connected to you through these radios".

"Shut up' that's not the same and you know it, "she said. "I just hate being cooped up inside."

"I'll tell you what "he continued, "as soon as you get your strength back, I mean 100 percent, we will go on a hunt, if that's what you want "he said."

"Alright"she said, "it's a deal, because I'm not spending all my time camped out at this bench, I may be a cripple, but I can still kick your ass"she teased. "Yea I don't doubt you could easily kick my ass."He admitted.

Wick sat down next to her, looking at her said "I'll tell you what, why don't you go out and get some fresh air, I'll stay by the radio. I saw Monty out there looked kind of lonely."

Raven made her way outside and saw Monty sitting at one of the small outside tables. She walked over and sat down. "Hey" she said. "Mind if I join you ?"

"Raven, said Monty, "he smiled, happy to see her." How are you feeling?" he asked.

'I'm good "she said, "Just want to get back to being useful"

"How are you?" She asked with concern." You look like somethings bothering you. Whats up?."

"Jasper went with the Mt Weather team,"he said." I feel like I should be there too. I had a hand in killing those people. I just couldn't make myself go back there." He said."But Jasper wanted to bury Maya".

Raven put her hand on his arm, "Monty, you don't have anything to feel guilty for, you, Clarke, Bellamy; you all saved our lives. Everyone here knows that. The only ones that don't see it are you guys." She said."How's Jasper doing?."she asked."Has he said anything ? I haven't really seen anyone yet, but when I gave him his goggles, he just looked so ...lost."

Monty just shook his head and looked down for a minute."You know Raven." he said sadly,"Jasper said he understands, but I don't think he really will ever forgive us. I think he really loved Maya, and I'm afraid he may not be able to get past this."

"Just give him some time Monty" she said. "Maybe he'll come around, its still him burying Maya, it'll give him a chance to say goodbye and move on."

"You know that Clarke left, don't you" asked Monty."

Yea I heard" said Raven. "Abby wasn't happy, she was screaming at Bellamy, she blamed him for letting her go. 'Poor guy. After everything he did for us, I thought he was going to lose it."

Monty just shook his head.

"Jasper wants to go after Clarke, said Monty," but I don't think we should. If she needs time alone, we should give it to her. Am I wrong for feeling like that?" He asked.

"No "said Raven. Your right, Clarke's a big girl, she'll come home, when she's ready, everyone needs to deal with it in their own way."

"I hope she's going to be okay."He said. "I hope so too." said Raven."Still its not like her to run away like that," Raven added. 'I think she is being selfish."

Bellamy's team had gotten a late start on the hunt. Bellamy knew that, but he also knew he had to try and stay busy and contribute to the food supply as time was running out and they had a lot of people counting on them for winter food. Plus secretly he knew he hoped he would find Clarke. That maybe she was near. He needed her and if he ever saw her again, he wouldn't keep his feelings from her.

He was glad it was Miller and Monroe with him, because they both were quiet, and he didn't want a conversation. Unfortunately, Wilson was a different story. He was a 17 year old kid from the Ark, who had heard story's of the delinquents that came down and he wouldn't stop asking questions. He was excited, and nervous about everything.

Finally Bellamy had enough. " Look Wilson." he said in a stern but low voice."We are Hunting. You need to shut up. Because everything breathing can hear you. The whole idea of hunting is to sneak up on your prey, and you can't sneak up on an animal with your constant questions. You follow ?" Bellamy was blunt. Hopefully the kid would understand how serious hunting was. Plus Bellamy was sick of the kid talking.

They were along a ridge line, with thick trees and underbrush. The hill dropped below them to a rocky stream below, It was quiet.. No sounds of birds, just the creek below them. There was still a lot of green in the trees, but tiny flecks of yellow and gold were just beginning to show in the leaves. They were coming up on some fallen trees that had to have been there a long time.

Bellamy thought how peaceful it was there and wished he could share it with Clarke. Then he began to wonder where she was. He wondered if she found a warm safe place to sleep last night. He wished he could go to the drop ship and stay there alone and wondered if maybe Clarke had found her way back there. He decided after he got back from this hunting trip, he was going to go there. Maybe camp out a night or two, and just make sure she wasn't there.

"Bellamy", whispered Monroe. Bellamy turned and saw Monroe crouch and point to the right, at the very same moment he saw her and turned his head, he heard the familiar swishing sound of an arrow streak past. Then an arrow hit Wilson in the right shoulder and he went down, moaning in pain. The moment he fell, the others didn't have time to react when Bellamy was hit in the leg and the right side of his abdomen. He fell back with the force of the blows. Monroe opened fire in the direction the arrows came from as Miller was able to drag Bellamy and Wilson behind the cover of a large fallen tree.

"Can you see anything" Miller asked Monroe. "Grounders "she answered back"but I can't see where they went" she said "We can't stay here" said Miller. He looked over at Bellamy and Wilson.

Bellamy" looked at the arrows in his body, he was in a lot of pain and he was holding where the arrow had gone into his torso. His side was burning from the arrow and the blood was seeping through his shirt. He handed his radio to Miller.

"Calling camp Jaha, calling camp Jahe, This is Miller, come in camp Jaha." said Miller into the radio. There was no answer. They were out of range.

Wilson was moaning and holding his shoulder. He was scared and crying out in pain. His eyes wide looking at Bellamy.

Bellamy could see how scared he was. He didn't want to loose the kid, but he knew they couldn't all out run the grounders.

"I'll stay and cover you as long as I can, you've got to get Wilson back to camp, the arrows probably poisoned, and I'm not loosing anyone else on my watch" he said between clinched teeth. He motioned to the gully behind them." Stay below the ridge and you may have a chance, maybe they'll think your here if I lay down fire."

"Were not leaving you here", said Monroe,

"Bellamy,"said Miller, "We can fight, were not leaving you, no"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm done for, and I don't know how long I'll be able hold them off, we don't have time to argue" he said."So you've got to go" he said. He has holding his abdomen where the arrow was, There was so much blood, clenching his teeth through the pain. He was having hard time breathing.

"Monroe, tell my sister" he trailed off... "I know . " Monroe said. Bellamy tried to hide the pain. "Then he looked in Monroe's eyes and said,"Don't bring her back here, promise me you won't bring her back here." Monroe looked down "I won't" she said quietly. Then she looked at him" May we meet again" he replied the same back and added" Now go. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Bellamy snapped the arrows off with a grunt where they were sticking out of his body. Clinching his jaw from the pain .He turned painfully and Propped his rifle on the log and shouted "ready go." He started shooting rounds into the direction of the enemy. Miller and Monroe got Wilson to his feet and helped him down the embankment.

Bellamy kept shooting, giving the three the chance to escape. He was firing left and right hoping the trio would get clear. His clip ran out and he reloaded, this time shooting less shots, just enough to let the enemy think everyone was still pinned down. He hoped his friends would get away. He knew he wasn't going to make it; the arrow in his side was poisoned. But he knew that wasn't going to kill him. He knew the grounders would do that. He was scared and wondered if he should save his last bullet, but he decided he needed to hold off the grounders as long as he could so the others could get away. When the bullets ran out he held on to his knife and waited, he wasn't going without a fight.

The three heard the shooting stop and glanced at each other but kept going. They knew Bellamy was gone. When they thought they were a safe distance away. They stopped long enough to catch their breath behind cover. Miller again on the radio" Come in camp Jaha' its Nathan Miller, do you read, Camp Jaha", he repeated.

"This is camp Jaha", the reply came" said Wick

"This is Miller, we've been attacked 'do you read" he said "copy", do you have a location?" asked Wick.

"Were on the southeast ridge. We're coming in we need medical. We have one causality on the field, and one were bringing in with an arrow wound." Miller said "Copy "said Wick. He turned and headed out to send for Marcus.

"We need to go back" said Monroe, "We can't leave him like that.""No" said Miller, "There's nothing we can do for Bellamy, but we have a chance to save Wilson"

Monroe was silent. Tears streamed down her face, they continued to help Wilson back to camp.

Bellamy braced for the attack. All he had was the knife in his hand. With his back against the fallen tree, four grounders were circling him. He tried to stand and fight back, he swung the knife, but a hard blow to his head knocked him down and he lost consciousness as he heard the battle cries.

The warrior walked towards Bellamy with his ax. He was ready to make the final blow, but he was stopped.

"No. wait" The order came from a woman. she turned him over and looked at his face." Don't kill him "she said

The warriors looked at each other and then to her." Why ?" they asked. "This is Bellamy Blake, I owe him my life" said Echo.

"What about the others?"asked the grounder with the ax. "Leave them." Echo said." Help me get him to home. "


	4. Camp Jaha Chapter 4 Missing

Camp Jaha

Chapter 4 Missing

Wick sent for Marcus who immediately ran into the communication room.

"What did they say?" asked Marcus.

" He said they were attacked, with one causality in the field and one in need of medical. It was't very clear there was a lot of static" said Wick.

"Contact the other teams, let them know to be on alert. We don't know if they just crossed paths or if it's an organized attack "ordered Marcus.

"Will do"said Wick.

"I'll be outside; we need to put the camp on alert."

Wick got on the radio, and started calling the other teams who were outside the camp.

Marcus hurried to medical." Jackson we need you out front, we had a team attacked." He said.

Abby stood up from her cot. "Jackson get the stretcher," she ordered.

"Abby" said Jackson."You shouldn't be getting up yet."

Abby ignored him, she was still sore in her left leg from the Bone Marrow extraction, but she was determined to get back to work, especially when there were people hurt. "I'm fine Jackson" she said as she gathered some bandages.

Jackson just shook his head. He knew Abby was stubborn and would do what she wanted. He followed her out the door.

"Do you know who was attacked?" Abby asked Marcus when she got to the gate.

"No," said Marcus."You shouldn't be out here Abby, its to soon."He frowned, but continued knowing his protests to her were useless. "We have three teams out; I'm not sure what team called. Wick said It sounded like Miller, but is was hard to make out for sure."

Raven and Monty saw the commotion and hurried over to Marcus "What's going on? " Raven asked. She saw the stretcher and the concern on Marcus's face.

"One of our teams were attacked, "said Marcus "We don't know who, We just know they reported and injury and a possible causality" he said." We don't know anything else yet."

Raven looked at Monty, his face paled with concern. Raven had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. When would they ever find peace she wondered. she knew that her friends were out there.

"Was it the Mt Weather team?" asked Monty. He knew Jasper was with them. He felt sick, thinking Jasper could be hurt. Then he thought of the others. All his friends were out there. "Harper." he said, his fears growing . He knew Harper was with Octavia and Lincoln.

"Wick thought it was Miller that made the call , but were not certain."said Marcus, We don't know if its was a coordinated attack or what, but we're alerting the teams. We need to be prepared either way."

All Abby kept thinking about was Clarke. If grounders were attacking their teams, she knew her daughter was out there and she was in danger. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, But it made her sick to her stomach thinking about it. It took everything she could do not to go running out to search for Clarke herself. She had concerns for all her people, still Clarke was her daughter.

Lincoln and Octavia stepped out of the woods with Harper and a kid named Cooper, Lincoln was leading Cooper they were carrying a log they used to strap a large buck to.

They didn't have the radio on so didn't get Wicks call but, they noticed everyone was watching them, there was tension in the air and, they knew there was trouble.

It took a while before they got to the front gates.

Monty rushed to Harper and wrapped his arms around her, She was surprised and knew something was wrong, pulling back she looked at him with concern,"Whats wrong ?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Octavia saw everyone's concern, she looked at Marcus for answers. She knew something was happening.

"Bellamy's team was attacked", said Marcus, "We don't know anything for certain yet. We just have to wait ."

"Who was with him ?" asked Raven.

"Bellamy took, Miller, Monroe and Wilson."

"We need to go after them" Raven said worried

"Lincoln we need to go help", said Octavia. "Bellamy's out there"

"Octavia, we have no idea where they are, we have to just wait." he said. Octavia knew he was right. They didn't know where they were and they couldn't do anything until they got back. The waiting seemed to take forever. Everyone was staring at the tree line waiting for any movement. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, there was no sound. just waiting. Guards were also ready in case a grounder attack came, they didn't know what may be coming.

Hours passed. No one heard anything. Octavia felt sick at the thought her brother out there, knowing he could be hurt. Would he ever have any peace in his life. she couldn't help but shake at the thought, but at the same time, she knew Bellamy, he'd been in trouble before and she knew she would see him come stepping out of the treeline, like always. She knew she would be on her toes wrapping her arms around him, but still something in her gut felt off.

"There's movement in the tree line" someone shouted.

They saw three emerge from out of the woods and rushed out to meet the them.

Miller was helping Wilson he was weak but walking on his own, the arrow protruding from his shoulder. Octavia was frantic," Where's Bellamy?"

"Bellamy didn't make it" said Monroe, her voice breaking.

"No, no, no, don't tell me that, don't you say that" screamed Octavia "Where is he?" she cried. Lincoln held on to her as she began to collapse in his arms, "We need to go get him, where is he, Lincoln" she cried.

Raven's covered her mouth with her hand he eyes welling up. Suddenly remembering how comforting Bellamy always was to her, and realizing the love she had for him. A different kind of love, not like she had with Finn or Wick, but the love she imagined she would feel if her was her brother. Monty went to Raven, giving her a hug, knowing she needed someone to lean to.

Monroe said," He was hit but stayed back and kept shooting at the grounders so we could escape."

Octavia frantically asking through her tears"He was alive when you left him?"In a panic she demanded "We have to go after him, Lincoln, he could still be alive, hurry we have to go get him."

Marcus looked at Miller "Was he still alive when you left him?"

Miller looked at Marcus and pulled him aside. He told how he had been shot by the arrows and how they heard him run out of bullets. He didn't want Octavia to hear him, but she did. "I'm going after my brother."She said, tears streaming down her face.

Monroe, eyes filling with tears. looked at Octavia and said "Bellamy made me promise not to let you to go there. He didn't want you to remember him like that."

"I'm going "said Octavia."My brother is out there and he needs help. I'm not leaving him out there alone. He wouldn't leave any of you out there alone, and you all know that !"she yelled at them through her tears.

She looked at Monroe. "Tell me where you left him."

"I'll take you there myself "Monroe said. "We'll both take you" said Miller.

Raven and Monty both stepped up "We're coming too." she said

Jackson get my bag and what ever supplies I'll need, we don't know what injuries he may have, but we need to be prepared" said Abby.

Marcus holding up his hand," Now hold on, we don't know how many grounders are out there , for all we know, they could be headed this way even as we speak. We cant have an army of our people running through the woods without knowing who attacked them and why.

Octavia looked at Marcus." you can't stop me from going." she said.

Marcus I'm going" Abby said "We don't know if he's alive or not, but if he has a chance, the sooner he gets help the better."

"Abby, Raven you're both still weak, neither of you need to be going. "said Marcus as he held on to Abby's arm.

"Don't try to stop me Marcus" Abby demanded, and she jerked her arm out of his grasp. "We have an injured boy out there, and I'm going to try and help him."

Marcus could see there was no stopping them, he knew he could have locked them all up but, reluctantly he agreed, but he was going too.

Monroe and Miller led them into the woods.


	5. Camp Jaha Chapter 5 Recovery

Camp Jaha

Chapter 5 ... Recovery

They made their way cautiously on the watch for grounders. Raven struggled but she was determined. She wasn't going to be left out of the search. Finally they reached the place of the attack. Darkness was just settling in and it was getting hard to see. Bellamy was not there. The only thing they found was his blood and the ends of two arrows that had been broken off, his rifle and empty shell casings.

Everyone was cautious and crouched, they didn't know if they were being watched, they were on guard looking in every direction.

"They came from that ridge", whispered Miller as he pointed in the direction the attack came from.

"There's a small village near by", said Lincoln quietly, "If they thought you were a threat, they would have attacked."

"We were carrying guns and thought we were trying..." Monroe said, realizing how it must have looked to the grounders.

"But there isn't a village on the map" Miller said.

"Lincoln, are you sure there's a Village" asked Marcus," We should have it on the map if there is."

"Yes there is a small group. Just over that ridge, if he is alive, they have him" said Lincoln." If they killed an attacker, his body would be hung as a deterrent to others." He half smiled to Octavia" he may still be alive."

Octavia took a deep breath."Lets go get my brother"she said thru tears. Octavia was determined to find Bellamy and no one was going to stop her.

Lincoln stopped Octavia and whispered to her and the others, "Let me go alone first, they'll know me. If they see a group coming in in unannounced, it may look like a threat."

"I'm coming" demanded Octavia. He looked her square in the face and said "No. stay here. I need to go alone, if they think he was there to attack, they will be on guard. As soon as I let them know it was all a misunderstanding, I will send for you. Do you understand?" He had to convince her how touchy the people in the village were. But really he wanted to protect her from seeing her brothers body if they had killed him.

He went over the ridge towards the stand of huts. . The village was hidden, with structures that were made out of the forest; it easily blended into the deep greens and brown colors of its surroundings. The houses that made the village were made of wood logs. They were neatly put together, with thatched roofs. Green moss had taken over most of the roofs. There were several small fire pits, some were used for cooking others were used for warmth. Several people were guarding the area, and they saw Lincoln, he had one arm raised with an open hand as a sign of peace. Three warriors met him and he asked to meet with Their Leader.

The Grounders all knew Lincoln, he had been in the village many times and they welcomed him. A tall woman came out of a nearby hut, her name was Shay. Shay was the village leader. She was tall with long black hair put up in elaborate braids. She had tattoos on her neck that came up the side of her left cheek.

"Lincoln welcome" said Shay, "She didn't smile, but held out her arm as a gesture of welcome. Lincoln took her arm in his, returning the gesture in an arm lock.

"Why have you come Lincoln?" Shay asked.

I'm here about the man you've taken '' said Lincoln.

The attacker; that should be dead? asked Shay.

"So Bellamy's still alive?" asked Lincoln.

"He is, for now' 'said Shay. "We have not made a decision; Echo feels a loyalty to him. We want to learn more, if he survives, we will decide, but he probably won't live." She said

Lincoln looked concern "I need to explain, Shay. They were not sent to attack your village, they were hunting, they didn't know your village was here, they have maps, marking all the villages, but Your village was not on the map. He isn't an attacker. He's a good man Shay. I'm with his people now, they're good people."

Shay looked at Lincoln." I have known you since we were children Lincoln. I trust you. You have never told me a Lie. Your friend, if he survives, will be lucky. Echo was there and saved him at the last moment. She claims he saved her from the mountain men. She argued for his life, that's the only reason you did not see his body hanging outside the village.

"I have his sister and other sky people, one is their healer, will you welcome them into your village, Octavia needs to see her brother, "said Lincoln. The sky people are good people Shay. They want to live in peace with our people.

"I'll send Ovon for your friends, they will be welcome. I'll take you to Echo; she is caring for the man."Shay said

Lincoln was taken to a hut at the far end of the camp. Echo met him at the door of the wooden home.

Echo was beautiful, tall and slender with long wavy brown hair.

"Lincoln" said Echo" You're here for Bellamy Blake." she led him into the room; Bellamy was on a pallet topped with a soft fir. He was covered by another fir pelt. The left side of his face and around his eyes were already blue from the hit he hit taken to his head by the grounder club. He was pale and had lost a lot of blood.

Lincoln knelt down beside him. He pulled back the fir and saw the arrows had been removed and Echo had covered each of the wounds with a poultice made of some type of plant.

We were able to remove the arrows but they did some damage to his ribs. He's lost a lot of blood but he hasn't woken up. He took a very hard hit to his head before I saw who he was. So we just have to wait, and see if he wakes. Echo said with concern.

Ovon lead the group into the village and to Echo's hut, Octavia raced inside to Bellamy. Abby knelt down also pulling back the cover to inspect his wounds.

"He's burning up," Abby said. "Can we get some cool water; we have to get his fever down."

"Did you remove the arrows?" she asked concern on her face.

"Yes" said Echo"

Abby pressed on his sides, and Bellamy let out a grown but didn't wake up" he has some broken ribs, hopefully he doesn't have a punctured lung, his breathing seems okay for now, so he may have gotten lucky, but he can't be moved, it may cause a puncture. We have to cool him down. What have you used for a poultice ?" asked Abby.

"Our healer uses the water plants and boils it." Said Echo.

Octavia looked at Echo "Thank you for saving him, thank you" she said again "Abby, is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"If the fever breaks but, I'm concerned about the hit he took, but he needs to rest and let those ribs heal. He shouldn't be moved "she said.

the group was standing at the door, the room wasn't large enough for everyone to come in, but you could feel everyone's relief to know Bellamy was alive.

"He can stay here as long as he needs said Echo. I owe him my life. I will make sure he comes home to you. He is safe here." She said.

Octavia smiled at her." Thank you," she said again," and then she turned and held his hand and told him, "You're going to be okay big brother, I promise."

Lincoln took Marcus to Shay. Introducing them as both leaders of their group. "I apologize for the mistake" Marcus said to Shay."Lincoln told you about the maps. We thought we had all the local villages marked, but apparently we didn't have yours. We want to respect everyone's boundaries. We just want to live in peace ."

"Lincoln told us that he is with your people now. I have known him since we were children together, if he says your good, I will trust him. Please feel welcome to our village, I regret your man was hurt, and hopefully he will survive. Echo seems to care about him, and it appears your people do as well" said Shay as she looked at the others gathered around the doorway of Echos hut.

Shay didn't understand the sky people. They way they rallied around one person. She wondered if he was special or if they were like this for all their people. They didn't do the same unless they were leaders or healers. If they had a person hurt or captured they didn't have the same amount of concern. It intrigued her to see how different the sky people were with each other.

Abby and Octavia stayed with Bellamy until they were sure he would make it. Octavia wouldn't leave his side. It was too late to travel back safely to camp, so the group was given shelter in the village. Abby and Octavia stayed with Echo, taking turns sitting with Bellamy working to get his fever down.

Abby, was trying to cool his fever when he began talking.

"There just little kids, "he said. "Little kids, don't leave Clarke." "He opened his eyes and saw Abby. "Clarke, I'm glad you're here, I can't lose you again." He mumbled. Bellamy was delirious and thought Abby was Clarke. He reached for her hand.

Abby took his hand, knowing he needed to lie still, she said," I'm here Bellamy, it's okay. I'm here."

Bellamy was in the tunnel at the Mt Weather preschool surrounded by children. They were looking at him and crying, then he opened his eyes, it was dark and fuzzy, he was cold he could barely make out the image in front of him, it was Clarke, she was there smiling back."I'm glad your here he mumbled," it was hard to make his words" I can't lose you again" he said. He needed her to know. Reaching for her to know she was real. Squeezing her hand, comforted to knew she was there, then slowly darkness again as he drifted back into the fog. Tossing in his hellish nightmare of suffering and crying children.

Abby then realized he had strong feelings for Clarke. She knew he cared about her daughter, but she hadn't known how much. Blaming him for not stopping Clarke was wrong. She hoped he would be okay so she could tell him that. She remembered how hard she was with him, and she felt bad for that.

Octavia heard him and ran over to hear his mumbled words. It scared her to see him out of his head. Dipping a cloth in the bowl of cool water, wringing it out and placing it back on his forehead. she looked at Abby who saw the fear in Octavia's eyes. Abby just gave a reassuring nod to let her know it was okay. Octavia didn't leave Bellamy's side again.

Bellamy opened his eyes and saw the face of a beautiful girl looking back at him. Next to her was Octavia. She had a cool cloth on his forehead."Welcome back big brother" Octavia whispered to him. "where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my village, your safe here" Echo told him.

"How did I get here? He asked, as he tried to sit up. The pain hit him and he gave up."No,no,Octavia said as she stopped him from trying to sit up.

Abby heard them and rushed over."Bellamy, you have to stay still," she said in a comforting tone."You've had a nasty blow to the head. You may have a skull fracture, and you have some broken ribs so we can't risk you puncturing a lung. I'm afraid your going to have to stay here a while and keep still."

Echo smiled down at him. You can stay here as long as you need to, I'll take good care of you. She looked at Octavia and Abby." I promise I will make him stay still and see that he heals completely."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked not sure why the beautiful girl was so eager to be his nurse.

"Because you saved me Bellamy, you came back for me in Mt Weather." She said. "I told you I wanted to thank you didn't I?" She said with a smile.

He smiled at her, recognizing her finally. "yes, you did. I guess were even" he said. He tried to move, but felt the pain of his injuries.

"You can't move you have to stay still." she told him.

"You sacred us for a while, I'm glad your back." said Octavia as she took his hand and squeezed it.

Abby looked at him and said," Bellamy, your lucky the arrow missed any vital organs. How do you feel?"

"I hurt all over" he said. "My head hurts."

"You're going to have to stay in bed; I know you hate that but its orders. It's critical that you do this. Echo is going to take care of you. She knows what she's doing." Said Abby

Lincoln filled Bellamy in on why they were attacked. He realized how lucky he was and how close to death he was.

Abby was anxious to learn about the poultice that Echo had used on Bellamy's wounds and the healing effect they had.

Marcus and Shay thought it was a good opportunity for both her village and his camp to learn from each other and get to understand the customs of each, so they could better live in peace because that's what both leaders wanted. The decided that after the last frost shays village would visit the Ark to welcome in the new spring.

Shay saw Ravens brace and was intrigued by it. She could see how Raven struggled and also she sensed Abby's weakness. As a sign of good faith she presented the group with two of their best horses. Lincoln explained to Marcus and the others how precious the gift was. Raven was speechless. A rare thing for her, but she realized this would be giving her more freedom.

In Echos hut Miller and Monroe were with Bellamy before they had to leave. "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise about not bringing Octavia back"Monroe told him quietly. "But we had to try and see if we could save you."

"That's okay, This time" he said,"I'll let it slide" he smiled at her. Miller hook his hand" I'm glad you made it Bellamy" then he just squeezed his eyes and nodded."Bellamy smiled, "Its good,Thanks Miller."

"How's Wilson?"asked Bellamy. "He's fine", said Monroe" He didn't cry too much I think he was scared to death though" she half laughed.

They left, then Monty and Raven came in," Monty reached down and gave Bellamy a surprising hug, careful to be gentle."I'm glad your going to be okay, you really scared us all." he quietly said. "We cant lose anyone else, I don't think I can take it."

Raven just reached down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes welled up, and she just smiled at him. Bellamy looked at her surprised "Raven, your not gonna start to cry are you?" He smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Shut up jerk" she just said to him, wiping her eye, with a smile. "I'm just so glad your okay" she said softly. Then she kissed him again on the forehead. Standing up she turned and on her way out shouted "I got a horse People!" Bellamy just let out a laugh, then winced at the pain in his side .

Abby came in and sat down. She looked at his wounds. She was serious. she looked at him."Now you have to stay in bed. we have you wrapped up, but until those ribs heal, if you start moving around , fall or hit something, they could puncture a lung. That's why you have to stay here. Also, we don't know the extent of the damage you took by that blow to your head. Promise me when we leave you won't be getting up and doing anything stupid." She said in a serious tone.

"Okay" he said to her. Finally Abby looked at him and said,"Bellamy, I need to apologize for the way I spoke to you when I was in the Medical bay earlier." I had no right to act like that, I know you couldn't keep Clarke from leaving, I'm sorry."

"That's okay,"he said,"I know you're worried , I am too, but hopefully she'll be back home soon where she belongs" he said. Abby squeezed his arm then smiled and got up to leave. Marcus leaned down and put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder," You get better, we'll send for you once you've had time to recover. Just get some rest." Then he smiled, cocked his head a bit and added"Try to stay out of trouble." Then he glanced over to Echo. "Take care of him for us." She just smiled and nodded.

Finally the group from Camp Jaha, started on the journey home.

Octavia insisted that she and Lincoln stay on a few more days. She knew she came close to losing her brother. She didn't want him out of her sight for a while. She needed to make sure he didn't have a relapse or any lingering effects they didn't know about.


	6. Camp Jaha Chapter 6 Feelings

Camp Jaha

Chapter 6 New Friendships

Bellamy was sore but he was happy for the chance to finally rest. The wound to his leg was healing quickly, but his side was hurting and he had a hard time getting comfortable. Octavia and Lincoln decided it was time to go back to camp and continue helping stock up on the meat supply.

Echo was with him constantly. Caring for him. She shared her story about how her parents died when she was young and their village was attacked. How the Mt. Weather men killed her brother, and sister and she was sure she would meet the same fate until Bellamy took her place and released her from the cage.

Bellamy didn't tell his story though. He was grateful for Echo saving his life, but he wouldn't open up to her about his hidden guilt he felt. It was his idea to take Octavia to the dance that ended so badly for him and his family. He still remembers the stinging words Octavia threw at him and blaming him in the past for that. His guilt over destroying the radio that led to the deaths of so many more. He had the blood of so too many people on his hands. That was something he could not share.

Bellamy finally had the time to reflect on what had happened in the events that led to his capture in Mt Weather. He thought he and Clarke would finally have the chance to be together. He thought she was giving him subtle hints at her feelings towards him. The way she rushed to embrace him, her telling him not to go into Mt Weather. But she changed her mind and sent him anyway. Her leaving him at the gate to Camp Jaha made him see he had been wrong about her feelings towards him. If she really loved him, she would want to be there. He realized he loved her, but also knew he had to try and move on. It was hard, he felt broken and sick over it, but if he wanted to be any good to his people he had to get over Clarke Griffin. His head knew that, but if only his heart would listen. He was lonely even when he was surrounded by people.

Echo slept across from the pallet Bellamy was on, it got much colder. He was laying there starting to drift asleep; Echo was sitting next to him. She looked at him and smiled, then slipped off her dress and slid underneath the soft fir covers, carefully and tenderly curling next to him. Bellamy was startled, he didn't want her to get hurt. She had already done so much.

"Echo, I can't. You don't understand I'm I love with some.." he was interrupted..."shhh" she said."I 's okay."

He welcomed her warmth and tenderness. He missed the feel of a woman's body, her soft skin, and her tender touches. He needed that and although he couldn't move the way he wanted at the moment Echo knew that and took care not to make him do the work, but gave him the pleasure they both needed.

She carefully straddled his body, and tenderly leaned down onto her forearms and kissed him deeply. He took in her sweetness as her silky hair fell across his chest, and her rhythm was steady and graceful. Echo was beautiful and she wanted Bellamy as much as he needed her. They finally slept in each other's arms.

"I know love is not in your heart Bellamy." Echo told him the next day. "That is Okay, I understand, your heart belongs to someone else, but I needed you. "She said

"We needed each other "he corrected her" and that's okay. I can't control my heart, I am sorry, but I care about you Echo. You're here now and I am grateful for all you have done for me. He gently pulled her down to him and he kissed her. Then he looked her in the face, smiled at her and kissed her again. She blushed and felt her heart racing and wondered if he could feel it too.

Bellamy thought of how ironic it was. Echo was in love with him, just like he was in love with Clarke. He knew that He and Echo both were in love with someone that could not return the same feelings and they had to live with that. They made peace with knowing they had no control over what was in their hearts or the heart of the person they loved.

When Echo left for water, she returned to find Bellamy sitting up.

"No."She protested," Your healer said you cannot get up. "

"Yea, well I've laid around long enough." He said. "I'm going to take it slow, but I can't spend another day in bed"

"She smiled at him" I was hoping we could both spend another day in bed" she teased.

He just laughed"yea, that's very tempting, it is. But I have got to start moving around some. I'll take it easy, but I should start with, umm some pants maybe?"

Echo picked up his clothes that had been cleaned and folded from the shelf across the room. She knelt in front of him and helped him with his pants. He stood and fastened them and she stood up in front of him and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his bare chest. He wrapped his hands around her and pressed her head to him. He closed his eyes and was thankful she was there for him.

She helped him walk down to the creek so he could clean up. He was careful and stiff, his leg wound didn't bother him much but his ribs were quite tender along with the arrow wound that had caused all the damage. The side of his face and around his eyes was still black and blue from the hard hit he took from the club and the gash was healing nicely. He knew he must have looked bad when Octavia finally saw him, but he also knows he has looked a lot worse in the past.

The villagers welcomed Bellamy when they finally learned who he was and what he did in Mt Weather to help free their people and Kill the mountain men.

Bellamy didn't like to think about that. He was considered a hero to the people. They did not agree with Lexa's betrayal, leaving the sky people and breaking their pact. Some of Lexa's people felt that was wrong, but she was the Clans leader and they had pledged their loyalty to her. The nations protected their clans. If you were pushed out of the clan, you would not survive. Shays people did not speak of Lexa's betrayal for fear of retribution.

Echo was falling in love with Bellamy. She knew he did not have the same feelings for her, but he made her feel happy again. She had not felt like this in a long time. Most of the men in the small village were older or already taken. Echo had lost her entire family and although her people all cared for each other, she craved the attention Bellamy was giving her. She could have easily found a mate in the large village and many young men had sought her attention, she felt no connection to them the way she did towards Bellamy. Echo was happy he was mending well enough to venture out a little, but she also knew that meant he would soon be well enough to go back to the Ark. She hoped he would stay, but he often spoke about his responsibilities and the need to get back to his people.

The next several nights Bellamy and Echo spent in each other's arms. They kept each other warm blocking out any memories of the past or thoughts of the future. Bellamy, for the first time ever was able to think of nothing other than the moment. He didn't have to worry about hiding Octavia, or about her being locked up, or about a grounder attack, about him being arrested when the Arkers landed, or about rescuing his friends. He tried not to think about Clarke, he tried to be happy for the first time in his life, because in the back of his mind he knew it would not last.

Bellamy knew Octavia, Lincoln and Abby were coming in the morning. Echo was quiet, Bellamy knew she wanted him to stay but also knew he had to go.

He was finally feeling stronger and able to move around better, he knew to take it easy on his rib cage, but he also knew he was feeling more like himself.

They just finished eating. Bellamy got up and walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He pulled her up easily, and he ran his hands up her arms. Her skin was soft and warm. He pulled her face to his and kissed her deep, his tongue tasting her. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and he reached down and pulled her top over her head. Her breasts were round and firm, he took in every part of her. He laid her down onto the soft firs and made love to her like he wanted to do but this time he didn't hold back, he was finally closer to his old self. He was giving and tender, bringer her pleasure with his steady rhythm. She wrapped her slender legs around him he kissed her long and deep taking in as much as he could.

He had many girls in the past. Sex was just that in the past, just sex. He was always a thoughtful lover. He would give pleasure before he took it, but it was still just sex. Echo was different. He was not in love with her, but he cared. He wanted to make her happy. Knowing what he felt for Clarke, he knew Echo was going through the same feelings for him and he wanted their last night together special. They both were spent and exhausted. They slept wrapped in each other.

Octavia, Lincoln and Abby got to the Village about noon.

"You look so much better,"said Octavia as she hugged Bellamy. "Echo must have taken good care of you"

"Yes" he agreed, "she's a good nurse, that's for sure," he smiled.

Abby forced Bellamy to lie still so she could feel his rib cage, still insisting on him keeping his torso wrapped, had she known of his recent sex play, she would have hit the roof, so he pretended that he followed her orders to the letter. She was satisfied that he was ready to start the long walk back to camp Jaha. They had to start back early, because they would have to take it slow.

While Abby and Octavia were with Bellamy and Echo, Lincoln was meeting with Shay and Ovon. They wanted to build a relationship between the sky people and their village. Finally a date was set for the Shays village to visit the Camp Jaha.

Octavia, Lincoln and Abby were on the way out of the hut, when Octavia turned to Bellamy and saw him kissing Echo goodbye. It wasn't a casual goodbye kiss. It was a deep passionate kiss, one she has never seen from her brother, ever. She was surprised. Then she noticed he seemed different. She hadn't noticed the subtle difference before, but now she saw it. He was rested, and had a relaxed ease she had not seen in years. He smiled and he rarely smiled, he was always serious, but today he was happy.

Echo watched him go. She wanted to go to. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if he would ask her to. But she knew what the relationship was between them, and it would have to be enough. She knew he would come back. She was certain. That was all he could give her for now, and she would take anything she could because she knew he was the man she loved.


	7. Camp Jaha Chapter 7 Clarke

Camp Jaha Chapter 7 Clarke

Clark left the gate of Camp Jaha feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She saw the hurt in Bellamy's eyes. He had tears she caused. Still she left him. She couldn't look at her friends. She couldn't bear the looks some would give her. She cared for them all, especially Bellamy. She knew he wouldn't be bothered by the things they did. He was the strong one. She didn't care at the time, she just needed to go away and finally think of herself for once.

The first stop she made was the drop ship. She knew she had to go there. Stopping at the row of graves from those they lost. She wondered how different things would have been had Wells not been murdered. The events of the past months were so life altering to have taken place in such a short span of time

She was able to get a few supplies before she left the next morning. She found a water bag and a blanket. She spent days walking without running into people. It was an opportunity to reflect on her choices. She spent time thinking of Finn, her guilt at his death. She finally realized by going through the events in her head. What she did, she did out mercy. She knew he had no way out. He was about to die a horrible and painful way. She did not regret her decision.

She wondered what Bellamy was doing. She could picture him in her mind, with his husky deep voice, Wavy black hair falling in his face, and his big warm grin. His cocky attitude when he called her princess. The thought of him warmed her and made her smile .She missed him. She missed Monty and Jasper. Then she remembered the look on Jaspers face as he was holding Maya's body. She tried to shake away the image and knew she had to keep walking to get away from the thoughts.

Clarke would make camp each night. Living mostly on Berries and nuts she would find while walking. She got lucky when she was at a stream filling up her water bag and found a small pool that had trapped a fish. Finally able to have some meat that evening for dinner.

She was so hungry. Berries were starting to get harder to find. meat was almost impossible. She had always relied on others to do the hunting. she tried to sharpen a stick so she could try and spear a fish. She spent hours trying and finally gave up trying. She settled for more berries.

Clarke came to the edge of the forest. There was a large grassy field that led to a beautiful smooth lake. In the middle of it all sat a simple cabin. It looked like something in one of the paintings from Mt Weather. Isolated and quiet. She noticed there was a chimney with smoke coming out. Someone was inside. She was not sure if it was safe to go but she was so hungry. She sat down next to a tree and just watched the cabin from the edge of the forest and waited to see who was inside.

Finally Clarke decided she was ready. She slowly walked to the cabin. When she got to the door, someone called out. "So yu finally decided kom come in? "It was a woman's voice.

Clarke was shocked. "laik yu coming in o laik yu stand der hogeda day?" the voice said.

Clarke opened the door and saw an elderly woman sitting in a chair near the fireplace reading a book. The room was warm. there were two chairs next to the fireplace. The walls were weathered wood. There were windows on both sides. No glass just open but there were wood shutters to close up when the weather was cold. Along the back wall sat stacks of old books. They were faded and the pages were yellow. You could tell the old woman treasured them and took great care with as she read one. Carefully turning the pages as if they were as thin as a butterfly's wing.

A small area for preparing food and a table with two wood chairs and a small bench. The room was small and sparse but clean and tidy.

"Hello, I'm sorry I don't understand'Clarke said nervously. The woman smiled at Clarke and motioned her to sit down in the chair across from her. Clarke didn't say anything. She just sat down put her face in her hands and silently cried.

The woman stood up. No words were spoken. She made Clarke some tea. All she had were old tin can cups. But she walked to Clarke and leaned down next to her. She placed her hand on Clarkes back and handed her the cup of tea.

They sat in silence for a while, Clarke watching the old woman reading her book. Finally the old woman looked at Clarke. "How long have you been out there?" she asked Clarke.

"You speak english?" Clarke said. "Nope" teased the old woman.

Clarke smiled. The old woman smiled back.

"I'm not sure how long I've been walking" Clarke answered back. "A long time, i'm not sure anymore."

"You're too young and pretty to be out on your own like this." said the woman."It's a dangerous world."

"Names Gemma" said the woman. "What do they call you?" She asked Clarke.

"Clarke"

"You're alone? You have no one?" Gemma asked

"No, yes, well I do but I can't be there." Then Clarke started to cry again.

"Okay "said Gemma "You don't have to talk about it."

"Let's get some food in that belly of yours, your thin as a rail." Said Gemma

She walked outside to the back of her cabin, where she had a small smokehouse and came back in with some dried meat. Slicing strips she handed Clarke a small tin dish with the meat.

Clarke ate quickly .After she had her fill she stood and quickly cleaned her dish and placed it back on the shelf Gemma had taken it from.

Gemma watched Clarke and could tell she was scared and troubled. She decided she would just talk to the girl and hopefully get her to open up a little.

"I was married to my Russ for 46 years" Gemma began. "He was the center of my life. It's funny though, when I met him, I was probably about your age. He was such a bossy boy" She said. "First time we met, he had me so flustered I wanted to knock him silly. We couldn't stand each other." Gemma laughed. "I spent most of my time trying to stay away from him, but let me tell you one thing he was handsome. All the girls wanted him and he knew it. That was his problem. He ran with the ruff boys, but then all the boys were ruff. Our village was pretty much left alone so we were not threatened as much as the ones nearer the east coast. That was good, but it made the men anxious, men always want to fight."

Clarke listened to the old woman's story. She couldn't help but think of Bellamy and the first time they met. She smiled thinking about it. How much she wished he was here now. Just to hear his voice, even if it was to argue with her, she would love to hear that voice of his.

"If you hated each other so much, what made you marry him?" Clarke asked.

"Well" she started, "It took some time. He was a little older than me. I had lost my parents so I was trying to raise my brother and sister. It was hard for a young girl to have that much responsibility alone. We had some hard times in the village. Not with attacks, but with just life things. We had a hard winter one year. A blizzard. The snow came suddenly, usually you know, but this time it was sudden. The village was ready for winter, we had plenty stored up, but there were some kids that got trapped on the other mountain, they were being careless . The people knew where they were, but a blizzard like that, you get lost easy, everything gets covered up, and you can't find your place. People go out there like that, they don't come back. But Russ, he didn't care. He went out, even when they told him not to, and saved those young people. He risked his life to do something even the older adults refused to do. "

"I knew then, that he was a lot more than I first saw. That was the moment I knew."

"How did you know he felt the same way about you?" asked Clarke.

"Well, when I saw his face" Gemma said" I saw the look in his eyes, because I was one of those teenagers he saved. He risked his life to save me, my brother and sister. We were alone, our parents had been dead awhile. If Russ didn't come for us, we would have died."

"Men don't show their feelings like women do. You have to reach down deep sometimes to find them, but the way he held on to me when he found us, I won't ever forget, even after all these years. I still feel his arms around me. He would test my patience and we would fuss and disagree about things, just made the making up that much better"She laughed" but we were deep in love. I didn't know until he came for me in that blizzard. After that, we clung on and never stopped." She said closing her eyes remembering her past.

Clarke hung on to every word and with every word she saw Bellamy. He was her Russ. He would be the one to risk everything to save a bunch of kids. He was the one that was cocky and reckless, handsome and fearless. Why did she walk out on him?

Clarke stayed with Gemma. They talked and finally Clarke started to open up some about herself. She shared feelings and fears. Gemma was a soft soulful woman and Clarke felt a connection. Gemma's son would stop by every few days checking on his elderly mother and make sure she had plenty to eat and plenty of wood. He liked the idea of Clarke being there as company for his mother, even though he knew it was temporary.

Clarke talked about her mother and Raven, Octavia and Monty. She shared her trouble about Jasper and the horrors that they went through. But mostly she talked about Bellamy and her feelings. She compared him to Gemma's Russ. She loved telling Gemma about Bellamy and all the things he did. How he called her princess at first to be mean, but now to be cute.

Gemma talked to Clarke about her years with Russ. About the family they had. Clarke talked about the Ark, and what it was like living in space. Gemma was interested in hearing her stories and Clarke was feeling better about her chances of being happy again.

Clarke realized it was time. She knew she needed to be home. She needed her family. Her Family of delinquents, the motley crew that had survived together and clung together through all the horror. She hoped they would forgive her for leaving. She was scared of their reaction, but she needed them now more than ever. She wanted to feel Bellamy's arms around her. She wanted the hold him in her arms and never let go, to tell him how she felt, with out holding back. She knew it was a long journey home and would take a long time, but the sooner she left the sooner she would be home again.

When she got home she would handle whatever she was dealt. She was ready to tackle anything now.


	8. Camp Jaha Chapter 8 Responsibilities

Camp Jaha

Chapter 8 Responsibilities

Bellamy was glad to finally be back at camp. Raven, Monty and Jasper all greeted him with hugs. He was glad to see his friends. But Jasper's welcome was special. They had not spoken since Mt Weather. Bellamy thought Jasper would hate him, Monty and Clarke forever. He told Bellamy he knew it was not an easy choice, pulling the lever that radiated level 5. He knew it was a last resort. Losing Maya broke Jasper's heart. He was still struggling with her loss,, but he knew his friends had no other option. Almost losing Bellamy to the grounder attack, made Jasper realize how precious his friends were, they were his family. He wanted to set things right once and for all. He told Bellamy he would be glad when he could tell Clarke the same thing, but Monty explained to him Clarke needed to leave. Jasper wanted to go after her, but later realized like the others, she would come back when she was ready.

Bellamy learned while he was away there was another attack on a scout team that nearly cost the life of Harper. She was shot. Knowing grounders don't use guns, was a mystery. Luckily for Harper the shot was not fatal. She was grazed, but the question was by whom. The camp had been on alert since, but nothing more happened. They knew they had to be on high alert anytime they ventured out because of this unknown threat.

Bellamy and Marcus spent a lot of time together focusing on the upcoming grounder visit, along with Lincoln and Octavia's help. The entire Camp was using it as a sort of celebration. The kids from the original 100 were slowly given duties and assigned to specific departments.

Jasper and Harper were transferred to the botanical had to design and implement a streamline gardening system. They knew that feeding all the Arker's was going to be a big task.

Monroe and Miller were guardsmen and earned their place with the elite team. Bellamy would eventually lead the team, but first was assisting Marcus in focusing on the upcoming grounder visit. The grounder welcome was one of the biggest events coming up. Friendship and working together would be the key to survival for the had to make sure every village was on all the maps, and learn the customs and traditions of the grounders. The smallest misunderstanding could be the cause of a war that could wipe out hundreds for no reason.

Camp Jaha's winter was mild. Bellamy worked hard, struggling with his demons trying to sleep without haunting images. Having a private room helped. When he woke up shaking and scared from his nightmares in the night at least no one could see it. He still had trouble and tried to keep his mind busy. Being around his old friends reminded him of Clarke so he avoided socializing. He didn't have anyone that he hung out with other than Miller and Monroe on occasion, but that was when they joined him for a drink. He worked at avoiding people most of the time unless it was work related. Octavia noticed Bellamy was slowly reverting back into his shell. She thought things had shown promise after she saw him kiss Echo, but his light mood was short lived.

Bellamy looked for anything to do that kept him busy, not taking any time for himself. The past months he didn't stop to relax. He stayed focused. Finally it was the day before the the Grounder visit and the camps big celebration. Everything was done. Octavia watched her brother pace the inside perimeter of the large camp.

Lincoln walked up and stood next to her, both watching Bellamy. "He seems nervous" she said.

"Why do you think that?" asked Lincoln. "Echo?" he asked.

"I can't believe any girl would make my brother anxious, "smiled Octavia. "It's just weird" she added.

"I don't know, maybe it's something else." She said. "For weeks he's been just work, work, work, I've not had a minute to talk to him, he just seems so quiet and he's always working" she said. She remembered his sadness the first night back after Mt Weather. "I hope he's okay" she said 'But he seems to be sinking back into a dark place again" she worried.

"You worry too much" teased Lincoln, "from what you said about how he kissed Echo, he's nervous I bet."He turned to face Octavia, and taking her in his arms, kissed her. "The right woman will do it to a man every time." Lincoln walked back to his and Octavia's campsite.

Octavia watched her brother. Finally, she went over and was walking alongside him. "Hey big brother" she said in a lighthearted tone.

He turned to her and with a forced half smile . He looked over towards her camp where Lincoln was. "It's late, O' everything alright?"He asked.

"I feel like I should be asking you the same thing Bell" she said. "What's going on with you, and don't even say nothing's wrong" she said in a matter of fact tone. "You have not stopped and had as much as a casual conversation in forever. Now here you are just walking around." She put her hand on his arm, stopping him. She looked at him. "Talk to me Bell, are you okay?" she asked."Your scaring me."

He forced a laugh. "I'm fine, O, I just want tomorrow to go smoothly."He frowned a bit then added. "A lot rides on this truce with the grounder village. It's just a small fragment, but it's a start, and we have to make peace with these people if we want to survive here."

"Bellamy, don't try to sell me, I know you, and it's more than that. Is it Echo?" she asked, and immediately hated that she asked, yet she didn't know why.

Bellamy looked surprised, "Echo?"

"I saw you kissing her when we left" she admitted. "Are you nervous she's coming here?"

Bellamy didn't want to have this conversation with Octavia. He knew Echo was coming along with the others from her village. He wasn't nervous. He welcomed her visit. He just tried to keep busy. When he stopped and let his mind rest, his feelings of guilt and sadness crept in, he didn't want to remember things he had done, He decided he'd let Octavia think Echo was making him nervous if that would stop her questions.

"Yes, maybe a little" he lied to her." I just want tomorrow to go smoothly." He then looked around, "You know, it's late; I think I'll turn in, and try to get a good night's sleep, everything seems to be in place." He said" you should do the same."

He gave her a quick hug and kiss on her forehead then turned towards the Ark entrance and went inside.

Octavia just watched her brother go inside, knowing he had just brushed her off. She turned and walked to Lincoln.

"Well" he asked, "Do you feel better?"

"Shut up." she told him. Then she crawled into the tent. He followed her, laughing to himself.

When Bellamy went inside, he had to go past the barracks on his way to his room. He heard laughter coming from inside. It drew him in for some reason. He wasn't sure why. He saw several of the kids watching Monroe and Harper arm wrestling.

He stopped to watch and smiled as Monroe slammed Harper's arm down. Miller looked over and saw Bellamy. He walked over.

"Hey Bellamy" said Miller "is everything ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

Miller was just trying to find something to say. That was obvious to Bellamy. "Yea I think we've done everything we can do."

"Good" said Miller.

"What are you doing here Miller? "Asked Bellamy."I thought you had a place with your Dad."

"I do" said Miller" I just like spending time with the guys sometimes. Their all my family too now."

"Yea"Bellamy said," I know how you feel."

He looked over at Monty and Jasper. They were playing a game of chess. They weren't with the laughing crowd, but focused quietly on their game. He saw Jasper take one of Monty's knights and smile.

"Bellamy" said Miller.

Bellamy had tuned Miller out, his mind wandering to Monty and Jasper. He thought how much they had changed from the early days, when they first had landed on earth. They smiled still, but it was different. It wasn't the innocent smile they had in the beginning. It made him sad. He knew coming in the barracks was a mistake. He had to get out of there.

"Bellamy" repeated Miller "you okay?" he asked.

Bellamy refocusing on Miller, frowned and said, "I just remembered. I'm supposed to meet Raven. She's probably wondering what's keeping me. I'll see you in the morning Miller" he turned and left.

Miller just watched Bellamy leave and wondered if he would ever be the same again. He wondered that about others as well.

Bellamy didn't really have a meeting with Raven, he used that as an excuse to leave. He went to his room. He didn't turn on the light, but got undressed in the dark and lay down on his bed dreading the nightmares that would soon come as he tried to sleep.

The morning was busy at the camp. Several large boars were roasting in the fire pit, it would take most of the day to prepare and the Arker's were getting an early start.

Bellamy stopped by the cantina, grabbed an apple and walked over to Octavia and Lincoln's camp.

He sat on a log, stretched out his legs. Nodding to Octavia and Lincoln, while taking a bite of his apple.

Between bites he asked Lincoln" so what's the story with Shay and Ovon?" he asked.

"He protects her."Lincoln said. Bellamy didn't ask anymore, He really didn't care; he was just uncomfortable not talking. He wondered about Echo. It was a small village, she was alone, she told him her family had been killed. She was beautiful, and lived by herself. He wondered if that was normal. Luckily for him, she was able to take care of him, but it seemed odd that she didn't have a companion.

The grounders from the village arrived later that morning. Marcus made sure the Arker's were lined up to meet them. He wanted them to feel welcomed. Shay and Ovon lead the group. They entered the camp like royalty. Shay was regal. She walked with her head held high. Her jet black hair arranged in elaborate braids cascading down her back. It was a small group of about thirty people.

Echo was searching for Bellamy. She saw him. He was standing next to Octavia and Lincoln. Their eyes met at the same time. Her face lit up when she saw him. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. her long hair was done not unlike Shays. She wore a soft brown dress with touches of white fir.

Echo walked over to him. She made a quick glance towards Octavia and Lincoln, nodding a silent hello.

Octavia was watching the couples every move, like a detective, trying to read their thoughts. She suddenly felt protective over her big brother. Wondering if this girl was playing with him.

Echo hugged Bellamy, and whispered something into his ear. He had a confused look and nodded okay to her. They slipped away from the others.

Octavia watched them leave and tried to see where they went, but they went behind the crowd and she lost sight of them.

Bellamy took Echo into the ark. Whatever she needed to talk to him about seemed urgent, he was hoping there wasn't a glitch in the meeting with the grounders.

As he led her into the ark, the Barracks were empty and it was the first place he could find that they could quietly talk.

Raven and Wick had been on their way out and noticed the two. Raven saw the concern on Bellamy's face.

"Raven", said Wick, noticing she had stopped.

"Hold on somethings going on." whispered Raven. She was going to find out what it was. "Raven" Wick protested," It's not our ..." he stopped talking, knowing he wouldn't stop Raven from following the couple.

Just inside the doorway of the barracks, Bellamy stopped Echo. "Tell me, what's wrong, he asked, looking into her eyes with concern. Worry was creeping into his mind, something was wrong.

Echo looked nervous. Bellamy placed his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me Echo" he asked her calmly, "Is there a problem with the grounders? "

Echo smiled nervously at him. "No Bellamy, it's just that, I'm going to have a child. Your child."

"What?" he asked" Your pregnant?" He just sat down on one of the bunks, in shock. His eyes wide. Trying to take in what she just said. Echo just stood there.

She tried to study his reaction, she couldn't read it.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Yes Bellamy, I'm certain," she said. Echo was disappointed by his reaction, she hoped he would be happy. "Don't worry, you don't owe us anything, I just needed you to know." she said.

He had to take a minute, then he saw the tears pooling in her eyes, and the disappointment. He stood up and took her in his arms, looked at her and smiled, and then he kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head against his chest, smiled with relief.

"I'm here for you Echo, and I'll take care of you and our baby." He told her softly. In Bellamy's mind, he was going to be a father, it scared him, he was afraid he wasn't ready, but he also knew he would give his life to protect his child. He wasn't in love with Echo and she knew that, but he cared about her, and wanted to be there for her and his baby. His father was not there for him, or Octavia, but it would be different with his son or daughter.

They decided not to tell anyone about the baby right now. The grounder and Arker's were just beginning to talk and they didn't know if anyone would be upset over the news. With all the peace meetings, they didn't need the news of a grounder and Arker child in the mix right away. They also decided it was no one's business except theirs. Echo still would be at her village and Bellamy at the Ark for now. Bellamy would figure out what to do later, they had plenty of time to talk about the future.

Raven heard everything. She felt bad that she listened to their private conversation. Almost as shocked as Bellamy was, she slipped away, not letting the couple know she had heard the news. She walked outside and stood next to Wick. He looked at her. "Is everything okay?" he asked her. "Yea, it was nothing," she said brushing him off. But really she was wondering what Bellamy was going to do. She had never seen this Echo girl before. Now she and Bellamy were going to be having a baby. Then all of a sudden, she was angry. She didn't trust Echo.

Bellamy and Echo came out of the Ark unnoticed by everyone except Raven. She was watching them, trying to read Bellamy's expression. He didn't really have much of one, if she had not heard Echo's words, she would never have guessed that Bellamy just had his life forever changed.

Bellamy saw Marcus, and Abby, they were talking with Lincoln, Shay and Ovon. They were going over maps, Bellamy and Echo walked over to join in. He didn't know what to do, but he needed to stay busy.

Jasper,Monty,Harper and Octavia were all sitting at one of the cantina tables. Raven and Wick walked over to join them.

Raven wanted to talk to Octavia so badly about what she had heard, but knew she couldn't. "Hey guys, she greeted everyone" She looked at Octavia and nodding towards Bellamy and Echo asked, "Has Bellamy said anything to you about her?"

Octavia answered,"He claims she saved his life" Octavia said." Well she said he saved hers in Mt Weather, she seems okay, I think he likes her" Octavia said. "I think she makes him nervous, I don't know, he doesn't say much these days"

Raven felt a little better, knowing he met her in Mt Weather, He never talked to anyone about his time there, so maybe This Echo girl, would help him get over whatever had been bothering him. Everyone could see the change in Bellamy, but most of the kids that were involved in that were having a hard time dealing with the horrors they had witnessed. But now to throw even more stress on him, He was hit with this Pregnancy. Raven knew better than to say anything, but she knew people would find out eventually.

The grounder visit lasted into the night, ending in the large feast . When the grounders started to make camp Bellamy took Echo to his room.

Bellamy's room was small. It was only big enough for one person and had a small single bed. It didn't matter. He sat her down on the bed and sat next to her. Taking her hand and looking warmly into her eyes, he told her,"You don't ever have to worry. I'll always be here for you and for our baby. I Promise."

Tears began to fill her eyes.

" No, please don't cry" he said softly.

"I was so afraid to tell you, "She cried. "I didn't want to make you mad."

He pulled her into him, cradling her. "I'm not angry,don't think that" He kissed her gently on the lips. Then looked into eyes. Then she kissed her with fiery passion, slipping off her dress. She helped him pull off his shirt. He slowly laid her down . Trailing his kisses down to the flat of her belly. He lingered there wondering about the tiny life that was growing inside and knowing he would do anything to make her and the baby happy. Then he moved back up her body kissing and caressing her . Her body reacted to him, arching her back to take him in, welcoming his touch. He gently kissed her neck and moved back to her lips. He was gentle, and thoughtful, and took his time. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his wavy black hair, pulling his head to her breast so he could linger there making her tremble. He took her until they were both satisfied and exhausted. They fell asleep with him cradling her in his arms. He finally slept sounder than he has in a long time.

The next morning they awoke together. They both stayed there, not wanting to move, just relaxed in each other's arms. Finally Echo got out of bed and slipped on her dress. Bellamy just lay there and watched her. He thought how beautiful she was. He really liked her, and maybe one day he could learn to love her the way she deserved to be loved. The way he loved Clarke.

They made their way to the cantina. They ate breakfast. Echo looked happy. Bellamy just wanted to watch her, and pay attention to everything she did. He wanted to learn more about Echo before she left to go back to her village.

When it was time for the grounders to start back, Bellamy wrapped his arms around Echo and held her, then taking her face in his hands, kissed her long but gently on her lips. Not caring that his friends were there watching him kiss her goodbye. Everyone was surprised to see Bellamy's open show of affection.

The camp was being watched. It had been for a while. Carl Emerson had a mission. He would deal with the three people that murdered his family. He had been listening and watching living like an animal. Planning his revenge. His family and people were all murdered. He was alone and had only one mission left to do. He saw Bellamy kiss Echo and knew he was the last person in the puzzle. He finally knew his three targets. Clarke, Monty and Bellamy. They would pay.


	9. Camp Jaha Chapter 9 Loss

Chapter 9 Camp Jana loss

Bellamy couldn't keep his mind focused since learning he was going to be a father. He wasn't ready, but determined he was going to do everything he could to be the dad he never had.

He realized, although he was in love with Clarke, this was a game changer and he had to abandon any hope of ever having her. He had to put his focus on Echo and their child. They were his future now. He thought over time he could grow to love Echo. He cared for her. He needed her at camp with him. He was going to get her, and together they would make a life at camp Jaha. They would share the news of the baby together after he brought her back to camp.

That morning, he went to see Marcus and Abby. It was awkward for him, but he had to tell them about his plans, so they could arrange living quarters. If that was not an option, he would stay at her village, but that meant leaving his ark family and he didn't want that.

"Bellamy, you wanted to see us ?" asked Marcus

"Yes, I'm going to Shays village, I'm getting Echo, and bringing her back with me" he said.

"Bellamy, you can't just" Abby started but he interrupted her

" She's carrying my child, like it or not, I need her to be here with me "He said. "I need to know she and my baby are safe, and if that's not okay, then I'll just go and live at her village, but I don't want that, Octavia's ..."

Marcus interrupted him, "no, no, of course, by all means bring her here, we'll figure out something, we don't want to lose you and we'll welcome Echo and your child"

Abby smiled and added," Congratulations Bellamy, our next generation will start with your baby." She said.

Bellamy had a half crooked smile. "Yea I guess your right" he said, "oh "he added" we haven't told anyone about the baby, so I want to wait until Echo is here to do that."

"Okay "Abby said." We won't say anything. We'll let you do that when you decide the time is right."

When Bellamy left, Abby and Marcus sat down. they had to let it sink in that Bellamy was going to be starting a family. He was young, but he had been through so much Abby wondered what would Clarke think, she knew Bellamy had strong feeling for her, you could see it, but Clarke left him alone. That made her wonder about her daughter, where the hell was Clarke. She needed to be home. She just hoped Clarke was okay. Not knowing was tearing her up inside.

Bellamy went to Octavia and Lincoln. He needed to take them with him. He thought it would be a good idea since Echo was part of Shays village. He needed Lincoln there in case there were any issues, he didn't know if there would be or not. He thought when they got to the village he and Echo could break the news to his sister together, but when he got to Octavia's tent, she was gone. Lincoln told him she had taken a team out hunting, and he had his team ready to leave.

"I need you to come with me," he told Lincoln. "I'm going to Echo's village, I'm bringing her back with me, and I may need your help talking to Shay and Ovon.

Lincoln decided to take his team with Bellamy; he knew he needed to be there to talk to Shay, about Echo. He could take the team to the village, smooth things over for Bellamy then he and the two others could continue on the hunt. Bellamy knew his way back, he could leave Bellamy at the village once he talked to Shay.

Lincoln didn't ask Bellamy about Echo, He knew Bellamy liked the girl; he was surprised about him wanting to bring her to the camp, but knew it wasn't his business.

Lincoln, Bellamy,Monroe and Miller all set out on the hunt. They were quiet. Bellamy enjoyed the silence. It gave him time to reflect on how much things were changing. He wondered how Octavia would react to the news. she would be an Aunt. The only Aunt the Sky people would have for a couple generations. She would be proud of that. The thought made him smile. He wanted to be a good father, hoping his past would not affect his child, then afraid that his son or daughter would look at him as a monster if they knew about all the people he killed and that scared him. He had a mix of emotions, he thought of Clarke and wondered how she would react to him and Echo having a baby.

They reached the village early. Ovon met them and escorted the group to Shay's hut. Most of the villagers were out doing their daily routines. Bellamy hadn't seen Echo yet but was anxious to find her and start their journey back.

"Lincoln" smiled Shay." Nice to see you so soon after our celebration." she said, wondering why they were here.

"I brought Bellamy. He needs to speak with you." Lincoln said.

She looked at Bellamy. "You've come for Echo.I was expecting you, but not quite so soon," She smiled.

Bellamy glanced down then looked back up smiling at her,nodded his head yes, a little embarrassed. Bellamy could tell Shay knew about the baby.

Lincoln looked between the two curious about their looks.

"Echo will be happy to see you. Our people will both be blessed. Your child will bond our people." she said.

Lincoln slowly began to smile. He now knew the secret. "Your going to be a father." he said to Bellamy with a smile.

Bellamy just gave him a cocky smile. Embarrassed. he turned and headed towards Echo's hut.

He was anxious to see the look on her face when she saw him. He was ready to take her home and begin their life together.

Cracking open the door and peeking in "Echo?" he said softly. It was dark and he saw her still in bed. "Hey lazy" he said softly. Slowly walking up to where she was. He placed his hand on her chest and felt sticky cold and wet. Falling to his knees. He wrapped his other arm around her head turning her face towards him. His scream came from deep in his gut, his face buried in hers. "No" he screamed."No."

Then he laid his head down and wrapped his arm around her stomach where his baby had been growing. He sobbed for Echo and their unborn child.

Lincoln got there first and was horrified as was everyone else. Confusion sped around the village. Fear, uncertainty, anger. Everyone loved Echo. She had no enemies. Lincoln tried to pull Bellamy away from her, finally he sat back against the wall buried his face in his arms and wept. Ovon and the other men were running thru the village searching for an intruder, none were found.

Miller and Monroe stepped inside and saw the horror. Miller awkwardly knelt down and put his hand on Bellamy's back to try and comfort him. Monroe looked around the room and saw something odd. It was dim but she saw a large knife stuck in the wall with something attached. "Lincoln", she said and pointed to it. He reached past Echo's body and pulled the knife out and removed the fabric that had been pierced with its blood covered blade. It was a tan Velcro name tag. The name on it was Emerson.

Lincoln knelt down and took Bellamy's shoulder. Bellamy looked up at Lincoln. He wiped his face trying to clear his thoughts. then Lincoln handed him the name tag. He just stared at it.

Miller looked at it."Is that from Mt Weather?" he asked. "Why would anyone do this? it doesn't make sense." He said.

"Emerson" Bellamy whispered through a ragged throat. "He was trying to get in the control room when we pulled the switch.

Bellamy put his hand over his eyes. Squeezing the name tag in his other fist.

Ovon was looking for tracks or some sign that would lead to the attacker. But there was nothing.

Bellamy was like a ghost as he watched Shay and her people build the funeral pyre and place Echo's wrapped body atop it. Shay took Bellamy's hand and led him to the pyre and handed him the torch so he could light it. Tears streamed down his face, but he stood firm as he watched the fire consume Echo and his unborn child.


	10. Camp Jaha Chapter 10 Broken

Broken

This was his punishment. He had to stay away from everyone he cared about . At least until he killed Emerson. He just needed to be alone, to crawl into a deep hole and bury himself. He needed to find some kind of focus so he could function on a normal level and track down Emerson.

He made Lincoln promise to lock Octavia inside the Ark until Emerson was dead. He knew she would hate it and fight him on it, but he made Lincoln understand and promise to protect her. Something he promised to do the day she was born. Bellamy knew he had to stay away from her. It killed him. Right now Bellamy knew he was dangerous. Anyone around him could be Emerson's next target.

Miller urged him to return to Camp Jaha.

"We can form a team and track him together" said Miller.

Bellamy just looked at Lincoln. " Keep her safe. Promise me. You'll keep Octavia safe." He pleaded with Lincoln.

"No one will hurt her. I promise," said Lincoln.

"What are you going do?" asked Monroe.

He glanced at Monroe. "Kill him." Said Bellamy. His voice was cold. His jaw clenching, his eyes empty.

Bellamy turned and walked into the forest. He didn't say anything more. He just left. Lincoln and the others just watched him go.

Miller tried to go after Bellamy. He knew he was in no shape to be doing something so reckless.

"No, "said Lincoln, as he grabbed Miller by the arm. "Let him go. You can't help him right now. We have to get back to camp."

Lincoln, Miller and Monroe borrowed horses from the village so they could get back to camp Jaha as fast as possible.

Walking thru the thick green forest, Bellamy was in a fog. Remembering how he kissed Echo at the gate of camp Jaha. An open show of affection. Something he normally would never do. Again his action cost the lives of innocents. This time it was Echo and his child. Earth was his hell. He spent his life afraid for those he cared about. In space it was the fear of anyone finding his sister. On earth it was still constant worry for is people. He caused his mother's death, now he caused Echo's death and his baby's death. Bellamy thought if he were dead, maybe this curse would end maybe those he loved would finally find peace. Maybe he could end the nightmares that plagued his existence.

He just blindly walked. His inner compass knew the direction to go. Without thought he headed for the drop ship.

Lincoln, Miller and Monroe got to camp Jaha in record time. They pushed their horses, knowing Octavia could be in danger. The fear extended to Monty as well. He was in the control room with Bellamy and Clarke. Harper had been shot. She and Monty were together and that made her a target. They realized Abby could also be Emerson's target. She was Clarke's mother. Was Clarke already dead? There was no way to know for sure.

When they rode into camp. Octavia was sitting at the cantina with Raven and Monty and Harper.

"What's going on?" Octavia asked with worry.

Lincoln just took her arm." Hurry, follow me. Monty, Harper get inside" As he led them all into the Ark. Not stopping to explain.

Once inside, Lincoln drug Octavia into the barracks, followed by the others. Octavia stopped and turned to Lincoln. "Tell me what is going on." She demanded.

The small group gathered as Lincoln told about Bellamy finding Echo's body and Emerson's name tag. About their theory that the three were targets along with their families. His promise to Bellamy to keep Octavia safe.

Raven spoke up. "Where's Bellamy?"

"He just left." Said Monroe.

"What do you mean, he left?" shouted Octavia. She turned to Lincoln. "You let him just leave?"

"Octavia, he was hurting. He needs some time. You don't understand, "said Lincoln. "I made a promise to keep you safe."

Marcus joined them when he saw the commotion. Lincoln and Miller explained their theory. Marcus decided to put the camp on lockdown.

Raven knew the secret. She knew how much Bellamy had really lost. Slipping away before Marcus was able to implement the lockdown orders.

Raven's horse was fast and she knew where Bellamy would be. Anytime one of the kids were in trouble they always went there. The first home for them on earth. The drop ship.

Lincoln took Octavia to Bellamy's room. He needed her to calm down. Octavia couldn't understand why Bellamy was so upset. It was unlike him to put her safety in the hands of anyone else. She knew there was more Lincoln hadn't told her.

Finally in the room alone. Lincoln told her about the baby. Not only had Emerson killed Echo, but in killing her, he also killed Bellamy's child.

Octavia was horrified. Tears streamed her face. She knew her brother. She knew how he had to be affected over the loss of what would have been his child. He had a soft spot for all children. Losing his own had to be killing him.

Bellamy stumbled through the forest in a trance. It took a long time for him to reach the drop ship. Finally getting there, he paused at the graves of the kids they had buried. It seemed ages ago. The brown and burnt foliage from when they lit the rockets and incinerated the grounders was now green with new spring growth. Any charred remains were hidden beneath green underbrush and lush ferns. Vines began to creep their way onto the sides of the ship that would eventually engulf the structure and one day claim it as a part of the forest.

He made his way up the ramp, into the ship. Finally he could stop, but in stopping everything came crashing down. He was broken. He had been through more than he could handle. His mother, the culling, Atom, Dax, Charlotte, Lovejoy, Mt Weather, Clarke leaving, Echo and the baby was his breaking point. Crashing his head to the wall of the ship. Beating with his fist. He fell to his knees burying his face in his hands he sobbed.

Raven got to the drop ship just as darkness was setting in. It was quiet. She slowly went inside. "Bellamy?"

She saw him. Sitting, one knee to his chest the other leg out stretched. Leaning against the back wall.

"Raven?" He said. His voice was horse and barely audible. "Why are you here?" He started to stand.

She went to him." I heard about Echo."

"You don't understand" he said, he turned away from her and leaned the side of his head against the wall.

She moved to face him." I know about the baby," she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

He thought he had no tears left, he was wrong. He was spent. Mental exhaustion had taken its toll. He knew Raven shouldn't be there. She wasn't safe near him. But it was dark and unsafe for her to leave. She held him, comforted him. Finally he slept; Raven cradling his head in her lap. Her hand in his black curls. She loved Bellamy. Not like she loved Wick or Finn. She loved him like she imagined Octavia must love him. He was her family, and seeing the pain he was going through broke her heart. She knew he was the strong one, she knew she could never mention his emotional breakdown. It was against everything that was Bellamy, but she knew she had to be there for him, like he had always been there for her.


	11. Camp Jaha Chapter 11 Homecoming

Homecoming

Bellamy woke the next morning, rubbed his eyes then looked at Raven sleeping. She was such a good friend. Looking at her gave him a warm feeling, underneath her cocky attitude she had a soft heart knowing she cared so much to come looking for him and offering her comfort. But she was in danger being around him, and she had been through too much already in her young life.

"Raven", Bellamy said, waking her. " Look,I know you mean well, but I need you to go back to camp. I don't want any more people to die because of me. "He said. "Emerson's out there. I already have so much blood on my hands. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

"Let your friends help you," she said to him. "This isn't all on you", Raven added. Those people in MT Weather are dead because they were killing us, it's not your fault." she said.

Bellamy started to get angry. "Raven, I need you to leave, "he said again. "Look, I have to do this. Don't you get it? For all we know He may have already killed Clarke!"

Raven understood, she wasn't happy, but she knew once Bellamy made up his mind she couldn't change it. He was way too stubborn. "Okay, she finally said,"but please, be careful Bellamy, we all care about you. Were all family now. We don't want to lose you too." She said. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

They were leaving the drop ship, when they saw someone coming through the trees.

Bellamy jumped in front of Raven and pointed his rifle to take aim, until he saw the target. It was Clarke.

Relief of seeing her alive swept through Bellamy catching his breath. He wanted to take her in his arms and welcome her home. At the same time he wanted to turn and never look at her again. She left him and he wondered if he could ever forgive her. He had loved her, he still did, but she didn't share the same feelings and he knew he had to distance himself for their own good.

She froze in her tracks, staring back her friends, wondering why they were pointing guns at her.

They stood staring at each other. Then Raven ran to her, "Clarke" she hugged Clarke, relieved to see her. Clarke hugged Raven back, then looked at Bellamy.

He looked different. She couldn't read his expression. Relief, worry, frustration, casting mixed emotions and moods across his face. She looked confused. He avoided eye contact with her, she looked over to Raven. "What's going on" she asked.

Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the drop ship. He turned and looked at her. He hugged her pressing her head to his chest, and whispered, "I'm glad your okay." Then he stepped back and held on to her upper arms, looking into her eyes said, "You need to get to the Ark, and stay there. Its Emerson, he's out here hunting our families."

He turned to Raven, Smiled slightly cocked his head and pulled her to him hugged her warmly, "Thank you." then he kissed her on the forehead. Looked into her eyes and said,"Take Clarke and you both get to camp as fast as you can."

Clarke had so many questions. Why was Bellamy acting so distant, was he angry with her for leaving, was he with Raven now? Why were they here alone at the drop ship? She could tell things had changed from when she had left. She had been through so much. She had so many things she wanted to tell them. After she left, she realized leaving her people was a mistake, and the biggest mistake was leaving Bellamy. She wondered if she ruined it now. He was different. She sensed he and Raven had some special connection, some sort of secret she was not a part of.

Clarke didn't argue or ask questions. The tension was uncomfortable between the three. She needed to get away from him so he couldn't see how hurt and disappointed she was. Emerson was hunting their families? Octavia or her mom, had they been hurt or worse? She had questions, but he was so desperate for them to leave, she didn't have a chance to ask.

Bellamy helped the two mount Ravens horse and watched as they rode off towards Camp Jaha.

Bellamy went back to the drop ship and tried to plan his next move. relief flooded him. Clarke was alive! He had to kill Emerson before he hurt anyone else he cared about.

Raven kept her horse at a steady pace. They were about halfway back when Raven finally had to stop and let her horse rest. They slid off the back.

"Where did you get the horse?" asked Clarke.

"Shay's village gave me Juno, and They gave one to Abby too." she said.

"My mom has a horse?" asked Clarke."Shay?" Clarke shook her head. Confused, "Raven, Whats going on? Emerson? are you and Bellamy together.?"

"No, God no,I'm with Wick."said Raven.

"And Bellamy, he's different." Clarke said in a worried tone.

"He went thru a lot after you left. He never smiled, but then that's Bellamy right? But he hardly ever talked. Then he almost died, Then Emerson murdered Echo..." Raven knew she said too much. She didn't want to have this conversation.

" He almost died ? Echo?" asked Clarke.

Standing up, Raven started back towards her horse."We can talk about everything after we get back to camp," Raven said."It's too dangerous out here,we need to go."

Struggling to remount Juno, they started their last leg of the trip back to camp.

During the quick paced ride, Clarke's mind was full of questions. "What had happened while she was away. Who is Shay and Echo. Bellamy almost died.." With all the changes she had heard, how much more has she not heard of yet? The closer they got to camp, the more nervous she was feeling.

Finally she saw large arch shape of Camp Jaha. The gates opened when they realized it was Raven. Most of the people were inside, but Marcus came out and greeted Clarke with a warm hug. He gave Raven a look like a father would scolding a child. " Where have you been, you can't just go running off..."

Raven cut him off, "I had to find Bellamy" she said,"I had to, that's when Clarke showed up." She was attempting to change to subject from her taking off to her finding Clarke. It worked, as Marcus looked at Clarke.

Raven handed Juno's reins to one of the guards, who led the horse away.

"Abby is going to be happy to have you back." he said smiling to Clarke. Then he looked at Raven, "Was Bellamy okay?" he asked."Where was he, is he coming back?" he asked with concern.

" He's not good. He's determined to find Emerson his self, I'm afraid he isn't thinking straight right now. I'm worried." she said.

'We just have to let him do what he needs to do and hope he doesn't get himself killed. But I understand what he must be going through'" said Marcus.

Clarke wondered what was going on. Feeling like she had walked in on the end of a movie and didn't know the plot.

"We need to get inside." said Marcus." Its not safe out here in the open.

When Clarke walked into the Ark she was met by the drop ship kids. Most were so excited to see her. Monty was the first to greet her with a big hug, followed by Harper. They were all talking at once. Clarke was overwhelmed a bit, then she saw Jasper. She was nervous. Jasper, Smiled nervously and then softly wrapped his arms around Clarke. "I'm so glad your okay" he said softly. It was a welcome that brought tears to Clarke's eyes. One of the welcomes she was the most nervous about.

Everyone was asking about her travels and telling her about the changes going on at camp when suddenly she looked up and Abby rushed into the room. She raced to Clarke and took her in her arms. Closing her eyes just held her and cried with joy. He daughter was home safe and it was the best feeling in the world. Clarke cried also. Abby looked into her face. Holding Clarke's face in her hands. Looking her over as if to make sure she was all in one piece. Then she wrapped her arms around her again and just held her.

The Drop ship kids left them alone and Abby turned and led Clarke away towards her quarters. She wanted to catch up on what her daughter had been doing while she was away.

Once Abby got Clarke inside her room. She sat down next to her daughter. Clarke told her mom all about her time away and about meeting Gemma, and how the woman helped her. Abby also told Clarke about all that had happened at Camp Jaha. She told Clarke about how Bellamy almost died from the grounder attack. But she didn't mention the baby. She didn't feel like it was her place. She did tell Clarke about Emerson and the threat they were facing and about him murdering Bellamy's girlfriend. That's why he was out trying to hunt down Emerson himself.

"Bellamy's girlfriend." Clarke kept saying to herself. She felt her heart drop at the sound. She thought maybe they had something special, but he had a girlfriend after she left. His girlfriend had been murdered, still, she thought.." She didn't know what to think or how to feel now other than she was wrong about his feelings towards her.


	12. Camp Jaha chapter 12 Determination

Camp Jaha Chapter 12 Determination

Bellamy wondered how everyone's reaction was going to be when they saw Clarke. He was surprised at how well she looked. Her leaving must have done her good. He knew Abby was going to be relieved, as well as the others. She left him to watch everyone and he had failed in that task miserably. He had been absent in body for a long time after the grounder attack, and he knew he wasn't really there after that, unable to spend real time with everyone, his heart just wasn't in it.

Bellamy had to clear his head stop thinking of all the things he didn't do before. He had to focus on his one task. He knew that Emerson was cunning. Bellamy had to out maneuver the man. Emerson had been watching the Ark without being seen. So Bellamy thought if he did the same thing, maybe he could catch Emerson at his own game.

Walking through the entrance of Shays village brought back a flood of memories. Bellamy hated to go back but he was determined to kill Emerson. He needed to ask for help, hoping Shay would help him seek revenge for Echo's murder. He couldn't risk going to the Ark if it was being watched, but there were no loved ones of his left in the village so it shouldn't be a target, at least in theory.

Bellamy needed supplies something that would sustain him but was small enough to be easily carried. He met with Shay and Ovon filling them in on his plan. It was simple. Ovon set out to gather the gear Bellamy would need.

He felt a bit uncomfortable while Ovon was out, that left him alone with Shay. The awkward silence was deafening. Finally Shay broke the silence.

"After you kill this man, will it end your anger?" She asked.

Bellamy thought for a bit. "No" he finally said, "probably not."

"Holding on to anger and hate, Bellamy, when there is no one to direct it to, is pointless. If the person you're angry with is dead. The anger should die with them. Keeping it; only keeps the dead man's spirit alive in you. Eventually the anger and hate in your heart will eat away at you and break your spirit, "Shay said.

Bellamy understood. Still it was hard to think he could ever not hate the man. Then he wondered if Jasper hated him for killing Maya. Did the families of the 320 people that died in space still carry hate inside because he destroyed the radio. Do they carry anger in their heart for him? He knew they must, and he wouldn't blame them for it.

"You have to learn to let go of anger and hate Bellamy." Said Shay. "It's hard. Those things weigh you down, but when you let go, your heart is light and you can find peace. Echo and your child, will always be a memory to you. Do you want them to be a memory that is attached to anger and hate? If you let go of the anger and hate for the dead man that killed them, his spirit won't be a part of you and their memories will be ones that will warm your heart. Only then can you move forward and find happiness again "she said.

Bellamy just nodded. She made sense. But he couldn't imagine not hating the man. He couldn't think that far ahead. For now, he had one focus. That was to kill Emerson before Emerson killed anymore of his people.

Ovon returned after about an hour. He had dried jerky, dried berries and nuts. It should be enough to sustain Bellamy for a few days, and small enough to fit in a small pouch. Water was going to be scarce. He had three water pouches, he couldn't risk more. That was going to have to last. Bellamy had a rifle and his knife. That was all he would need but the critical part was blending in to the ground.

At least he had dark clothes. Black pants and black shirt. Typical of what the guards wore at Camp Jaha . That was fine on pitch black night, but during the day it was no good. Ovon brought him clothes closer to the color of the earth, shades of browns, and rope. Bellamy slipped on the clothing and packed his gear. He finished preparing and started his slow journey back towards Camp Jaha.

Once Bellamy made it near the camp, was when the journey would take the longest. Looking through his rifle scope he finally picked out the perfect area that provided the best cover. That evening he had a long way to go but knowing Emerson could be watching already, he had to be careful as to not blow his cover. He waited till darkness but already had his spot chosen, slowly and quietly he moved into position. He was covered in brush and limbs. He blended into the landscape. Anyone walking past would never spot him, even if they looked straight at him, partially buried old leaves and sticks left over from last season mixed with scrub brush he had picked the perfect spot. If Emerson was watching; Bellamy would spot him.

Bellamy lay still. The only thing out of place was the barrel of his Rifle. He didn't move; only searching through his rifle scope for any slight movement that could be Emerson. His body was stiff and ached, but the discomfort would be worth it in the end. He had to keep still and wait.

At night when it was black outside he crept back away from his hiding place to stretch his muscles. He wouldn't risk getting water it was too far and a fire was not an option. He would try to rest but his body refused to relax. Soon he would have to come up with a different plan. Emerson had not shown himself. Maybe he had moved on, but after leaving his calling card for Echo's murder, he doubted it. Surely Emerson knew Clarke was back so it was a matter of time.

On day three Bellamy knew this would be his last day camouflaged in the earth pit he had dug out. He was out of food and water. His muscles were tight from the unconscious tension of trying to remain motionless for days. At most he would scratch an itch or smash a biting insect, even at that he had to move in slow motion, as not to risk being spotted.

Octavia was like a caged animal. Every instinct in her body told her to go help Bellamy. She was beyond frustrated, she was mad. Mad at the entire situation. She felt useless. Being made to sit around was bad enough but being trapped inside was unbearable. Bellamy's room was even tinier than the room she grew up in. it was choking her.

Looking around Bellamy's room, he had very little. A few clothes neatly folded on a shelf, a towel, an extra pair of boots and his guard uniform, and a box where he kept a few basic toiletries next to his sink. Everything was perfectly folded and neat, yet looking at how little he had. She wondered what he did other than walk the perimeter of the camp. She thought she knew her brother inside and out. After learning about Echo's baby, and looking at his room, she felt like she didn't know him at all. That tore at her heart. What other secrets had he kept from her? She was afraid she was losing her brother little by little each day. Most of her focus had been on her and Lincoln. She tried to talk to him when she knew he had been down. But he was distant and moody most of the time. She had not tried hard enough to reach him. She prayed it wasn't already too late.

She had to leave. She needed to get out on the confinement of the Ark and find him.

Lincoln was planning to meet with Marcus, so Octavia told him she was going to hang out with Raven, claiming she needed some girl time. He bought her story. She felt bad to lie to him but this was her brother and she knew he needed her help.

Octavia knew the secret weak spots in the Camps fence. Sneaking out near the back corner was not something she liked to do because it did pose some danger and as reckless as she was, she only had used this escape twice in the past, but this was going to be her third time.

Lincoln left the meeting with Marcus and made his way back towards Bellamy's room. He was going to wait there for Octavia, when he heard Raven. She was in the maintenance bay. Lincoln went in hoping to find Octavia.

"Where's Octavia? Did she go back to the room already?" he asked.

"What? "Asked Raven.

"Octavia said you and she were going to hang out." He said.

"No, I've been in here all morning, I haven't seen Octavia." Said Raven.

Lincoln knew Octavia had lied. He knew she was going to try and sneak out. He ran down the hall towards the outside doors. Rushing outside he searched for her and asked the guards on post to look out for her.

Bellamy saw movement at the back of the camp. With his rifle he peered through the scope. He couldn't believe it. It was Octavia sneaking out. He cursed under his breath. She was going to get herself killed.

Lincoln caught sight of Octavia at about the same time Bellamy did. He had to run to the front gates ordering them opened, and then make his way towards her.

Octavia was already near the tree line when Bellamy saw the movement to the left of Octavia. Looking thru his scope again, he found the target but he was out of range for an accurate shot and Emerson backed into the forest. Octavia was between Bellamy and Emerson. She was Emerson's next target and Bellamy knew he had to reach Octavia before the killer did.

Bellamy backed up and ran. He was ripping off limbs and sticks so he could move faster. His legs were heavy, his muscles stiff and cramping up. He reached Octavia just in time to see Emerson choking the life out of his little sister.

Bellamy was enraged. Emerson was clearly heavier and bigger than Bellamy. Bellamy's gun jammed. Out of time he ran and dove into Emerson throwing them both to the ground away from Octavia. Bellamy turned to Octavia fearing her dead when he was tacked from behind by Emerson.

At the same moment Lincoln hearing the commotion went running to breathe life back into Octavia. Kneeling beside her frantically doing everything he had learned from watching Abby to breathe air into her mouth.

Emerson and Bellamy were both like crazed animals. Both fighting for loved ones lost. He slammed Bellamy against a tree, knocking the wind from his lungs. Catching his breath, Bellamy, taking two blows to the jaw. Falling to the ground, Emerson on his chest choking him. Bellamy grabs for anything,his hand finds a rock, grabbing it, hits Emerson on the side of his face, just enough to get lose. Trading blows, exhausted and bloody. He wanted to beat Emerson to death. Emerson tripping him, kicking his once broken rib the second kick breaking an old wound. Hard to catch his breath at the pain in his side. Bellamy struggling back to his feet, catching a glimpse of Lincoln hovering over Octavia's limp body. Bellamy's enraged beyond what the pain his body feels. Locked again in a vice of hate and bloodied fists. He slams the larger man against a tree then Bellamy gasps from hot searing pain as Emerson plunges a blade deep into his thigh that causes Bellamy to fall to one knee. Emerson Kicks Bellamy in the head sending him slamming to the ground. Landing on Bellamy as his breath shoots out at the pressure of the broken ribs from Emerson's weight. Choking him, pressing his thumb trying to crush the windpipe. Bellamy going dark, searching again for something then feeling the knife handle; ignoring all the pain jerks the handle, pulling the blade from his thigh and plunging it deep into Emerson's neck.

Bellamy's eyes are wide. As he stares into the face of another dead man. Emerson's pupils dilate in shock as he stares at the young man that just killed the last of his people, then his body finally slides off Bellamy's chest. The red blood pooling under his head before seeping farther into the earth.

Bellamy; bleeding crawls to Octavia as Lincoln is cradling her in his arms. Her throat is red from Emerson's hands. Touching her cheek gently with his hand, although his face swollen and bloody, he smiles telling her, "it's okay O." Bellamy finally sinks to the ground. Exhausted and weak. Trying to breath as everything goes dark.


	13. Camp Jaha Chapter 13 Retribution

Octavia kneels beside Bellamy. Lincoln Rushing to Emerson's body ripping strips from the dead man's shirt. Then back to Bellamy. Frantically wrapping Bellamy's leg attempting to stop the massive flow of blood oozing from the deep knife wound to his thigh.

Bellamy's breathing is in short gasps. Octavia taking his head in her lap.

"You're going to be okay Bell," she told him. "Come on, Bell."

Bellamy gasps for air and opens his eyes, looks at his sister. Between ragged breaths he eeks out the words, "I can't breathe O, can't breathe" spitting up bits of red watery blood, as he grasps onto her arm as if he is drowning and looking for help.

Octavia holding on his hand, his blood covered face almost unrecognizable all but the brown of those normally soft eyes that are now eyes full of fear and pain, his black mop of curls plastered in blood clinging to his forehead. His skin, normally a healthy olive glow now turning pale.

Octavia, fear gripping her but still finding her inner strength knowing to calm him and will him to fight.

"Just relax Bell." She says, "Just relax its okay."

Lincoln finishes wrapping his leg, stands, looking at Octavia with worry," I'm going for help", he says. He runs towards camp.

"Hurry Lincoln" she begs "Hurry"

Lincoln racing to the fence yells to the nearest guard, "We need Abby and a stretcher fast, Emerson's dead. It's safe now, hurry"

Lincoln's urgent tone alerted the guards of the seriousness of the situation. Lincoln felt like it was taking forever. It was too long, in reality it was only minutes until Abby and Jackson followed by two guards, raced out of the entrance.

Octavia's urging Bellamy to breathe. His eyes begin rolling back. "Where are they?" She yells to no one. Then back to Bellamy."No you don't, stay with me Bell, relax big brother," willing his focus back to her.

His eyes come back, but he's too weak to keep them open, gasping for what little air he can take in. Squeezing her hand barley weak enough just to let her know he's there.

Octavia, scared he's losing his battle can't help the flood of tears running down her cheeks, trying to transfer her strength to him coaxing him to relax and breathe.

Finally Lincoln reaches her and Bellamy with help. Octavia gently lowering Bellamy's head to the ground looking at Abby fear in her eyes, moving back to give room for Abby and Jackson the work.

Listening to his chest, running her hands over the ribs, she understands, Jackson looking at the severity of the gash in his thigh. They carefully strap him onto the stretcher, and quickly make their way back to camp. As Abby radio's back to camp, "Marcus", she says into the mic, "Tell Clarke to meet me in medical, we're going to need extra hands."

Word gets out that Emerson is dead, but relief is short lived as the kids watch Bellamy's shattered body being carried into camp.

As they carried him into the arc followed by Lincoln and Octavia, Bellamy's core group; Raven, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Harper and Monroe, try to follow, but are all stopped in the hallway, before they reach medical. Marcus, only allowing Octavia and Lincoln in with Bellamy.

"I know you're concerned, but you have to let them work," he tells the worried group.

Clarke see's Bellamy being brought in and she gasp at the sight of him. Her heart drops. Catching her breath, "Oh God, Bellamy," she mutters, seeing how pale he is under all the blood.

"Abby", say Jackson, "We're going to lose him if we can't stop this bleeding."

"Clarke, oxygen"orders Abby.

Clarke carefully places an oxygen mask over Bellamy's mouth and nose. He begins to breathe easier.

"Clarke I need you to set up an IV" says Abby. Clarke gets to work, struggling to find a vein.

Lincoln holding Octavia, giving her strength. He can feel her tremble with fear. She rarely shows her weakness, yet he knows the Blake's weakness is the love for each other, something he never had, and wonders what it's like to carry the burden of someone so close.

Finally Abby and Jackson were able to stop the bleeding. Jackson was given the task of suturing the wound. Abby refocusing on his chest. She was carefully listening and feeling his torso running her fingers along his ribs trying to determine what was out of place, making sure she didn't miss anything. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

Clarke was standing at the front of his bed watching Abby. Her hands automatically on both sides of his head buried in the black waves of his hair.

"It looks like he's going to pull through," she finally said. "He's going to be sore, and he has to stay in bed."

"His breathing?" Asked Octavia.

"It looks like those same ribs from before were broken again, but this time they punctured his lung, "she said," but that should heal in time with rest, we just need to monitor his breathing very closely for the next few days and make sure, but he won't be doing anything for a few weeks."

It was like the whole room took a breath and everyone's shoulders relaxed.

"God, he's going to hate that." Said Octavia.

Clarke, smiled at Octavia's words, then she closed her eyes in relief and dropped her head towards his and whispered, "You're going to be okay" her chin quivering.

Octavia turned and hugged Lincoln in relief. Then back towards Bellamy rushing to his side and looking at him, "I told you big brother, I told you, you're going to be okay, I promise."

Lincoln coming up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Giving them a squeeze. Then looking at Bellamy, "You got him Bellamy, you got him."

Marcus, who had been quietly watching, turns and leaves the room. He looks at Bellamy's core group, who had been clustered together waiting for word. They all jump up when he steps out. His smile is relief to them as he says Bellamy was going to be okay. They begin hugging each other.

To the camp, the current threat is over. Emerson is dead. They can breathe a sigh of relief and finally get back to normal.

Clarke takes wet cloths and slowly starts to clean the blood from Bellamy's face. Gentle and slow, carefully cleaning his cuts. Taking her time as she memorizes his features. The thick black eyelashes closed against his freckled skin, that's finally regaining the warm olive color mixed with a grayish blue as bruises began setting in. Underneath the oxygen mask Clarke can see the left side of his face is swollen from the powerful blows inflicted and his lip is cut open and swollen on one side. Clarke is being slow and meticulous, taking her time as an excuse to stay by his side. Octavia on one side of him and Clarke on the other, they both glance up at each other and half laugh at each other, as they both share tears of relief. Octavia just shakes her head and continues stroking Bellamy's hand. Lincoln has retreated to the chair in the corner giving Octavia time with her brother and watches the two girls hover over Bellamy. Clarke moved down and begins cleaning and dressing the wounds to his other hand and fist, broken open and bloody from the blows he inflicted on Emerson during the fight. She begins to bandage his hand.

"Do I look that bad?" he weakly asks through the mask, as he notices the two girls tear streaked faces.

They both look at him and smile. "Welcome back big brother." Says Octavia.

Clarke steps back near Lincoln when Abby comes over and lifts the mask from his face asking him. "Bellamy, do you know where you are?"

"Earth"he says with a painful smile. She just smiles back, but quickly is serious again. Okay Bellamy, you have some broken ribs again, but they have punctured your lung. You will heal but you're going to have to stay in bed for a while. We will be monitoring you here for the next few days. Then after that you can go back to your own room, but that's only if you follow our instructions, also you've got a very deep stab wound to your leg, hopefully it didn't damage anything but you lost a lot of blood so you're going to feel weak until your body has a chance to heal. Do you understand what I just told you?"

Bellamy just closed his eyes and nodded yes. Then Octavia buried her face into his shoulder and cried tears of relief. He turned his head towards her, so her head was under his chin then bending his arm to rest his hand on her head, letting her know he was okay.

Clarke still beside Lincoln wants desperately to go to him and hold him, but she knows not to. She just has to stand and watch as Octavia and Bellamy comfort each other.

Finally Bellamy drifts to sleep. Exhausted from days of stalking Emerson, very little food and drink, his body weak, from blood loss and pain.

When the room is finally dark and quiet, Raven and Monty sneak in and stand next to Bellamy's bed. Not wanting to wake him. Just needing to know he's okay. Monty stands shoulders drawn his arms wrapped around himself. Eyes furrowed in concern. Raven taking his bandaged hand and stroking it gently. Then leans in softly brushes a kiss to Bellamy's forehead. Raven's eyes are wet pools as she looks at his battered body, then she turns to Monty and he wraps his arms quietly around her in comfort. Finally they turn to sneak back out and realize all along, Jackson has been sitting in the corner watching, he just nodded to them letting them know it was okay.


	14. Camp Jaha Chapter 14 Stubborn

'I said no Bellamy!" yelled Abby. "Jackson!"

Jackson hurried into the room to find Bellamy struggling to get off the bed, one hand painfully pressing his ribs. Abby trying to hold him back from escaping. Jackson went to try and help her keep Bellamy in bed.

"I have to get out of here," he said clenching his teeth from the pain. Finally giving up and laying back down, the struggle bringing sweat to his forehead.

"Look, you have got to relax, any farther damage to those ribs, it's going to make things much worse for you," she said firmly. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"I can relax alone in my own room, "he snapped back.

"It's only been two days Bellamy," said Abby.

Bellamy looked at Jackson, then to Abby, gritting his teeth in frustration. "I can't relax in here, I'm sick of people staring at me," he grumbled.

"Okay then, No more visitors, if that's what it takes to help you stay in bed, that's what I'll do" said Abby.

Bellamy just nodded, still clearly frustrated. He was irritable and hated feeling trapped in medical. If he was honest with himself, he was trying to avoid Clarke. Pretending to be asleep the one time she came into the room.

Octavia was a constant. She had suddenly turned into a chatter box. It reminded him of when she was a little girl always asking questions and overly cheerful. He knew she was trying too hard to cheer him up.

Abby posted a no visitor sign on the door. Octavia ignored it. No one including, Abby, was keeping her from Bellamy. He thought it was funny. The truth was his visitors didn't bother him, but Clarke did, yet he couldn't tell that to Abby or anyone else.

The second night Jackson stopped having to monitor his breathing so he was finally left alone. Bellamy decided he could finally sneak away. Holding his side through the pain, he tried to roll over and put his feet to the floor, the pain shot through his thigh, his leg was weak and trembling. Whatever direction he moved, brought sharp pain shooting through his side. He struggled to his feet and stumbled trying to slip on his pants. He had to stop, squeezing his eyes shut until the pain lessened. He glanced up and saw his reflection on a glass panel and was taken aback at his own face, swollen and blue on one side his lip cut. He looked bad, but he has looked much worse in the past. He just shook his head, and painfully limped to the door, his half hop, half limp made his side hurt more. One hand splayed over his ribs, he tried to hold on to anything with his free hand to help steady himself. The pain made him almost regret trying to escape, but his stubbornness won out and he was determined to get to the privacy of his own room.

Stumbling to the door, he opens it. There she is, Clarke staring right at him. Her big blue eyes wide, mouth open.

"What the hell are you doing up?" she exclaims. "Are you insane?"

Bellamy was gritting his teeth through the pain. She was the one person he was trying to avoid.

Frustrated, he put his hand up to stop her fussing. "Please just stop" he said. "Why are you even here," he said it more like a statement rather than a question.

The way he spoke to her hurt. She had hoped to sneak in and secretly see him, now she was caught with no explanation.

"I had to check your breathing "she lied.

She didn't want him to know that she came every night just to sit by his side while he slept, feeling helpless as she watched him toss his head and fight the nightmares that haunted his dreams. One night she thought she heard him call out her name.

"You know, I don't care," he said while letting out a tired breath. He was hurting and he needed to get to his room before he collapsed.

"You're not supposed to be up, you're going to hurt yourself," she argued.

He just ignored her and struggled limping down the corridor. One hand clinching his rib cage, the other hand still bandaged grasping, the wall for support. His jaw clinched from both the pain in his body and the anger at having her catch him in such a vulnerable position.

Clarke stood and watched him move away from her. He was being mean to her. A part of her wanted to run away and cry, the other part of her wanted to tell him what an ass he was being. Instead, she watched him, the mess that he was, stubborn, barefoot, shirtless, messy mop of black hair, painfully limping down the hall. Between his wrapped torso, his bandaged hand, and his swollen blue face, she couldn't help herself but giggle at him. She put her hand to her mouth and tried to stop but couldn't.

It was the first time she laughed since being back. She felt guilty laughing at his pain, but he was so damn stubborn and mean, she couldn't help herself.

He heard her. She was laughing at him. It was the wrong thing to do. He just clenched his eyes shut and kept struggling down the hall. Clenching his jaw, he wanted to be anywhere but here. What had he ever seen in her, she was an annoying brat and he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

His room was several corridors away, he had a long way to go. He didn't pass anyone and was trying to be extra quiet, but was making more noise than he realized. He was sweating a lot now and he noticed his leg was beginning to throb more. He felt dizzy.

"Bellamy, let me at least help you." He heard Clarke say from behind him. Was she following him?

"No Princess, I got this. Don't you have someplace to go ?" he said in a snarky tone. After her laughing at him, he would rather crawl to his room before he would let her help him.

Then he stumbled. His leg gave out and he went crashing to the ground. The pain in his side unbearable, wrapping both arms around his entire rib cage. Eyes squeezed shut to the stabbing hurt.

Clarke was immediately at his side. "Bellamy, are you okay?" she asked worry in her voice. Her hands went to his shoulder.

His breathing was labored, he had to just lay there a minute to let the pain subside. Eyes squeezed shut.

"What the hell is going on?" The noise had woken up Raven." Bellamy? What are you doing?" she asked kneeling down by him. She looked up at Clarke, with a questioning stare.

'I caught him sneaking out of Medical, I tried to stop him," said Clarke.

Finally Wick came out rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?" he asked

"Bellamy's being an idiot," said Raven.

Bellamy tried to struggle up, Clarke was trying to help, he just shoved her away, "Don't touch me" he snapped.

She just backed away, hurt.

Raven took his arm, "Bellamy let us help you, don't be YOU for like a minute, Okay?" she was serious. Wick and Raven carefully helped him to his feet.

Bellamy gave Raven a half smile, and a nod. Then she saw the look in his eyes. The soft brown sad eyes that were begging for help. He needed rescuing out of the situation. She understood.

As Clarke watched Raven and Wick slowly and carefully help Bellamy down the corridor, speaking in low voices ; her heart dropped. She was beyond hurt, she was crushed. Bellamy hated her.

Getting Bellamy to his room was a task. Raven wanted to talk to him about how he was towards Clarke, but knew Bellamy would clam up because Wick was there. It would have to wait until tomorrow. She knew Bellamy had been going thru a lot, but couldn't understand his resentment towards Clarke. Finally inside his room, Wick and Raven got him into the bed.

"You do know, Abby's going to hit the roof when she finds out about this ." said Raven

"Yea I know, and I don't care" said Bellamy flatly.

"Hey though, Thanks guys." He said. "Sorry I woke you up."

"What makes you think we were sleeping" Raven said raising her eyebrows and cocking her head.

Wick threw his face to his palm and shook his head.

Bellamy just laughed at her then grabbing his ribs in pain, regretted it.

"Do you need anything before we go?" asked Wick.

"No I'm good, thanks guys," he said.

Before closing the door, Raven looked at him seriously and said, "Tomorrow, you and me, were having a talk" as she gave him that look Raven gets when she is serious.

Bellamy just let out a breath, closed his eyes and nodded.


	15. Camp Jaha Chapter 15 Breakfast Club

Camp Jaha Chapter 15 Breakfast club

She watched Wick and Raven help Bellamy struggle back down the corridor. She was just standing there left behind.

Clarke was crushed. Leaving after Mt. Weather was a mistake. She didn't realize how much her leaving affected her people, or how much returning did either. Maybe coming back was a mistake. Bellamy begged her to stay that day, but she was too wrapped up in her own pain, she didn't realize his. Telling him she was leaving was the hardest thing to do. The pain in his eyes was heart breaking, but she didn't see it at the time, now she can't get his look out of her mind from that day.

She figured Jasper and Octavia would not welcome her back, she never dreamed her biggest adversary was going to be one of the biggest reason she returned. Maybe she should just leave again. But why should she leave, this was her home, her mom was here, her friends were here! Bellamy Blake was not going to rule her, If he wanted to be the jack ass , he could be one, she just needs to get over him, he's not all that! Now she just had to make herself believe it.

Clarke went back to her room. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. She just laid there, he seemed so mean. He told her not to touch him. He's never said that to her before. She was unsure how to handle his rudeness towards her. Finally she drifted off to sleep

Clarke woke the next morning surprised that she slept well with no bad dreams. The one thing that made her feel good was knowing how much crap her mom was going to give Bellamy for walking out of medical in the middle of the night, if you could even classify what he was doing as walking. The thought made her smile. She wished she could watch her mom yelling at him because the way he acted, it served him right.

Clarke made her way to medical. She wanted to find out they were going to do about Bellamy. She couldn't help but be curious; she hoped they gave him hell.

She could her Abby yelling at Jackson all the way down the hall. "What do you mean he's gone? " Abby yelled.

"Well, he isn't here" said Jackson.

"Did you check his room? Someone must have helped him, or if he reinjures those ribs…" yelled Abby.

Clarke stood there watching them. She was almost smiling when Abby saw her.

"Clarke, do you know anything about Bellamy leaving?" she asked.

Clarke just pursed her lips then said simply. "Yes, I saw him leaving last night, trying to hobble down the hall like an idiot. I tried to make him go back to medical, but he was being an ass and went anyway."

"Why didn't you come get me?" Abby fussed. "You know how dangerous that was? You know better than that Clarke."

"Well I tried-"Clarke said

"You know, forget it, I'm going to check on him," said Abby. She was clearly frustrated.

Clarke wondered how Bellamy sneaking out got her yelled at. At least she had the satisfaction of knowing Abby was going to give him hell.

She decided she was going to get breakfast. She was determined not to let Bellamy Blake spoil anymore of her day.

"Clarke over here." Raven waved to her when she got to the cantina.

Clarke grabbed some dried meat and fruit and made her way to sit with Raven, Wick and Monty.

"Hey" she said.

"So did you get Bellamy Butthead to his room okay "Clarke said, in a snarky tone?

Wick repeated, "Bellamy Butthead? Harsh, but that's a good one; I have to remember that one." He laughed.

Raven just smiled and elbowed him. "Yes, we got him to his room. He was such a grump though, but then"

"It's Bellamy, he's always grumpy" all four said together. Then the four laughed in unison.

It was nice to share a laugh. Clarke was starting to feel more at home, there were small adjustments she had to get used to. Most of the kids had their problems, some bigger than others.

"Bellamy doesn't like to be around people" said Monty. "He probably would be uncomfortable in medical. It sounds like something he would do. Even when we would visit, we did it after he fell asleep."

"So you didn't visit him while he was awake, you waited till he was asleep so he wouldn't know you even visited?" asked Wick. "That is so…bazar."

"No you don't know Blake" said Raven. "He would hate you to visit him while he was hurt in bed."

"So you just go stand and stare at him in the dark? That's just freaking creepy, I mean, what if he knew you were there? You know; what if he was pretending to sleep, "asked Wick?

"No. No I knew he was sleeping because he was having a bad dream and…" Clarke stopped talking. Embarrassed, she had just admitted she sat with him alone in the dark also.

"Well good grief "said Wick, "no wonder the poor dude wanted to go hide in his room! Everyone skulking around in the dark, I don't blame him!"

Raven just looked at Wick and said, "I promise if you ever have to stay in the med bay, I will only visit you when you're awake."

"Good" said Wick.

Raven got more serious. "Clarke, about last night, I'm sorry Bellamy seemed so mean to you. You have to understand, it's not you. I mean he's been through some bad stuff."

"I know" said Clarke, "I just hoped, well, I know leaving wasn't…"

"Leaving wasn't the right thing to do?" said Octavia. She had just walked up behind Clarke and heard what she was starting to say.

"Octavia" said Clarke

"You know Clarke, I didn't say anything the other day, but now that Bell isn't here, I'll tell you just what I've wanted to say for a long time" said Octavia.

Other people at the cantina were turning to look at the two.

"Octavia" said Monty "This isn't the place."

'No she needs to hear this," said Octavia" You sent him in that mountain, knowing he would likely get killed. But he went anyway. He did everything you asked, yet when we all got back, you left him here alone to pick up the pieces. He was a wreck Clarke. So what? Your feelings are hurt, because he wasn't here waiting with open arms?"

Clarke didn't know what to say. Raven, Wick and Monty just sat speechless.

Octavia just looked at Clarke with venom.

Finally Clarke said, "Your right. Leaving Bellamy to take care of everything was a mistake. I regret what I did, that's why I came back. It was selfish of me, and I was a coward. I want to tell him that, but I don't know how to talk to him." Clarke was fighting back tears.

"You go to him and open your damn mouth." Said Octavia "Hopefully something comes out that makes a difference." Then Octavia stormed away.


	16. Camp Jaha Chapter 16 Tension

Camp Jaha Chapter 16 Nerves

Bellamy lay on his bed unable to sleep. He was frustrated, tired, sore, anxious.

His body was fighting him and keeping him from doing what he wanted to do. He needs to leave.

He can't bear to be around Clarke.

She returned, healthy and strong from what he could tell. Most of the kids suffered some form of

trauma from Mt Weather, some more than others. Clarke would be better at handling emotional

stuff with them.

He resented her leaving him with all the responsibility, but more than that he resented her for

turning her back on him. His head, heart and ego were fighting a battle. He needed to be alone.

The force of the pounding on his door told Bellamy he wasn't in for a friendly visit. He didn't answer,

there was no need, his door was unlocked, a mistake on his part, he was just too sore to get up and

lock it.

"Bellamy, are you awake?" asked Abby in a harsh tone, as she opened the door slowly before

stepping into the dim room.

"Yes" Bellamy answered in a low, moody tone.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it was to walk out of medical? I'm tempted to drag you

back and have you strapped down. You promised me you would stay a few more days." Abby

said in an angry tone.

"No I didn't " he said in a low flat tne.

"We disgussed this yesterday Bellamy" she said

"You talked, I listened, but I never agreed to anything" said Bellamy quietly.

Abby, clearly frustrated continued."You had three broken ribs, one bad enough to puncture your

lung, not to mention that knife wound did alot of damage , do you realize you almost bled to death ?

Honestly I cant undestand how reckless you're being. Your lungs could recollapse, if you fell you could

open that leg wound, do you care so little about yourself?" she asked

"I'm fine" he said .

Abby pulled up his only chair, and sat next to him, she helped pull him up to a sitting position,then

carefuly unwrapped the bandages that were tight

around his ribs.. listening to his lungs with her stethiscope. She then carefully and slowly ran her finges along

each rib. Pressing just barely enough to feel them, causing him to wince at the pressure. She glanced at his

face when he did. He avoided eye contact, looking away. Finally rewrapping his torso, then helping him back down.

Rising up, Abby looked down at him,"Your ribs are more swollen today, probably because of your

running around the corridors all night. Hopefully you didn't do any farther damage.

He didn't respond. He just looked at his door.

Then her tone changed. "Bellamy, I know your having a hard time right now. You know we all

care about you. Is there anything you want to talk about ? You can talk to Me or Marcus anytime, you know that."

He just looked down and shook his head slightly no.

"Well, okay, I'll alow you to stay here, but if I find out your getting up or doing anything stupid, I'll

strap you down in medical, and you know I will, but you have to promse me you will stay in bed" she said.

He just looked at her and nodded.

"I want to hear you promse Bellamy,: she said with folded arms.

"I promise" he said in a dull tone.

"Okay, and I'll have someone check that leg wound and redress it later." she said before leaving.

Clarke knocked, and waited, then knocked again.

after last night she dreaded seeing him, at the same time desperatly wanted to see him.

"Bellamy" she called his name while opening his door.

He saw her step into the room. His heart began to race, he wanted to scream.

He loved her, he wanted her so badly, but knew she would only be hurt in the end.

The closeness to her was almost more than he could take, he knew she would

breakdown his defences if he let her near him.

"Why are you here,can't you all just leave me alone and let me sleep" he said in frustration.

"I have to redress your leg," she said "Trust me I didn't volunteer to do this, but Mom

has her hand full right now, so she sent me."

Clarke didn't want him to know, she really had volunteered, hoping they could get past whatever

tension had grown between them. She had practiced what she wanted to say, tell him how

much she regretted leaving, and how much she missed him. But she couldn't. He was clearly not happy

she was here, and she was unsure how to talk to him.

"They sent a Princess to do the dirty work, that's suprising, isn't this below your pay grade?"

he said, smirking. He was trying to insult her. He wanted her to regret coming, hoping she would try

to avoid him.

"Why do you have to be like this?" she asked "What is your problem?" she asked.

"I don't have a problem," he said "I came here to be left alone, don't you get that?"

She pulled up a chair and pulled the cover away from his leg. He was still wearing his pants.

"Your wound has to be cleaned or it can get septic." she said, "Your going to have to take

off your pants."

"Trying to get me out of my pants Princess ?" he said in a smart tone. At the same time he

began unfastening them and pulling them down still covered under the blanket , It was hard to move

and painful but he was trying not to let it show. Only his leg was uncovored, and he was able to

get them to his thigh, but stopped at that point.

She finished pulling them off for him. Neither spoke, it was awkward for them both.

She silently began unwrapping the bandages. His leg was muscled and firm. She swallowed

and tried to brush away thoughts in her head that she knew she shouldn't be feeling.

He lay there, tense, and uncomfortable. She was touching him and his frustrations were

begining to mount. He was gritting his teeth, his jaws flexing, he couldn't have her here. He knew

his resolve would faulter, he knew he would cave. If he did, she would suffer, and he couldn't bear that,

not becase of him, he wouldn't allow it. Never again.

"Are you about done?" he asked aggrivated, " your enjoying this way too much Princess, but sorry,

I'm not that kind of guy" he said, He wanted to be vulger, he wanted her to be disgusted and be

uncomfortable. Anything that would cause her to leave before he gave in to his desires and took her in

his arms. She was so beautiful he wanted to taste her lips, then he shook the thoughts from his mind.

"Funny, thats not what hear" she said sarcastically back to him.

She immediatly thought of Echo and regretted saying the, knowing he had lost someone just

days ago.

Bellamy just stayed silent at her remark.

"Trust me, Bellamy, I don't like this any better than you"she said.

She finally got the bandages removed, She flinched at the huge slice in his flesh

was torn and Jagged at one side from him ripping out the blade during the fight. The skin around it

was red and swollen, a row of stitches, several had ripped out from his fall the previous night, had

caused bleeding.

"You ripped out some stitches, probably last night when you fell" she said."But it should be

okay if you dont try something stupid again," she said. She continued cleaning the wound.

He just stayed quiet, wishing she would hurry and finish. He just put his bent arm over his

closed eyes to avoid looking at her. Waiting for her to finish. He hated being mean, but he was

frustrated, and it was torturing him.

She finally had him rewrapped, and pulled the covers back over his leg.

"You can't be on that leg for a while, you have to stay in bed." she said.

He was frustrated, and getting angry.

"Your just loving this aren't you? Can't you just go now? Damn, I'm sick of this" he shouted,

then grimised at the pain his outburst caused his ribs.

"What the hell is your problem? "she finally shouted back."Do you hate me that much? I'm sorry

I left, Okay? I'm sorry, is that what you want hear?" she cried.

He felt terrible. He didn't want to hurt her. It killed him and made him angry at the same time. He

was doing it on purpose to protect her from him. He was too tired to fight. She would never understand.

"No Clarke, I don't care, It doesn't matter anymore." he said, his voice was tired, and slow,

like he had given up. Then he just closed his eyes not wanting to look at the pain he saw in her eyes.

Tears were streaming from her eyes when she open the door just as Raven was getting there.

"Clarke?" Raven said, seeing the tears. Then she looked at Bellamy laying there, he had put his

arm back over his face, Trying to block out everything.

Clarke just walked away, Raven followed her grabbing her arm, turning Clarke to face her.

"Whats going on?" she asked

"I just never should have come back, It was stupid to think...," she didnt finish the sentence,

"I thought maybe we could... he hates me, God I was such an idiot" she cried.

"Clarke, you don't understand, he's been "

"Through a lot yea I get it, he had a girlfriend and she died, I know the story Raven , I'm sorry he

was hurt" Clarke interupted her. "But why does he have to be so mean, its like he's doing everything

he can to hurt me."

"I don't know Clarke, you just have to know, everything happened so fast, he's just really messed

up right now" Raven said.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore" Clarke said.

"you know you don't mean that," said Raven "You both care about each other, everyone see's it."

"Yea, well try telling him that. He hates me, I just need to go," said Clarke " This was a mistake."

Raven watched her go, then turned and went to Bellamys room.

"What was that?" she asked him, "Do you get off on making girls cry?"

"Raven" Bellamy sighed "Not now please."

But Raven continued."What is going on, I know this isn't you. come on talk to me" she said.

Dark circles had formed around his eyes that were bloodshot and glazed.

"Bellamy" said Raven, more sypathetic now, seeing how tired he looked.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked "God you look terrible."

"Gee thanks." he said. "No I cant sleep, Raven, Im so tired though."

"Okay, look I know what you need. Ill be right back" she said.

Raven left and returned with Abby.

"Oh God" Bellamy mumbled upon seeing her."Raven, what did you do?"

"Bellamy , Raven said you can't sleep, Im going to give you something to rest," said Abby.

Bellamy just nodded, normally he would refuse anything to make him not in control, but

he was too tired to even care, he just wanted an escape.

Abby pushed the needle into his arm, and Bellamy didn't remember anything after that.

"He'll sleep now, Its a powerful sedative, but because of his lung, someone should stay

with him." said Abby.

"I'll stay" said Raven, "But can you let Wick know, i'm here."

"Yea, iIl let him know" said Abby "Clarke came back to medical, she was upset, do you

know what happened?" asked Abby.

"No I came in on the end of it, and he wasn't talking," said Raven.

Abby just nodded " Just watch his breathing, let me know if there are any changes,

but he should be fine, I think he just needed sleep" said Abby, then she left.

Raven settled into the small chair, watching Bellamy finally sleep, wondering what was going

on in his head, he had been through much the past few weeks, She wondered if he would ever

be fine.


	17. Camp Jaha Chapter 17 Pony Rides

Chapter 17 Tears and Pony Rides

Octavia showed up about an hour after Abby gave Bellamy the seditive. Raven told her about him and Clarke. Octavia didn't like Clarke, but knew Bellamy loved her. She also knew he would never admit it. She didn't understand his meanness towards her tho, unless he resented her for leaving. She could understand , hell she didn't blame him for that ,but also she wondered if Echo and the baby had something to do with his mood. She had not spoken to him about it yet, there hadn't been the right time or place, she wanted to let him know she was aware of it.

She knew how he felt about kids, and knew it tore him up inside.

He began to stir, Raven and Octavia both sat up and watched, making sure his breathing was good, then he started to talk.

"The kids, no, I'm sorry " he moaned "Clarke don't go please" he cried.

"He's having a nightmare" said Octavia, worried.

"My sister my resp.." he mumbled.

"Oh Bell" Octavia cried.

He started breathing harder, and screamed "Clarke stop, I'm sorry..."

Octavia went to him, she softly shook him "Bell, your having a bad dream."

"Huh?" he asked groggy, "O?" "What are you.." then he drifted back to sleep, the seditive Abby had given him was powerful.

"Take me on a pony ride Bell..." Octavia wispered into his ear."

"Pony ride.." he mumbled back..

Raven looked at her, questioning her words.

"When I was little, he put me on his back and took me on make believe pony rides. Give him a happy thought to sleep to, maybe he wont have nightmares. worth a try, right?"

Raven looked at Octavia, She was so hard core and tough. She was a warrior, but she was so much more than that. She could be soft and loving when it came to Bellamy, She would take on anyone that threatened him, just like he would do for her.

Octavia had tears in her eyes, looking at him, she hated to see him so weakened and suffering. She remembered him happier when they were kids, even trapped in that tiny room on the Ark, she remembered the smile he alwas had for her, and how she missed that big smile of his, and those pony rides.

Raven just wrapped her arms around Octavia. "He's going to be okay Octava,"she said.

Raven stayed throught the night. Her and Octavia taking turns watching Bellamy, while the other slept. At dawn Raven left to get the three something to eat. Bellamy began to stir, waking to see his sister sitting next to him. "O?" he said, groggy, eyes coming into focus.

"Why are you here ?" he asked.

"Abby gave you somehing to sleep, but someone had to keep watch and make sure you kept breathing" she said.

"I'm glad you did. Keep breathing that is," she said in a deadpan tone.

He smiled at her droll tone,"Yea I am too," he said. "Wasn't Raven here?" he asked, remembering Raven had gotten Abby.

"Yea she was here too," said Octavia,"she went to get us all something to eat."

"Good, Im starving, I think I forgot to eat yesterday, ' he said.

"Yesterday was pretty interesting." said Octavia "apparently you earned a new nick name." she said.

"Oh yea" he asked "whats that?"

"Bellamy Butt head" she said and smiled.

"Sorry I asked" he said.

There was a pounding on the door, Octavia opened it to Raven with a tray of food, enough for all three.

"You know, he said he didn't eat at all yesterday," Octavia said to her.

"Well that's probably why you were so mean then," Raven said "I hope thats the excuse anyway." she said to him.

"Was I mean to you?, I'm sorry if I was. I really don't remember it," he said.

"No Bellamy, You were mean to Clarke, you made her cry," said Raven.

"She deserves it" snapped Octavia,"She abandoned us, and him" she added.

"Octavia" said Bellamy,he looked like he wasn't proud about how he acted.

"Bellamy, we all know you have feelings for her." Raven said "When are you going to admit it yourself ?"

"Look, I just need to distance myself from her." he said " If I have any feelings for her, I'd be doing her a favor."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Raven, Everyone that gets involved with me, ends up hurt, or worse, I'm no good for anyone." he said.

"Thats just stupid," said Raven.

"Bell, what makes you say that?" asked Octavia.

"You need a list? he asked.

"Octavia, look at us, you said it yourself, I took you to the dance, mom got floated. They locked you up."

"Bell you know I didn't mean that" she said sadly.

"And look at you Raven, You got shot," he said.

"Murphy shot me, Bellamy, not you." she said.

"But you were trying to help _me_." he said, tilting his head towards her. "Roma, Charlotte, Maya. Echo,and our..." he trailed off looking down." shaking his head, unshed tears springing to his eyes.

Tears fell freely down Octavia's cheeks as she went to him and carefully wrapped her arms around him. "Im so sorry about Echo and your baby Bell."

He squeezed his eyes tight, swallowing back the tightness in his throat. Closing his eyes to block out the pain of wondering what might have been. Finally he pulled back." Don't you see, Emerson almost killed you O. It was because of me. We were lucky this time, but I can't risk it any more. I'm not safe, I have to protect the people I love, and if that means making Clarke hate me. Then thats what I have to do."

"So you finally admit it. You love Clarke" said Raven.

"What?" asked Bellamy ."No, I just need to... "

Octavia interupted him "No Bell, you just said you loved her."

"Whatever," he said."As soon as I'm able, I'm leaving' he said, "I've decided its best for everyone, I'll come back eventually, to visit, but I just need go" he said.

"No Bell, I can't lose you" said Octavia,"I can't live without you."

"Octavia, you'll never lose me, I'll always be here" and he pointed to his heart,"But you have Lincoln now, You'll never be alone."

"You should't be alone either," she cried. "You need to be happy too."

"Knowing that the people I _love_ are safe and happy,is what _will_ make me happy, dont you understand." he said. "Look, lets just drop it for now. I'm not going anywhere until I'm out of this bed, and all I can think of is that food, I'm starving," he said trying to lighten the mood in the room.


	18. Camp Jaha Chapter 18 Another Goodbye

Chapter 18 Another goodbye

Only three days passed since Clarke and Bellamy had seen each other. She stayed away, devistated at the way he treated her. Her heart was aching. She knew turning her back on him all those months ago wasn't the best choice to make, but she didn't realize it would have turned out so bad. She felt like she had lost her best friend. Everything at Camp Jaha reminded her of him. The drop ship kids, Octavia, the guards. She tried to stay busy helping Abby in medical, keeping her mind occupied. Wondering when she was going to bump into Bellamy, dreading the moment, knowing he hated her and affraid he would see the agony in her eyes.. She didn't think she would be able to bear it.

She knew after she left; Bellamy had a girlfriend named Echo, and was bringing her to live wth him at Camp Jaha, so he must have fallen in love with her. Although the poor girl was murdered, it had made Bellamy go crazy enough to hunt down and kill Emerson.

Clarke had thought all along that she and Bellamy had a special connection. How could she have been so wrong. She was naive. He could have any girl he wanted, why would he want her, she was flawed, she was a coward, running away from her people when it got tough. His resentment was apparent. Maybe they had been good co-leaders, but nothing more, he had no more feelings for her than he would have for Monroe, or Harper. She is so glad she didn't throw herself at him, she would have felt like a fool.

Clarke went to medical and pulled her mother aside. She wasn't going to like what she had to say, but Clarke needed to leave again. She couldn't bear to be around Bellamy. Not now, right now her feelings were raw, seeing him everyday would be too hard. She first needed to get over him, and she couldn't do that with him here as a constant reminder of what she lost.

"I need to go and see Gemma," Clarke said. "She's old and I have a bad feeling" lied Clarke. "I'll be back.' she told Abby "its something I have to do." she told her mom.

Clarke didn't want Abby to know the truth, that she was in love with Bellamy, but he didn't love her, he hated her. It was too humiliating to admit that she wanted to run away because of a boy. She knew it was a stupid teenage childish thing to do, but she also knew she couldn't stay, knowing she would have to see him everyday. She had to get distance between her and Bellamy Blake.

Abby argued, and pleaded, she was tempted to lock her daughter up. She ordered her to stay, knowing it was pointless. She knew that Clarke was going to do what she wanted to do, she had done it before. Clarke had claimed her independence when she told her mom "You may be the Chancellar, but i'm in charge".

Clarke hugged her mother. Tears in her eyes, promises made to return. She left medical, and walked down the corridor towards the barracks. Most of the kids were still wandering about, getting ready to leave for their different duties. Telling Monty and Jasper and the others wasn't too hard, They hated to see her go, but Clarke gave them the same story about Gemma. She thought it would be the easiest story, she could never tell the truth, that she was running because of a broken heart.

Talking to Raven was a little harder. Raven wasn't fooled. She saw Clarke's reaction when Bellamy made her cry. "I just have to go someplace, and think, I can't be here, and face him." she told Raven.

"You both are idiots' said Raven. Raven was not one to pull punches. She would tell it like it was. "You both love each other, I wish you would just go and tell him" she said in frustration.

"You have to swear to me Raven, not to tell him." Clarke said.

"I wont say anything, I promise" said Raven.

Clarke, had gathered her pack the night before. She would be prepared this time for her journey, unlike the first time

she walked away from camp Jaha. Walking through the gate, didn't make her feel good. She had a dull ache in the pit of her stomach, her heart felt heavy. As she walked out , tears started to stream down her cheeks. Knowng she was walking away from the one person that she wanted so badly. The one man that had taken it upon himself, to go into the mountain, risk everything to save his people. Walking away, she thought about his strong arms and how they had once wrapped around her waist and held her tight, and she would miss his black thick bushy hair that framed his face and fell over his eyes, the eyes that could speak volumes, just by a simple glance, the curve of his lips, the lips she would never taste, the mouth that would never speak softly to her. she wanted to die. She wanted to crawl into a deep hole and just sleep away the heart ache she was feeling.

The green forest surrounded Clarke with its thick green mossy covered logs laying on their sides. lush and cool, a dampness that made the green a vivid shade, looking fresh and new, it was beautiful. The trees tall and full. Clarke had always been in awe of the forest, and all the bright colors that bounced off everything, when the suns rays would find places to peek through and steam in. Clarke took no pleasure in the beauty around her. She was numb, simply put, clarke was sad, and she wanted to find a place and just hide out for a while. She knew just where to go. Her first home on earth.

Raven hated breaking promises. She had vowed always to stand by her word. She promised she wouldn't tell Bellamy that Clarke had left but, she never promised she wouldn't tell Octavia.


	19. Camp Jaha Chapter 19 Reflective Journey

Chapter 19 Reflective Journey

When Octavia told Bellamy that Clarke left Camp Jaha, he went ballistic. She was finally back safely, now she was gone again. He couldn't understand her logic, or lack of, but he wasn't going to rest knowing she was in harms way again.

He realized he wasn't physically ready to leave, his ribs and leg wound were not yet healed, but Clarke was in danger out there alone, and he was going to drag her back home whether she liked it or not. He didn't go after her the first time she left, he would not make the same mistake twice.

After gathering his supplies, he made his way through the gate. Raven and Octavia walked with him. The guardsman that had been on duty told Bellamy that Clarke had headed southeast when she left. Bellamy smiled at Octavia and Raven. " She's headed for the drop ship." he said.

"Bell, let me go with you, You can hardly walk."said Octavia. "Your being stupid."

"No I need to do this O." he said.

"Take Juno."said Raven,"It'll be easier on your leg."

" I don't think bouncing up and down on a horse is going to be great on my ribs , not to mention getting on and off him won't do me any good either."said Bellamy, "but thanks anyway."

Bellamy had not riden horses enough, to be comfortable even if he were in good health, but as banged up and sore as he was now, he didn't think it would be a good idea..

"I'll bring her back, don't worry." he said.

"I'm not worried about her."said Octavia,"I'm worried about you, but if you _do_ find her, don't be an ass. Tell her how you feel."

Bellamy just cocked his head and smiled at his sister, "Come here" he said pulling Octavia to him in a hug. He pulled back and looked at her," I'll be fine, and take it slow. I'm going to bring her back."

"Bellamy, Octavia's right," said Raven, "You know she left because of you. You have to tell her the truth. Your whole idea of pushing her away, well you did that, and now it backfired. You wanted her away from you, but now your running after her. I don't think you have a clue what your doing. Just tell her how you feel and dont be a jerk."

"Yea" said Bellamy. His brow pulled together, in a frown. He didn't respond anymore to what Raven said. He knew she was right. He didn't have a clue what he was doing when it came to Clarke, he only knew he couldn't rest easy knowing she was out there alone again because of him. If anything happened to her, he couldn't live with it.

He looked at Raven again,"Abby is going to be pissed. Tell her I'm sorry I broke my promise about staying in bed, but I have to go after Clarke. Hopefully she'll understand."

Bellamy made his way into the forest, He was using Ravens old crutch. He moved carefully, the crutch helped take the weight off his leg, but the pressure was hard on his broken ribs. He knew Clarke was well ahead of him by a few hours, and at the rate he was movng, she was getting farther ahead. He wasn't going to stop though. He figured if he was the cause of her leaving, it was up to him to make sure she got back home, even if he had to drag her back. The image in his mind of him trying to drag her back to camp against her will, made him laugh to himself. He was in no position to drag anyone anywhere. He was having a hard time dragging his own broken body throught the forest.

As Bellamy walked into the forest, Raven and Octavia stood and watched as the thick wilderness swallowed him.

"How long are you going to wait?" Raven asked Octavia.

"Lincoln's already packed, but as slow as he's moving, at least a few hours." Octavia said." Far enough back so he won't know were followng."

"God, he's so damn stubborn." smiled Raven. Then she pulled out a radio and handed it to Octavia. "Take this, just in case. We'll be monitoring, just let us know what's going on."

Octavia took the radio and half smiled at Raven. "He would be so pissed if he knew we were following him, but there's no way I wouldn't in the shape he's in. Even Lincoln agrees with me on this one."said Octavia.

The crutch bit into his armpit. Every so often he had a sharp stabbing pain in his ribs, but he kept going. He was moving slow, and struggled when he came to fallen trees or other obstructions the thick forest threw at him. He had to climb a steep rise, something normally a simple task, made monumental in his condition.

The only thing he focused on was getting to Clarke, and convencing her to go back to Camp Jaha. He had to make her see that if either of them had to leave, it was him. Her place was with Abby and her friends. They all loved Clarke, everyone did. She was their leader. He couldn't live with himself knowing he had driven her away.

He was determined to keep going, his body ached, he wanted to stop and rest. He couldn't take the chance. Clarke was so far ahead, he knew he had to keep moving if he was going to catch up to her. He was sure she was going to the drop ship, but he didn't know how long she was planning on staying there.

It was getting dark and difficult to see, but he kept walking. He hoped he was on the right path. Bellamy knew he should stop, but he didn't want to risk missing Clarke. An hour later he realized he had to stop and make camp. It had gotten too dark, and the last thing he needed to do was go off course or get lost.

He was exhausted. He built a quick fire. Gathering wood was difficult, but he knew it was important. Alone in the forest it would help keep away preditors and keep him warm. He unrolled his sleeping bag and slowly, carefully covered himself up. He was hurting, his ribs, his leg, his armpit, he couldn't get comfortable, he was shivering, and sweating. The only thing on his mind was Clarke. He wanted to see her face. He would tell her how he felt. He wanted her to know he had been a idiot. Right now he needed her. He just had to close his eyes for a few minutes and let the darkness take over and give him rest.

Lincoln smiled when he saw the small fire knowing Bellamy finally stopped. It was getting hard to follow him in the dark. He and Octavia crept back farther away from him. They finally made their own camp far enough away from Bellamy so he wouldn't see or hear them as Octavia called Raven and let her know everything seemed okay. Laying on their sleeping bag, facing each other, Lincoln had his head proped up on his arm.

"Your brother is reckless" Lincoln said.

"Tell me about it." said Octavia."He's not thinking straight."

"He's in love." said Lincoln.

Octavia smiled "Yea, he is. I just hope he doesn't blow it" she said.

"He'll figure it out." said Lincoln. "This journey he's on, it's something he needs to do."

"Thanks for this" said Octavia. "He's gone through so much." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey, He'll be fine." said Lincoln. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

He looked at her face smiling down on him, her hair framing her face in a golden halo, as the morning sun cast a glow through it. "Hi princess," he said." You shouldn't be out here Bellamy, your not well."she said. "But I had to find you," he said, "I had to bring you back, I love you." he wispered. Clarke knelt down and kissed him. Her lips soft and warm. He reached up and touced her hair, kissing her deeper. He wanted her.

Bellamy woke as the sky was beginning to get color. He wanted to sleep more and fall back into the dream he was having. The dream of him and Clarke, it was the first dream that didn't have him jump up in panic, that wasn't filled with death and regret.

He was sore and stiff. His leg was throbbing. Sharp pains in his ribs told him he had caused damage, but he was over half way to the drop ship and prayed Clarke would still be there when he arrived.

He kicked dirt over the red ashes that had been his fire. He slowly and painfully continued his journey, more determined to find her. He had to find her, and tell her how he felt. He kept moving. Every small rise and dip in the forest floor a struggle. He was sweating more.

Finally at mid day, he was shakey so he stopped long enough to eat a packet of dried fruit and nuts. He took off his shirt, and removed the wrapping around his rib cage, rewrapping it tighter, hoping it would help the pain. He put his shirt back on. Then took down his pants. He saw blood that had seeped through his bandages. "Damn" he said ,out loud to no one. He removed the outer bandage on his thigh, then removed the bloodied inner packing. Wincing at the pain. He ripped off the tail of his shirt, folded it and packed it over his wound and rewrapped his thigh again with the outer wrap. He was pissed, angry at himself for his injuries. Why couldn't he get better. Clarke deserved better than him. She needed someone that could protect her.

He kept moving. He needed to get her back home. Raven said he made Clarke cry. He cursed himself for that. As he struggled, his mind was going over the things that he had done. How stupid he had been. He wanted her to be happy, but if she left Camp Jaha, he knew she wasn't happy. He didn't want her to be alone anymore. It wasn't fair to her. He had to keep going. His breathing was getting harder, he determind to make it.

Lincoln and Octavia got to the log Bellamy stopped to rest at. Lincoln picked up the blood soaked packing Bellamy had discarded. Octavia, fear in her eyes, looked at it. "He's bleeding'" she said. She up looked at Lincoln, her chin quivering. She was trying to be strong, but she was scared .

"Don't worry," Lincoln said, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's why were following. If he drops, or gets in trouble, we'll be there." He reassured her with a smile.

"He's moving slower, but he's determined" said Lincoln."He should get there by sunset, if he keeps at this pace."

"That's alot of blood Lincoln" said Octavia.

Lincoln just nodded.

Bellamy was sweating, he was tired, out of breath and the crutch was killing him. He knew why Raven had made her leg brace. The crutch sucked, but it was the only thing holding him up. He was trying to keep any weight off his bad leg, hoping it would keep the bleeding to a minimum. He thought about Abby and how pissed she was going to be when she saw him again. He smiled wondering if she would actually try to strap him down to the bed they used when Lincoln was being weened off the drugs.

His mind went to Lincoln and Octavia. He wondered where their relationship would go. They were commited to each other. He admired Lincoln and how he protected Octavia and put her ahead of his own people. He thought of Octavia and how hard headed and stubborn she was. She had changed so much from the little girl hiding under the floor. He thought of his mother. He wished she could see Octavia and how strong her little girl had become. He missed his mother. A sadness washed over him. He had to shake it off and keep pushing. Keep struggling to get to Clarke.

Bellamy saw the familiar shape. It looked strange, it seemed to be moving. Covered in vines, slowly being claimed by nature. The dull grey color peeked out, like it was trying to breath its last breath before being fully consumed by the choking green forest.

Bellamy was weak, his breathing labored, but knowing he had made it gave him a second wind. He almost threw down the crutch, but knew better. Exhausted, he struggled up the ramp into the ship. It was empty. "Clarke" he called, his voice weak and pleading. He waited. Silence. He dropped to the floor, too weak to go farther. He blew it. His stupid actions cost him the woman he loved. He closed his eyes and wondered where she was, hoping she was safe, as darkness overtook him.


	20. Camp Jaha Chapter 20 Tempers

Camp Jana Chapter 20 Tempers

Lincoln and Octavia stayed long enough to make sure Clarke was there. When they saw her walk up the drop ship ramp carrying water, they decided it was safe to go back to Camp Jaha. Octavia wanted to stay and make sure Bellamy was okay. Lincoln convinced her that Clarke and Bellamy needed to work out their problems alone. He also reminded her that Clarke had medical training, if Bellamy needed a healer, Clarke could handle it. Reluctantly Octavia gave in.

When Clarke walked into the drop ship it was dim, she noticed a discarded pack, and a single crutch just inside the ships entrance, and then she saw someone lying on his side by the wall. She slowed letting her eyes adjust. It was Bellamy. "Bellamy?" she asked. She knelt down by him. She was confused. "Bellamy?" she said as she rolled him over onto his back.

"Clarke" he said. "I thought I missed you" he said, frowning in pain.

"What are you doing here?'" Clarke asked.

"I came to bring you back, "he said between ragged breaths. He tried to sit up, holding his ribs, wincing in pain.

"What?" she asked "Have you lost your mind? You walked all the way here in your condition to bring me back? Who the hell do you think you are? Not to mention, you're the stupidest most irresponsible person I know!" she yelled. "You could have died out there "she snapped.

He looked at her, and couldn't believe how she was screeching at him, "Look Princess, I came here because the last time you ran away I caught shit from Abby, and I'm sick of taking crap because you got your feelings hurt. You need to grow the hell up." he yelled back, then winced at the pain in his ribs. "You ran away last time, now you're running away again? How can just walk away from everyone; your mom, Monty, Jasper Raven, all those kids that looked up to you, and depended on you. Have you ever for one second thought about me?" he asked.

"Bellamy, I-" she started in an apologetic tone, but stopped not knowing what to say.

He continued with his rant. "Wow, that's the best you can do? What if I wanted to leave, what makes you think you can dictate to me, my responsibility? Those kids look up to you, not me." He started getting angrier. "You were going to run and hide like a coward. Leave me to pick up the pieces again. Do you have any idea, what it was like when you went off on your little trip the last time?" He yelled. He was having a hard time catching his breath, teeth gritting. The veins in his neck were straining.

Clarke didn't know what to say. His words were so hurtful. They hurt because they were true, she did do all that, and he called her out on it. It made her feel terrible. She just stood there feeling like a little girl that was being chastised. Her chin was quivering, she was about to cry, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"What if I wanted to leave?" he continued. "If either of us is going to leave this time, it's me damn it." He yelled. He closed his eyes. He was short of breath, his yelling exhausted him.

He struggled to stand up, using the wall as support. He gripped his ribs and kept his weight off his thigh. She tried to help him, but he pushed her away. He had made himself angry. This isn't how he wanted things to go, but once he started, all his resentment came pouring out. He couldn't help it. He had held back what he was feelings about her leaving, and the minute she called him irresponsible, he lost it. He had tried so hard to take care of the drop ship kids, and she had the audacity to call him irresponsible when she was the one that left him to carry the weight of Mt Weather.

"I'm sorry." She said in a wisper.

He just closed his eyes and shook his head.

He struggled to a make shift bed and sank down, tired and sore. He was exhausted and angry. He was angry at her, at himself and at the world. He wondered how he could be so angry at someone he loved so much. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain. Lying on his side, arms wrapped around himself, he pulled his knees up, and he was cold. He ached, he just needed to rest.

He hated yelling at her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, touch her, feel her, but he couldn't. His stomach was in knots. He was glad he found her, but angry with her at the same time. She was running away again. He wished he could throw her over his shoulder and carry her home kicking and screaming. It would serve her right, but he wasn't in any position to go anywhere. He cursed his injuries.

Clarke just stood and watched him lying there. She knew she should look at his wounds, he was pale and weak. She was afraid to do anything for him because he was so moody all the time. He had changed. Everything she did seemed to set him off. He needed medical help and she was the only one there to give it. Finally she decided that she wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. She walked over to him. His eyes were half closed." What now," he said with tired aggravation.

"Shut up Bellamy,"she said with determined authority.

He tried to push her away weakly, "leave me alone Princess." He mumbled.

Clarke pushed her way past his protesting arms, and felt his face with the back of her hand. "Bellamy you're burning up" she said.

She reached down and picked up her fresh water pack. Holding it up to his mouth, "Here drink this" she ordered. She helped raise his head, so he could drink the cool water. Then she poured some on a towel she had and put it on his forehead, cooling him off.

Her hand was holding the damp towel and dabbing his face and neck. Suddenly he reached up and his hand took hers. Clarke stopped almost holding her breath, and looked down at him. Bellamy didn't open his eyes, but his brows had a sad, furrowed look. "I'm sorry Clarke" he whispered. "I don't want you to go." His tone was soft and apologetic.

Those soft words, made the lump she was holding in her throat give way, and she let out a gasp, that was part sob and part relief, tears fell down both cheeks. She lowered her head towards his shoulder, one hand still covered by his, the other locked in his thick black hair.

He bent his arm upwards to rest his free hand on her head. His eyes shut. He turned his face towards her. "Don't cry, God I'm so sorry." He whispered. "You just don't understand." He whispered.

His hand went slack, and dropped off hers, his other hand fell from her head... She looked up at him, he had gone pale. He was breathing shallow. "Bellamy" she shook him, he didn't respond. Her eyes wild, she scanned his body. She laid her head to his chest listening to his shallow breathing then she started to unfasten his pants. She pulled them down, to expose his thigh. She quickly removed his boots, and then took his pants all the way off. Grabbing a blanket she threw it over him, all except his leg. She winced at the bloodied cloth. She removed the bandages and saw the damage. His wound had ripped open from his crazed journey and the pressure his weight had put on his leg.

He had lost so much blood. Clarks knew she had to do something to close the wound; luckily she had a small med kit, but no coagulant. She pulled out her supplies and carefully stitched his leg closed. It was bad looking, but at least it would heal if it didn't get infected. She rewrapped it with clean bandages. She slowly felt his ribs, cringing when she felt the cracked ones. He moaned and she looked at his face hating that his was in pain.

Clarke went to the river and gathered the red water plants she had used when Jasper was hurt. It took some time but she hurried and brewed it into a tea. She worked late into the night.

Sometime in the night Bellamy began to toss and mumble. She went to him to try and wake him, but stopped when she heard him say "Echo." Clarke's heart sank. He was dreaming of Echo. She realized he must have really loved the girl. Then he shouted "No" and started to flay his arms, He mumbled Clarke's name. Finally Clarke tried to shake him awake.

"Bellamy, Bellamy, you're having a bad dream," she whispered. His eyes flickered open for a second and he was out again. She tried to force him to drink the tea, getting him to swallow some. She was tired, and relief finally set in around sun up when his fever broke and he started getting his color back.

Clarke finally was able to rest. She had fallen asleep on the opposite wall from Bellamy's bed. When he woke, it took him a minute to get his bearings and remember he was at the drop ship with Clarke. He was still sore and weak. Looking over, he saw her lying on the floor and his first thought was how beautiful she was. At the same moment he remembered how hateful and angry he was towards her. She didn't deserve that, he had taken out his frustrations on her and he felt like a bully. He loved her, he realized she didn't share the same feelings, and in his frustrations lashed out at her, pushing her away before he did something stupid and she made him feel like a fool.

On the ark, she would have looked down on him because of his class, and Abby knowing about the child Echo was carrying, his child would only confirm what they would think of him. Every one he ever cared about had been hurt in some way or other. He resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't have a real relationship, without it ending in pain. He had to make her realize that she was needed at Camp Jaha, he was expendable. He would be the one to leave this time, as soon as he was healthy enough. He needed to make her understand that, without losing his temper again. She didn't deserve that. He hated himself for getting angry, he was so mixed up. He realized he wasn't good for anyone, especially Clarke.


	21. Camp Jaha chapter 21 Confessions

Chapter 21 camp Jaha Confessions

He just lay there watching her sleep. Taking in her beauty, wondering what she saw in her dreams, if they were happy dreams or dark ones. She looked peaceful. He wondered where she went when she left after Mt Weather, because her journey seemed to heal her. She didn't seem to suffer with the night terrors he and the drop ship kids had. He wondered what it would be like to really feel happy. There were only brief moments of happiness he could remember; like when he let Octavia be the first to step out of the drop ship. Their first unity day when he saw Clarke really smile for the first time, and the time he walked into Camp Jaha when Clarke ran up and wrapped her arms around him. But they were only brief flashes, never lasting, and always followed by something that wiped away his happiness.

Clarke began to stir, and slowly opened her eyes. She glanced towards Bellamy and saw him watching her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Better," he said.

"Good, "she whispered.

"Clarke, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, you had every right to say what you did," she said softly, as she began to sit up. "You were right, I was a coward, leaving our friends, leaving you,-"

"Clarke, don't" he said. "I get it, you did what you needed to do for you, and I can't blame you for that. I'm just sorry you thought walking away would take away our guilt. You can't take away what we did by claiming it yourself. We were in that room too. I pulled the lever with you. It's something me and Monty have to work out on our own."

"I know, I'm sorry, "she said. ''I just don't want you to hate me anymore Bellamy."

"God Clarke, I don't hate you, but you should hate me by the way I've treated you," he said. "I just don't know what I'm doing half the time anymore." He shook his head and started to sit up.

Clarke jumped up to help him. "Hey, take it easy, you still don't have your strength back" she said, while trying to help him sit up.

He held his hands up, letting her know he was okay. "I'm good," he assured her, but still keeping her at a distance.

Clarke just stood watching him. "Bellamy, what's happened to us? Have I messed up so badly that we can't get past this?" She asked softly, her tone full grief.

Bellamy just looked down at his hands. He shook his head, not knowing what to say. He thought of Finn. How odd was that. How badly one stupid decision on his part; allowing Finn to go running off with Murphy; which cost him his life and 18 innocents. It led to Clarke having to end Finn's life, something that would haunt her forever. Octavia was right when she said everything that had gone wrong was because of him. His decisions usually led to suffering.

"Clarke, it's not you, it was never you." He said, sounding dejected.

She went to him. Stood in front of him, reaching out to touch his cheek, but he leaned away, closing his eyes, holding his breath as if her touch would burn him. She quickly pulled her hand back. "Bellamy", said in anguish. Sadness overtook her; she slowly shook her head, looking at him the way you would an injured animal, wanting to help, but fearful of getting bit. "Tell me what to do, "she pleaded as tears began filling her eyes.

He looked up and saw the tears pooling in her eyes. "All I do is hurt people," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt, but here I am, doing it anyway, "he said.

She looked at him, the tears over flowed and dripped down her cheeks. Finally he couldn't bear it; he reached out and took her hands, pulling her to him, holding her head into his shoulder and cradling her against him. She silently cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, please don't cry" he whispered.

He held her, comforting her, she pulled back, looked at him as they still held each other. She leaned in and kissed him softly, her heart fluttered her knees weak. He was taken by surprise, but welcomed it, reaching up to the side of her neck with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist. He kissed her tenderly, at first, and slowly sank into her mouth with a fiery passion. He wanted to devour her, to taste every part of her. He loved her, and wanted her, he didn't care about later. His mind was clouded by his desires. She sunk her hand into his black hair, taking in his tongue as they tasted each other; they wanted to bury themselves deep into each other. The softness of their lips, conflicting with their hurried passions they had been holding back for so long.

His hand sneaking up her shirt, touching up and down her back, she followed his lead and doing the same. He moved his mouth down kissing her neck and under her jawline, his hunger for her growing.

Suddenly he stopped. His eyes grew wide. He grabbed her upper arms, stopping her, realizing he had to stop. "No, I can't do this, I can't," he said, as he put his hand to his face. "I'm sorry, we can't do this," He said.

She stepped back and looked at him. She was dejected. "It's Echo, isn't it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You loved her, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes Clarke, I cared about her," He said looking down. "She saved my life, took care of me. She was there when I needed her. She knew how I felt. Things just happened. You had walked away from me, after I begged you to stay. Echo knew I wasn't 'in' love with her, we were honest about that, but she loved me anyway..."

'But you were bringing her to live with you," She said.

"She was pregnant with my baby Clarke. When she told me that, I knew I had to protect them. She knew I was in love with you, but she still loved me. I wasn't going to let my child live without a father, like me and Octavia did. I was going to bring her back and raise my child with her, but when I got to her village…." he trailed off, sadness and regret in his voice.

"Oh Bellamy, I'm so sorry," she said as tears sprang into her eyes. 'That's right before I found you at the drop ship, isn't it?" she asked. "That's why you had to hunt down Emerson."

He looked at her, grief in his eyes, "Don't you see now? He asked. "I can't risk it anymore. Everyone that I care about gets hurt, I'm toxic to everyone, and I can't let anything happen to you. The best way to protect you is to stay out of your life."

He bent his head down his hands clasped together his elbows resting on his knees. He looked dejected. Clarke walked up to him, fitting her body between his legs. He looked up at her, his eyes sad and full of regret. She reached up and gently put her hand on one side of his face. "I love you Bellamy." She said tenderly. "You are not toxic. You're an amazing, strong man, I'm so sorry about Echo and your baby. I'm so sorry." Then she softly kissed his mouth then wrapped her arms around him and they held each other.

Deep relief flooded his body, she knew about everything. Still she loved him, despite it all.

Finally she realized the core of his anger towards her; he was trying to push her away. He was doing it to protect her because he loved her, he was willing to risk letting her hate him, to keep her safe.

"Bellamy, you can push me away, but it won't change anything. We're surrounded by death here .We have a chance to be happy. I want to take that chance with you. It's worth the risk if we love each other.

He stared at her and realized a life with her was worth the risk. He couldn't pretend anymore.

"I love you Clarke, "he said. He pulled her into him, kissing her deeply, wanting more. Breathing harder, reaching to pull off her top. He winced at the pain in his ribs.

She stopped him. "No, stop," she said, pulling away. "No monkey business until your well. We're not risking anything, until your better, doctor's orders."

He had a disappointed look, almost playful. She smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed him again. "Now kissing, I'll allow that for now" she said, Then she kissed him softly, nipping his bottom lip, finally opening her mouth feeling his tongue with hers, her body tingled with anxious wonder, the flutters of new undiscovered feelings and intimate pleasures his mouth gave her, with something as simple as a kiss.

Bellamy was able to sit up in one of the drop ship chairs. He refused to lie on his back all day. Clarke insisted on hunting for food. Bellamy was scared to death every time she went out. He knew he had to trust her, but his apprehension was overwhelming. He couldn't relax until he saw her return. Surprised to see her carrying a rabbit she was able to snare, the pride clearly evident on her face. He was frustrated when she refused to let him clean it. "You're not doing anything," she said. He relented, and let her clean it and prepare their dinner.

At night as he lay down, she carefully crawled into the bed next to him. "I thought you said no messing around," he teased.

"Oh, and I meant it," she said, "but it doesn't mean we can't keep each other warm." She said.

"You're making this really hard princess," he said, as he snuggled against her.

"Harder than you realize," she said back to him. She smiled and kissed him. "Two weeks," she said between kisses. She felt him smile while his mouth was over hers.

They drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. Bellamy finally slept a full night without waking from dark images.

A week passed, Clarke told him about her journey after Mt Weather, and about Gemma. How she felt like Bellamy was her Russ. How Russ risked everything to bring Gemma and her brother and sister to safety during a blizzard, and Bellamy risked his own life going after Clarke, when he was injured.. Bellamy asked her if she would take him to meet Gemma one day soon. He wanted to meet the woman that helped Clarke, and thank her.

They heard horses approaching; they got up, Clarke, looked at Bellamy limping, but didn't protest as he grabbed his gun.

'Clarke," shouted Abby.

The two relaxed, Bellamy sat back down getting the weight off his leg when Abby followed by Octavia and Lincoln walked into the drop ship.

Abby saw Clarke and wrapped her arms around her. "Why did you leave?" She asked.

"Sorry Bell," said Octavia, looking at him, "she made us bring her." He just gave her a half smile and nodded.

Then Abby turned and folding her arms, looked at Bellamy. "What were you thinking." She said. "In all my life, I've never known anyone so stubborn and reckless."

Bellamy just looked at Clarke, wondering if she was going to step in and save him from Abby's tirade.

Frowning as she smiled, agreeing with her mother. "Clarke" he finally said, tilting his head.

"No Bellamy, she's right. I told you it was a stupid thing to do. "She said, amused at Abby scolding him.

"You made a promise Bellamy." Abby said.

"Your right, I did. I'm sorry." He said. "No wait, I'm not. I'm not sorry. She's the reckless one, not me." He said, pointing to Clarke. "She ran off, knowing I would go running off after her. She's the one you need to be yelling at!" he said, clearly teasing them, trying to lighten Abby's mood.

Knowing Bellamy's motives, Abby, turned towards Clarke with the same look. "Clarke? Is this true?" she said trying to stay serious.

Clarke opened her mouth, surprised, "Bellamy!" she smiled.

Octavia and Lincoln just watched, laughing.

Abby looked over Bellamy's injuries, she determined he was being well taken care of. Clarke promised she was not allowing him to do anything. They brought some supplies, and after a while headed back to camp. Clarke assured them they would be back in three weeks, plenty of time for Bellamy to recover.

Octavia hated leaving. Something in her wanted to stay, but she knew Bellamy and Clarke wanted to be alone. Still she had an uneasy feeling that she couldn't shake. Before she left, she looked at Bellamy, Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him extra hard. He looked at her, questioning, "What's wrong, O? He asked. He knew her well enough to sense her unease.

"I just miss you Bell, "she said, 'I love you."

He smiled at her, "I love you too, I'm good O, I promise. It'll be okay" he reassured her.

Abby, Octavia and Lincoln rode back to Camp Jaha, Octavia, looking back as she left.

'


	22. Camp Jaha Chapter 22 Love

Chapter 22….

The slow ride home was easy on Abby, Lincoln and Octavia. Their horses made the trip home easy. Lincoln knew Octavia was bothered. She didn't know why but she had an uneasy feeling. Lincoln suggested they go to Shays village in a few weeks and trade for horses. Shays village had plenty. If they took the horses to Clarke and Bellamy in a few weeks, it would make their journey home much easier. Octavia thought it sounded like a pleasant surprise for them, and it meant she could make the trip back to camp Jaha with Bellamy as well. She knew it would be three weeks till they were going to travel back; the separation from her brother bothered her more than normal this time.

It had been thirteen days, Bellamy was anxious, he was getting cabin fever, and staying in the drop ship was difficult. That was nothing compared to being around Clarke, she was just as nervous. She was trapping food during the day and bringing water, he just felt helpless. When she would get back, he would fumble around her, taking every opportunity he could to steal a kiss, and wrap his arms around her, every time it was getting harder to let her go. Clarke was having an equally difficult time, every night she wanted to shorten the two week ban she put on him, but resigned herself to the fact that , she wanted him healthy and it would be worth the wait, but they both found the wait excruciating.

She walked into the drop ship the eve of the thirteenth day. He smiled at her, rising from his chair to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her, and looked into her blue eyes. He placed one hand to her cheek. Tilting her head up she started to protest, "It's not been two weeks yet," she softly said.

"I know princess," he whispered, then closed his eyes and closing his mouth over hers kissing her deep and longing for more. Then he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, "I love you Bellamy" she whispered.

'I love you to princess." He whispered back.

He walked over to the bed, anxious to go to sleep, anything that would make the next day come faster. She looked down at him. She reached around and took off her top, slipped off her pants and stood before him. His eyes wide, "Clarke?" he said, questioning her, then quickly stood back up and went to her. She helped him pull off his shirt. He unbuckled his pants. She stood looking at his chiseled abs, his smooth muscled chest, his strong broad shoulders; she touched the scar on his side from his arrow wound. He took in the roundness of her breasts, her soft ivory skin, and the curve of her hips, "You're beautiful, "he whispered. Her heart was pounding, she wondered if he could hear It.; he trailed his hand along her body, along her rib cage. He looked at her face, and leaned down kissing her softly. Her arms rubbing up his chest, snaking around his neck up into his hair. He kissed her deep and with hunger, taking his hand and leading her to their bed, easing them both down together. He rolled her onto her back and put one knee between hers. Her breath, quickening, She arched to him; he ran his hands over her body, driving her hunger, wanting him to take her. She ran her hands over the muscles on his arms, then moving down to his lower back. He eased himself onto her, ever so slow, taking his time, savoring every moment of her. He had waited so long to have this moment with her, never wanting it to end. He pulled her leg up and sunk down into her, bringing her to gasp in pleasure. Slow and easy they made love. He whispered her name, when they were both spent and exhausted; he still kissed her, lingering with a soft passion, letting her know she was everything. She lay there slowly beginning to drift off when he whispered in her ear, 'I love you." Finally they both drifted off to sleep.

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, looking over to him. His hand was protectively around her waist. His black lashes lying against the freckles that spread across his olive cheeks. She studied his lips, thinking women would love to have them, the shape was perfect. The small cleft in his chin.

As she studied his face, he began to smile, a big satisfied smile but still kept his eyes closed. "You're staring at me," he said, smiling. He barely cracked open one eye, looking at her. She smiled, thinking that even with his messy mop hair and sleepy face, how beautifully handsome he was, she didn't think she could keep her hands off him. She leaned over kissing him awake. Rolling him onto his back, she propped herself onto her elbows and began to trace imaginary heart shapes on his chest, placing kisses in each invisible heart, working her way down his toned abs. He groaned as she moved lower onto his body, finally he flipped her over and made love to her.

Two weeks passed quickly, the lovers languished in each other's arms more often than not. Clarke finally allowed Bellamy to slowly help her hunt, setting the snares, or fishing by the bank. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, knowing soon they would have to go back to camp Jaha, and back to the real world. They wondered how they would make their relationship fit at camp. What would Abby think?

The night before they were set to leave, Clarke noticed Bellamy was nervous. He had something on his mind. As they lay in each other's arms, he looked into her blue eyes, all his feelings on his shoulders.

"I love you Clarke," he said. His dark brown eyes searching hers, he looked nervous.

Clarke started to worry, "Bellamy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Marry me Clarke, I don't want us to ever be apart again, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Bellamy," she said. Then she leaned up and kissed him, pulling his mouth down into hers. "Yes," she said into his mouth.

He began to grin, the big Bellamy grin, he hardly ever had. Relieved, she said yes, he told himself. He finally knew true happiness. Clarke was finally his.


	23. Camp Jaha Chapter 23-- Secrets

Chapter 23 … Secrets

Lincoln and Octavia left camp headed for Shays village. They wanted to secure horses for Bellamy and Clarke. They hoped to trade some medicines Abby had sent. Octavia was anxious to get there and start their journey to the drop ship. She had been nervous since leaving Bellamy and Clarke. Lincoln could sense her trepidation but he didn't understand why she was anxious.

Upon entering the village, they were welcomed by Ovon and Shay, along with the other villagers that remembered Lincoln as a child. Basic formalities were exchanged, and once inside Shays home, they discussed the reason for the visit.

Bellamy was considered a hero in their village for killing Emerson, as Emerson had viciously murdered Echo, a beloved clan member. The fact that she was expecting a child made the crime that much more heinous. Shay wanted to present the horses, her two best, as a gift to him in appreciation. Lincoln in exchange of good will presented the medicines as a gift as well.

Shay gave warnings to Lincoln to be on watch, as some neighboring clans had some unrest, since the fall of Mt Weather. Some fractions had skirmishes, small so far, but many had broken from Lexa and were on edge. The news made Octavia especially nervous.

When Lincoln and Octavia were finally on their way, Octavia was feeling more at ease, but still wary.

Bellamy and Clarke had begun hunting berries; their supplies had started to run out, Clarke found some mushrooms, and popped some into her mouth. Along with some blackberries. She took a handful of the berries to Bellamy and a couple mushrooms.

"Here" she handed him her bounty.

Holding up the Mushrooms, Bellamy said, "Some of these things are poisonous. You didn't eat any did you?

"I think they're okay," she said, "I had a few, but I feel fine."

"Clarke. Are you sure, I don't know" he said, feeling unsure about them.

He ate the blackberries but couldn't bring himself to eat the mushrooms.

"Come here you," he said to her. Wrapping his arm around her neck pulling her face to his," Do you know how much I love you" he said, smiling down at her, as he kissed the tip of her nose. She reached her arm around his waist and kissed him back on the mouth. "I love you too", she said then laid her head on his shoulders. She was happy and content.

"If you both do that all the way back to camp, I'm going to gag." Said Octavia from a few feet away, she had walked up on them unannounced.

"O" shouted Bellamy, he walked over and greeted his baby sister with a bear hug.

"You look good bell" she said. "I think whatever you've been doing agrees with you." She said.

Bellamy just looked over at Clarke and smiled. "Yea, I guess I need to keep it up." He smiled as Clarke turned a shade of red.

"Hey we have a surprise for you both "she said. "Come on, you're going to love it" as she pulled Bellamy by the hand towards the drop ship.

Lincoln was there with four horses.

"Horses? "Questioned Clarke." They are yours," said Octavia,

"Where did you get them?" asked Bellamy.

"A gift from Shay's village, you're a hero to them Bell, we were going to trade for some, but when she knew they were for you Shay gave them to you as a gift."

"Aw I need to go there and thank them for these, their beautiful." he said.

He looked at his horse, it was jet black with a long black mane and tail. Clarke's was Chestnut brown with a star and white socks.

Clarke looked at her horse." We'll have to name them", she said.

Bellamy gave Clarke a look; she smiled at him and nodded. "O, I need… we need to talk to you both about something. Then he reached over and grabbed Clarke's hand, bringing her to his side.

Lincoln and Octavia stood side by side, looking at the two.

"I asked Clarke to marry me, and she said yes". He said, nervous about Octavia's reaction.

Lincoln smiled and looked at Octavia who just stood there, she began to smile, and ran up to her brother with a big hug, then to Clarke, hugging her.

They finally started their journey back to camp Jaha. Lincoln riding beside Bellamy, he was telling him about the issues with the clans and the unrest.

"The Seven Rivers Clan had a falling out after Anya was killed, they don't like sky people. But they were part of the alliance, all the clans were. Now the ice nation is threatening but, these things can take months even years sometimes to develop. They distrust Lexa, but they are a small fraction, Trikru is much more powerful.

Octavia was riding along side of Clarke. Clarke was trying to name her horse; suddenly Clarke stopped and quickly slid off the animal, leaned over vomited. "Bell," Octavia shouted.

Bellamy was instantly by her side. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel terrible" she said. "I think you were right about those mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" asked Lincoln.

"She ate some mushrooms earlier, I think they made her sick," Bellamy said.

"The wrong ones can" said Lincoln.

They rested a little until she was feeling better, and then continued on.

Clarke was sick once more before they finally arrived at Camp Jaha.

Bellamy hurried her to medical, Abby checked them both out. Bellamy got an all clear; she couldn't find anything wrong with Clarke, believing it was just some bad mushrooms. Abby wanted her to stay in medical for a while, just to be sure.

Clarke way lying in bed and Bellamy leaned down next to her, "I have something I have to do, but I'll be back soon." Then he looked at Abby, her back was to them; she was busy with some random thing. He kissed Clarke quickly before Abby could see them, then he left the room.

Bellamy went to see Raven and Monty.

"Hey," said Wick when Bellamy walked in the room.

"Hey Bellamy," said Raven. "Long time, where's Clarke?" she asked.

"Hey Bellamy", said Monty from the back of the room, where he was hunched over some project of his.

"Hey Monty" said Bellamy. Nodding towards him.

"Clarke's in medical," he told Raven." She ate something that made her sick. Abby said she's fine, but is still making her stay there." He said.

They all noticed a change in him. He was a different person, he seemed happy and light, he was smiling. They had never seen him smile. His smile made them smile. It brought Monty out from the back. Raven looked at him. "What's going on, there's something you're not telling us," she said.

"I need a favor," he said. "I need you to make me a ring out of this." He pulled out a piece of metal he got off the drop ship. "It's from the drop ship. "He smiled, "but it's a secret, you guys can't say anything."

"What kind of ring, what's it for? How big?" asked Monty.

Raven's eyes got big. "Shut up! Are you serious?" she grinned, then punched him in the arm.

Monty looked confused then looked at Wick who was also confused."

Raven looked at them both, and finally said "It's a wedding ring." Then she looked at Bellamy quick, smile gone. "A wedding ring right?" she asked.

He just grinned really big and shook his head yes, then looked at his feet embarrassed. Raven smiled and punched him again.

Monty and Wick both smiled real big. "Do you have an idea of what style you want?" asked Monty.

"Style?" asked Bellamy. "I don't know? Are there styles?" he asked.

"We can do a braided one, or a solid, we can imprint designs," he said.

Bellamy was totally confused; he didn't have a clue what they were talking about. "I just want it to be special, "he said. "I was thinking maybe something with a heart on it? "He looked questioning, "But braided sounds nice too. Raven, you're a girl, what do you think?" He asked, looking totally confused.

She walked up to him with a big smile," I'll tell you what, trust us, we will make it perfect."

Then he smiled with relief. "Really? "He said.

"I promise" she smiled, and hugged him. "Now get out of here, before you give this goofball any insane ideas" she said nodding at Wick.

As he left, he glanced back and saw the three huddled together like they were working on some top secret mind blowing plan, each throwing in their ideas. They were all excited and it made him smile.

"Who was that?" asked Monty, smiling.

"That. Is a man in love." Raven said.

"I've never seen him smile before." Said Monty.

"None of us have," agreed Raven.

The three went back to discussing their ideas for Clarke's ring.


	24. Camp Jaha Chapter 24 Seven Rivers

Chapter 24… Seven Rivers

Clarke was still in medical; Bellamy had been in and out. He was having a hard time staying away. Abby grew suspicious, and annoyed at the same time. He finally left to make sure the horses they had just acquired had been properly taken care of.

The alarm sounded and Bellamy made his way to the gate along with the other guards, and Marcus.

"Riders are approaching," Captain Miller said.

Five riders were approaching the gate. Their leader had his hand up as a gesture of peace. Marcus, Lincoln, Bellamy and Capt. Miller all met the grounders. The gate was surrounded by other members of the guard.

The lead grounder, a large man wearing a skull mask and wearing a cape made of grey wolf skins, spoke, "We have a message for your leader," he said.

Marcus stepped up." You're speaking to him, what is it you want?"

"No, we're looking for a woman you call Clarke. The one that killed the Mountain Men." The grounder said.

"She's not here," Bellamy spoke up, "but maybe I can help you. I helped her kill them too." He glanced over at Marcus, as if telling him to go along with him.

"You're her warrior? The one they call Blake?" They asked.

"I'm Blake," he answered.

"Even better" the grounder said.

"Better for what?" asked Marcus," What is it you want?" he asked.

"We're from Seven Rivers; our leader wants to meet the one that took down the mountain? We wish to discuss a possible alliance in the future."

"I'm the chancellor here, I'm the one you need to negotiate with, but an alliance with us has to go through the council. We have to take up a vote, "said Marcus.

"First we need to meet the warrior that took down the Mountain, and then the negotiations can begin. We'll wait for your answer, you can find us a mile south," they said.

The riders turned with no more words and disappeared into the forest.

"I don't like it," said Lincoln." Something seems off."

"What happens if we refuse to meet with them? "Asked Bellamy.

"It could be taken as a sign of war," Lincoln said. "If a village reaches out to talk alliance, and it's refused; it means the clan that refused wants no alliance, its open season on their people."

"Then we have to go, "said Marcus.

"But it could be a trap?" Bellamy asked Lincoln.

"It's possible, but I've never heard of them coming into a village under a sign of peace, and it be a lie, still something doesn't seem right. Why did they specially ask for the one that killed the Mountain Men?" Lincoln asked.

"We'll all I know is Clarke's not leaving this camp, period, so as far as everyone is concerned, she just isn't even here, "said Bellamy.

"Okay, well let's get a team together. They came with five, so, we take five?" Marcus asked Lincoln.

Lincoln nodded. Octavia was watching from the side, she heard everything. "Bell no," she said. "Lincoln's right, somethings wrong here, "she said, stepping up to them.

"O, we don't have a choice; we can't risk war on our people." He said.

Bellamy quickly went into medical. He went to Clarke's bed; she was sitting up, relaxing.

"Hi beautiful," he said, sitting on the edge of her bed. He put his hand on the back of her head and leaned over kissing her deeply. He pulled away," feeling any better?" he asked, staring into her blue eyes.

"Yes I feel fine." She said. "Mom insists on a couple more tests though, then hopefully she'll let me get out of here, I miss you." she pouted.

"Well, we've got a meeting with some grounders, I just came to let you know I'm leaving, but it shouldn't take long, it's just outside of camp, but we may not be back tonight, if were not , don't worry, you know how these grounder things go, talk, feast, talk, feast, "He smiled.

"Oh god don't talk food, please, "she moaned.

He just laughed, "Okay I promise, but let your mom run whatever test she wants, and don't argue okay?" He smiled, "I love you, and want you to get better."

Then he reached down and gave her a long lingering kiss. Abby walked into the room and caught the end of their kiss. She frowned a little, and pretended she didn't see anything.

Bellamy, Marcus, Lincoln, Capt. Miller, and Monroe all mounted their horses, and rode into the forest.

"Octavia mad?" asked Bellamy.

Lincoln smiled, "you know your sister" he nodded, "Furious."

"Well I'm glad you made her stay at camp," said Bellamy. "If this is some sort of trap, I wouldn't want her involved."

The five rode slowly into the grounders camp. It was late in the afternoon, with only about an hour of daylight left. It was unusual that there were no fires or preparations for staying the night, usually there would be food cooking and a camp set up. The grounders looked like they were not prepared to stay. There were about twenty warriors. Tension could be felt in the air. Something made Bellamy and Lincoln nervous. The five dismounted, Monroe held the horse's reins. She was nervously looking around. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

The Seven Rivers leader was Ragen. She was tall with black hair, her features were hard and chiseled for a woman, and she wore paint on her face that had touches of red around her eyes. Beside her was Damon. He was tall and muscular, his skin dark, he wore no shirt, his markings were different than Lincoln's, but across his lower torso. Damon was intimidating; he was flanked by the grounder that rode into camp Jaha earlier and other equally large men and a few women. They were all fighters and fully equipped with machetes and arrows, other weapons, most involving some type of steel blade.

"Welcome. We are Seven Rivers I am Ragen. There are some minor issues to resolve, after that is taken care of, we may continue a possible treaty. You are Marcus of the sky people?" she asked Marcus.

'Yes, I'm Marcus Kane; I am the Chancellor of the sky people."

She looked at Lincoln, "you are of the trikru, Lexa's people? Why are you amongst the sky people?" she asked.

"They are my people now." He said, looking at Marcus and Bellamy.

"You are one who took down the Mountain Men?" she asked Bellamy. Looking him up and down.

Bellamy frowned. "I am, "he said.

"You're not their leader, you are their warrior?" She asked.

"I'm not their leader, but I can fight." He said agitation in his voice.

"We lost our most valuable warrior, Tristen, when you set a ring of fire on our people before we agreed to an alliance with the twelve clans."

"You're talking about, when you came to attack us?" Bellamy asked with a sneer.

"Tristen was my best warrior, you killed him," Regan said.

Lincoln didn't like where this was going. He was getting more uneasy, but they were completely out numbered.

Suddenly the grounders all pulled blades, and put them to the necks of the five from camp Jaha.

Four warriors grabbed Bellamy by the arms. "Your people took the life of our best warrior, it is only fair that we take the life of your best warrior, only after this is done, we can talk peace." Regan said.

Bellamy struggled. Fighting. They threw him to the ground; he was no match for the four men, they were on top of him holding him to the ground.

"You can't do this, "yelled Marcus. " We came here to talk alliances and this isn't right." He argued.

Lincoln made a move to try and fight, but was hit across the head. He fell to the ground.

Capt. Miller, Marcus and Monroe were all subdued and tied up. Along with an unconscious Lincoln.

Marcus was trying to talk to them, plead with them, and make any deals including offering himself in place of Bellamy.

Bellamy was struggling and fighting, the grounders punched him across the side of the face.

Regan, with calm, meticulous words, said "Your warrior will be dead by morning as payment for Tristen's death. Any sky people that tries to stop us will meet the same fate. Once payment is made, we can talk alliance. "

"If you do this, there will never be an alliance" warned Marcus. "This is a mistake, He didn't kill your warrior, Take me, if you want to kill the sky peoples leader, take me this isn't right." Marcus pleaded.

Bellamy yelled and fought, he was hit again and again, and they drug him off. Tied and beaten. The last thing Marcus and the others saw was Bellamy being hit it the head and knocked unconscious, as he was thrown over a horse and taken away.

Monroe was shaking her head, not believing what just happened, she was squeezing her eyes shut. Saying "no, no, no, this isn't happening."

Capt. Miller was struggling trying to untie his hands, but having no luck.

"We have to get free somehow," said Marcus.

Lincoln was slowly waking up, realizing he was tied up along with the others. He began to struggle with his restraints.

The four tried breaking their ropes, they tried everything, and had all been tied to trees. They were helpless. Hoping someone would come and untie them. The Seven Rivers clan, didn't take the horses, they just left them loose, letting them slowly wander off.

Lincoln, finally stopped trying to struggle against his restraints, they were tied well. Their wrists, bleeding and raw. He knew it was too late by sun rise, the Seven Rivers Clan, said Bellamy would be dead before sun rise. He was sick knowing how devastated Octavia was going to be, he liked Bellamy, and considered him a brother. Marcus, Lincoln, Miller and Monroe all were quiet when the sun rose. Monroe started to silently cry. She had never cried before in front of anyone. Marcus was angry and screamed, then looked up into the trees shaking his head in disbelief.

Seven Rivers had done something against what most clans considered honorable. Lincoln would spread the news of the Seven Rivers dishonor. He knew Octavia would try to kill the people that killed her brother, he wouldn't blame her, he would have to make her understand the time would come soon, but she couldn't rush off, it would only get her killed. It would be difficult, but they had to wait. They all knew there would be no alliance now, not after this betrayal.


	25. Camp jaha chapter 25grief

Chapter 25... Shock and Sadness

It was noon the following day when Octavia found them. She rode into the clearing, finding the four tied to trees.

"Where's Bellamy?" she frantically asked as she untied Lincoln. Who then helped her untie the others. Monroe had her face buried in her hands as soon as she had them free.

"I'm sorry," said Marcus the pain clearly etched across his face.

Capt. Miller had his hands on Monroe's shoulders.

Octavia screamed at Lincoln," Where's my brother!" as she knew it was bad, Lincoln held on to her as she screamed and went weak in her legs. He helped support her. She looked at Marcus "Do something!" she screamed at him. Lincoln tried to calm her. She hit him, punching and slapping, crying until she was exhausted and couldn't fight anymore, collapsing into his arms, sobbing.

The horses had all wandered off except two that were still in the area. Lincoln and Octavia rode together, Miller and Monroe together, and Marcus rode alone. They rode in silence, each one replaying what had unfolded, remembering Bellamy's struggle, his fighting to get away from the fate that awaited him. Each wondering if he suffered the same fate as Gustus had at the hands of Lexa's people, when he tried to plant the poison on Raven.

Lincoln held Octavia, still in shock, sitting in front of him. She was silent, only tears, that would not stop, every now and again she moaned in agony as she thought of never seeing him again, and thinking of him suffering an agonizing death. Flashes of his memory, through their childhood, as he cared for her their entire life, her guardian, her protector, her best and only friend. She wouldn't accept he was gone. She couldn't make herself believe it.

Marcus replayed the events in his mind, wondering what he could have done to save Bellamy. Thinking of the savagery this world was. Taking the life of a young man that had fought so hard for his people was going to be hard on the camp, the kids that looked at Bellamy as their leader, would be another devastating blow.

They rode into camp. No fan fair, no one was there to meet them except the gate guards that were on duty. Two of the horses had wandered back to camp. Bellamy's black stallion was still missing.

Lincoln took Octavia into their tent. She just crawled into her bed and silently cried herself to sleep. Lincoln was unsure how to comfort her. He was at a loss at what to do.

Monroe and Capt. Miller went into the barracks and let the kids know what happened. Monroe hardly said anything, she tried to tell what happened but couldn't finish without breaking down.

Marcus slowly made his way to medical. He talked to Abby. He would need her help with Clarke. He knew Clarke would need Abby. He sat across from Abby and told her everything. She was horrified. She knew Clarke was going to be devastated.

Clarke had confided in her the night before about her and Bellamy, told her mother that Bellamy had proposed and Clarke accepted. Clarke had never been happier, she and Bellamy were in love. Abby was afraid this horrible news would destroy her daughter, she was afraid Clarke would never get past it.

Together she and Marcus went to Clarke's room, they were about to bring her whole world crashing down.

Two days later, three grounders stopped at the edge of the forest and threw a spear. It had a red scarf attached. Tied inside the scarf, was a large lock of black hair. Bellamy's hair. Proof of his death, a grounder ritual. Final proof.

It had been three weeks. She still would not leave her room. Raven tried to get her to leave. Monty and Jasper kept coming also, trying to convince her to get fresh air. Clarke just stayed in bed, hardly eating. She was wasting away. Finally Abby forced her to medical. She gave her an IV , Clarke was weak. She clutched the lock of hair that was Bellamy's. Abby had to find a way to make Clarke start getting past her grief, knowing what loss felt like, she had lost Jake her husband, but Clarke was giving up.

"Clarke, you have to think of more than just yourself," Abby told her." You have to move on."

Clarke knew she was right. She just didn't know if she could face a future without Bellamy, but she knew she had to.

Raven, Wick and Monty had finished the ring Bellamy had asked for, just hours before they heard the news. It had been a blow to them, unsure whether to give Clarke the ring that Bellamy wanted. They chose not to. Seeing how hard she had taken his death, the ring would have been a sad reminder of what she had lost. They each had worked hard on it, all three adding a special touch of their own. They packed it away in the top of a vacant locker, safely hidden, thinking one day they may give it to her, when the pain wasn't so raw.

The camp was quieter, as if the heart had been taken from it. Octavia wanted to leave. Everything a reminder of her brother, places he sat and talked to her, the guards and their uniforms, the same that Bellamy had worn. She couldn't walk past his empty room. Everything was a reminder. Lincoln convinced her to stay for Clarke. Clarke was supposed to have been her family and although they didn't have the chance to get married, Bellamy would want them to stay close. She stayed, but hunted more often, a lot like Bellamy had after Mt Weather. Grieving in solitude, that was the way of the Blake's.


	26. Camp Jaha Chapter 26 Not a Dog

**Ok guys. I was going to wait a few more days. ( I like to have a chapter ahead done before I post the next one) but, I wont make you all wait that long... Thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 26 Not a Dog

Bellamy remembered very little. His head was pounding and bleeding. He couldn't see where he was being taken. He could only see the ground passing beneath him. Draped and tied across a horse, causing the ache in his newly healed ribs to start up again from bouncing up and down. He remembers arriving in a village, where he was thrown onto the ground hard, hands still tied; unable to break his fall. Three large men drug him into a tiny building with no windows. He was shackled and chained to a steel ring in the wall.

"What are you going to…" he started to ask, but was immediately struck with a whip several times across his back. He had no protection from the stinging leather straps, just tried ducking his head towards the wall.

"A large grounder with a mohawk and a scar that ran from his eye down to his jaw came towards him with a large knife. He grabbed a handful of Bellamy's hair and sliced off a large chunk.

"What are you…?" He tried to ask, but was punched across the face, slamming him into the ground.

"Dogs don't chich, "said the grounder.

The large grounder left.

Bellamy stayed on the ground. Looking around, he saw there was no way out, he was unsure when or how they planned on killing him. He heard them tell Marcus they were killing him in retaliation for someone, he couldn't recall the name.

The floor was dirt. There was an old blanket thrown in the corner. It smelled, but it was better than nothing.

He tried to listen to what was going on outside, but the sounds were muffled. He was scared, and angry at the same time. He didn't want to die. He was thankful that they didn't have Clarke in this filthy place. He was sure that his people would find him; hopefully it would be before the Seven Rivers Clan tied him to a tree and sliced him to pieces.

Days passed, the scarred faced grounder was all he would see. He was thrown scraps of food at random times, it was dark and he wasn't sure what he was eating. He figured it was a good thing because he probably wouldn't want to know what he was eating.

If he asked for water, he was beaten. He tried to ask what they wanted, he was whipped. If he opened his mouth to say anything, he was whipped. He yelled, fought, begged, and was beaten and whipped. Still he fought, he struggled, refusing to give in, the stubbornness outweighed his pain and humiliation. He was considered an animal. He was not Bellamy Blake. He was their dog. He fought it, refused to accept it. He was beaten for it.

The times he was beaten badly enough, they would drug him by forcing him to drink a foul liquid. Waking days later, not knowing why he bothered to wake. Not asking what happened, for fear of another beating. He was ignored. He was their dog, nothing of importance, a wild animal.

Weeks passed, he tried marking the wall with a small stone he found in the dirt. Trying to keep track of how long he had been kept in the room, trying to keep from losing his mind. He was angry, frightened, depressed. Where were his people? Why hadn't they come? His wrists were raw from the shackles. The ground was getting colder at night. The grounder with the scar face threw a bundle of dried grass and leaves into the room next to Bellamy. He shoved them together, making a bed. He would scream into his fists at night, just to be able to make a sound and remind himself that he had a voice. He would whisper to himself, pretend to have a conversation with people, trying to keep from losing hope.

Finally one day they dragged him out of his cell, and chained him to a large post. His chain was longer, allowing him about eight feet. The light was blinding, he had not been outside in months. He was stiff from not using his muscles. The scar faced grounder threw a shovel at him. Then he cracked his whip." Dig," was all he said. "Where do you want.." Bellamy began to ask." SNAP" went the whip as he felt the deep gash sting across his back, and felt the warm blood drip down sticking to ragged strips that had once been his shirt. They wouldn't explain anything, they would command, or point. He was not allowed to ask anything, any words uttered from his mouth, was met by the whip, or a beating. He started to dig, his muscles were stiff, but he was thankful for the chance to use them. He was surprised at how weak his body was. He was slow, but still he used the digging to remind himself he was still alive. He dug until he couldn't any longer.

The other villagers would not look at him. The children were kept away. One small boy threw a rock at him, but was taken away quickly, as if Bellamy were a wild animal and unsafe to be around. He knew he must look like a wild man, he was dirty, his hair had gotten long and shaggy, and he needed a shave badly. He felt itchy and his clothes were ragged and torn from the whip and the beatings he had endured.

This became his life. He couldn't speak without being beat. He was kept chained, and forced to follow commands. He wondered if his people thought he was dead. They must think that, or else they would have rescued him from this hell he was living.

He wondered what Octavia was doing. Was she still at camp Jaha with Lincoln, did she think he was dead, and if she was safe and well, the same with Clarke, she probably thinks he was killed, hopefully she was okay. Raven, Monty and all the drop ship kids, how were they doing, he tried to remember each one, and picture them living each day, in the sunshine, eating, talking, doing everyday normal things.

He wished he could let them know he was alive. He didn't know how long the Seven Rivers Clan would allow him to keep living, and he thought a quick death would be better than this hell he was in, but self-perseverance always won out. He knew he just had to start talking and not stop, and they would likely beat him to death, but he held on, keeping the hope that he would one day get away somehow. He would picture himself killing them all for making him into their dog.

Months turned to years. He began to lose who he was. Faces were harder to remember, he began to forget the sounds of voices of those he cared about. He wondered if Octavia was still with Lincoln.

Every few months the scar faced grounder would drag him in chains to the river and let him wash off the dirt that was caked on his body. It was a treat for him. He thought about trying to drown himself, but the fear of failure would cost him a beating, and he may not get the chance to bathe again, so he wouldn't take the chance.

A couple of times he stood up to the scar faced grounder, and screamed at him as loud as he could, like a man that had lost his mind. Maybe he had, but the painful beating after reminded him where he was, and that he was still alive.

They called him dog, if they spoke to him and commanded him to do anything, he did it. He had no choice, Bellamy was dead. He was the dog.

Chained to his post, he saw a group of riders enter the camp. The first he had seen in years from the outside. Usually he was chained inside the small room. Today he was outside. He looked hard at them, knowing they were not Seven Rivers Clan. Then he saw Indra, from trekru. She was leading a small group into the village.

When the group got close enough to him, he started yelling "I'm Bellamy Blake, I'm not your dog, I'm Bellamy Blake" he yelled and his eyes met hers. His voice was like gravel from being unused. He knew it would cost him dearly, He knew he may die for it, but he had to try and let someone know he was alive. He and Indra were not friends, but at one point Octavia was her second if only briefly. He got his words out before Scar face could reach him, and when he did Scar Face yelled belomi blake ste stedaun, you gon a dog! Scar face then raised his whip, and began whipping Bellamy, over and over with fury. Finally walking up to him, he pulled Bellamy to his feet. "Not a dog", Bellamy struggled to say, before being struck across the face. Bellamy's world went black.

.

Indra heard him scream his name, and realized it was him when their eyes met. He looked like an animal. She didn't respond to him or acknowledge his presence. He was no longer human, no longer Bellamy. Being made a grounders dog was the same as a death sentence, but it was worse. It was a torturous slow death, filled with pain and humiliation. Dogs usually didn't survive long. They usually died from infection or exposure if they didn't go mad first. Indra had heard stories about dogs but had not seen one since she was a child. It was frowned upon, but a few clans still practiced it.

The Scar Face grounder, dragged Bellamy's limp body back into the small building and chained him back to the wall

Bellamy lay in the dark room, Shackled to the wall. His back and sides ripped open yet again. His eye swollen shut his mouth bloody. Scar Face grounder, knelt down beside him, Bellamy tried to struggle as the large grounder Clinched Bellamy's jaws forcing his mouth open and pouring the foul liquid down his throat the holding his mouth shut, forcing Bellamy to swallow it, then slamming his head down. Bellamy began to get dizzy, the room spinning, he knew the drink and the effects it would have, he welcomed it as it would keep him from feeling the pain of his beating, but he finally had a speck of hope, just a tiny speck.


	27. Camp Jaha Chapter 27 Alliances

Chapter 27…. Alliance

The Ice Nation was vicious and powerful; they had sent scouts to the south that had been spotted, making all the clans edgy.

The southern clans had begun to reach out and attempt to form new alliances between each other in hopes of strengthening their defenses against an imminent attack.

Indra took a team to Seven Rivers Clan to discuss the alliance. They were to set terms, and make deals to secure the conditions. The Seven Rivers Clan needed the Trekru alliance. Trekru was the largest next to Ice Nation. The only chance of survival from an attack by Ice Nation was to gain an alliance with Trekru.

When Indra saw Bellamy was a dog for Seven Rivers, she was surprised. She heard he was dead, but hadn't realized this was his death. She should do the humane thing and put a blade through his heart, but she realized Lexa might be able to use him if she could gain his release. He may not be dead yet, because he spoke and shouted his own name. Maybe there was a chance for Lexa to redeem herself to the sky people and to Clarke.

Indra and her group met with Regan, her right hand man, Damon, and four guards. The room was a large rectangular building with a large stone wall across the back that had a fireplace along the entire length of the wall. A long table set with fruit and breads and various meats. Candles lined the walls and tables, and various swords and shields were mounted on the walls, in an impressive display.

Regan sat in her Throne chair, she sat at the head of the table with her people facing the door, Indra and her warriors sat facing them.

"You have a dog?" asked Indra. "I've heard of them, but have never seen one," she said. "Those old ways, are no longer practiced in Trekru."

"It's a dog, it's nothing" Regan said as if it were meaningless, she then grew serious, "The Ice Nation scouts have been spotted in the foothills within ten miles." She said. "If they are planning war, we need to know who our alliances lay with. We have not reached out to Ice Nation, yet although we are considering it."

"Scouts don't have to mean war," said Indra. "Your clan may be too far north for us to consider a treaty. What can you offer to bring to the alliance if we agree?"

"What assurances do we have that we can trust your commander to honor her word, if we make a treaty?" asked Regan.

Indra stood up quickly, clinching her teeth. All the Trekru stood drawing their swords, following her lead.

Regan stood and raised her arm to calm the situation.

"You ask our people here to talk alliances yet you dishonor us with these questions of trust. This insult could be taken as a declaration of war." Indra spat out in disgust.

"We don't wish a war with Trekru." Regan said. She was good at keeping calm. She wouldn't show fear or the fact that she had insulted her guests and almost caused a war with one stupid mistake.

"We can give you horses" said Regan quickly, "To prove our loyalty to Trekru."

"We'll take them to our commander, but I want something more," said Indra.

"Give us your dog, our commander has never seen one, she may find it entertaining," said Indra.

Regan was surprised at her request. She didn't care about the dog thinking Indra was foolish, she could have had weapons or furs; the dog was nothing, worthless.

" Take the dog," She said without hesitation.

"He is dead?" asked Indra. "A dog is useless, unless the man is dead."

"His master is thorough enough," said Regan.

Indra left the meeting, she hoped Bellamy wasn't dead yet, he yelled his name. She knew Lexa would be able to use him as leverage with the sky people. The sky people were foolish when it came to their own, emotions were their weakness.

Two large men carried Bellamy out of his two and a half year prison, still in shackles, he wasn't conscious; he was bloodied from the whip. The beating had been harsh. He was thrown into a cart, with no concern. They chained both his hands to the cart. His master, the scar faced man, gave Indra a liquid pouch, full of the foul drink they forced on him at times.

"If the dog wakes, give it this, it will make him sleep, "said the grounder.

Indre's group left with twenty horses and The Seven Rivers dog.

He began to wake and although still groggy, he knew something had changed. His hands were chained to a small wagon and he was lying on his side. The ride was bumpy, and the cuts he suffered from his beating were agonizing with every bump the wagon hit. As his focus became clearer, he wasn't sure if he should let the grounders know he was awake, unsure if they would help him, beat him more, or just kill him. He didn't know who had him, if it were still Seven Rivers, or if he had been passed along, to be someone else's dog. He was so thirsty but he was afraid to ask for a drink, he was afraid to speak, unsure of what situation he was in. Finally he tried to sit up, the deep cuts to his back and sides were beginning to become unbearable and he had to change his position to give himself relief.

"Em's awake," shouted the grounder that was riding behind the wagon. The group stopped. Bellamy looked around still weak, wondering if he were going to die. Indra walked up to him and handed him a water pouch. He reached out, hands still shackled and chained to the wagon, but he grabbed the water pouch with both hands and drank. After he satisfied his thirst, he looked at Indra, unsure if it were safe to speak. He just nodded his head; it was the safest thing to do. He was still a prisoner, his hands were still chained. He imagined himself being made Lexa's dog and he knew if that were to happen he would let them kill him first.

"Bring em some dina," shouted Indra. One of the grounders brought him some dried meat. With every bite his eyes looked around, nervously, not realizing how hungry he was. Then his eyes met Indra's again.

She was studying him, not sure if the man inside was dead or not. She remembered the warrior he had been, the brave man that defied logic and went into Mt Weather alone. She wondered if that man was still in there someplace. "Can you speak?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he whispered, he hardly recognized his own voice. At that he looked around, nervous, wondering if he were going to be hit, but relieved he wasn't.

Then Indra looked at the large grounder next to her. She nodded her head, and he approached Bellamy with a familiar pouch. He jumped into the small wagon, Bellamy struggled. "No, no," he said, as the grounder forced the foul tasting drug down his throat. Bellamy looked towards Indra, as the dizziness overtook him and blackness set in.

Once he was out again, the grounder that had forced the drug into him, removed Bellamy's shackles and removed the rags off Bellamy's back. He started to clean his wounds and applied a salve to the cuts. Finally he replaced one of the shackles and chained him back to the wagon. Indra decided to put a fur pelt on the wagon floor, making the ride for him a little easier. She felt a bit of pity when she saw the scars on his back, wondering how he must have resisted his captors. Then she remembered he was Octavia's brother and knew he was as stubborn as she was, it made Indra smile, but just for a second.

The trip back to TonDC would take three weeks. Indra knew she had to keep Bellamy captive or he would escape back to his people, and she wanted to let Lexa have the chance to take him back to his people. She also knew she couldn't keep him drugged for three weeks, he wouldn't survive.

When he finally woke again, it was evening and they had made camp. Bellamy didn't speak, he didn't have a shirt on but was under a blanket, one hand still chained to the wagon but they had given him a fur bed, and he thought maybe they had cleaned his wounds. He tried to sit up, he was weak, shaky, thirsty, Confused, unsure what they had instore for him.

Indra saw him trying to sit up. "Bring em odon, ba keep the chains ona em," Indra said to one of the grounders.

The man walked over to Bellamy and unchained him from the cart. Pulling him along as he stumbled towards the campfire. The grounder shackled his loose hand to the other so both hands were chained together again.

He looked around at the others who were eating. Indra threw him some rabbit that had been roasting over the fire. He ate it quickly. "How long were you with Seven Rivers Clan?" Indra asked him.

He wasn't sure if her question was a trap, to test whether or not he would talk. He didn't answer her. He just watched them. Finally he said, "I won't be Lexa's dog, just kill me."

"Trekru don't have dogs," she said.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"That's up to our commander," Indra said.

Bellamy sat in silence for a time, staring at the fire.

Two years, maybe three, I'm not sure," he said.

"What?" asked Indra.

"Seven Rivers had me two or three years, I don't know exactly," he said softly, regret clearly in his voice.


	28. Camp Jaha Chapter 28 Parallels

**I know this Chapter is rather short, but I don't want to give too much away...you may notice the name is "Parallels" you will see that in reference to what Bellamy went thru. some things may parallel later as well...**

Chapter 28 camp Jaha Parallels..

Clarke was in medical when Monroe was brought in. She was in pain, her shoulder dislocated. Clarke had Miller and Jasper hold her down as she popped it back into the socket, Monroe just grunted loudly. The girl took pride in being tough, and she thought tough girls didn't scream.

"What happened this time?" asked Clarke.

"She tried to ride Black again," laughed Miller.

"You dared her!" argued Jasper.

"I never thought she would try again after last time," said Miller.

"I'm not running from a dare Miller," said Monroe.

"Monroe, how many times have we told you to leave Black alone?" said Clarke. "He's dangerous."

"He let Bellam…" Monroe stopped, knowing she shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry Clarke." She looked down, sorry for bringing up the past again.

Clarke just closed her eyes for a moment, and then put on a brave smile. "Its fine, look, I know he's a beautiful animal, but promise me; no more dares," she said turning her words to Miller."

Monroe smiled, and looked at Miller.

Clarke tied a sling around Monroe's neck holding her arm up. "Just keep it in the sling for a week, you should be fine," Clarke said.

"Come on Monroe," said Miller. "I owe you a drink."

"Have you tried Monty's newest moonshine?" asked Miller.

"His stuff always makes me sick," said Monroe as they were all walking out of the room.

"God you're a wimp Monroe" said Miller.

"Am not," said Monroe. "I just don't like it."

"I dare you "said Miller.

"You're on," said Monroe.

Clarke laughed "Poor Monroe, she'll never learn" she said to herself.

Clarke turned and began noting the records for Monroe's dislocated shoulder. As she was finishing up, Jackson came in.

"I'm taking a break Jackson," she said.

"Ok, anything yet today?" asked Jackson.

"Just Monroe, Dislocated shoulder." She said.

"Let me guess, Miller?" asked Jackson.

"He dared her to try riding Black again." said Clarke.

Jackson just shook his head as Clarke walked out.

Clarke went outside. The weather was beginning to get warm; she looked across the open fields past the camp. The grass was bright green, fresh and new. Tiny yellow daisies were just beginning to bloom. She walked towards the stables; it was crude, but provided shelter for the horses. The camp had about 30 horses now.

She went to the single pen that held Black, he was Bellamy's horse. The horse walked over to Clarke looking for a treat. As usual Clarke had half of an apple for the massive horse. She reached out open palm and Black took the apple. Then she ran her hand down his head petting him." You only had one rider, didn't you boy." Clarke's eyes began to water.

No one had ridden the horse except Bellamy. After he was taken, his horse returned to Shays village. They brought him back, not realizing what had happened. Clarke wouldn't let anyone else have him, but after the first year, she finally decided it was time. Unfortunately, the horse didn't agree. Clarke was okay with that, and she would visit the horse daily. She felt like there was something special between her and the horse.

"Clarke" shouted Octavia.

Clarke turned and saw Octavia walking towards her. "Clarke how's Monroe?" asked Octavia. "The idiot, she actually tried riding Black again!"

"Yea, she dislocated her shoulder, but she'll be fine." said Clarke.

Octavia reached over and rubbed the horse's muzzle.

"He'll never be ridden again; I wish everyone would let him alone." Octavia said.

Clarke and Octavia started walking towards the cantina. "Yea me too, but maybe we should just let him go," said Clarke.

"No someone would catch him, and try to break him. They'd probably whip him and I won't that happen," said Octavia.

"But is it fair to keep him pinned up like that?" Asked Clarke.

"Better than him being beaten and whipped," said Octavia.

They got to the bar, "tea" Clarke said to the girl behind the counter. "Make mine beer," said Octavia.

The two got their drinks and sat at the table. "How's Lincoln been?" Clarke asked.

"He's doing okay," said Octavia. "Oh my gosh," you'll never believe what I finally drug out of him." She said suddenly excited.

"What?" asked Clarke.

"Indra is his father's older sister." She said.

"That makes Indra his…" questioned Clarke.

"His Aunt. Indra is Aunt Indra!" said Octavia.

They both started laughing. " Remember when we thought that was never going to happen, now here on Earth, things are so different." said Octavia.

"I should have a talk with Indra, said Octavia. "Maybe she can tell me some secrets." She laughed.

"What made Lincoln tell you about Indra?" Clarke asked.

"I don't know." Said Octavia. "He tells me a lot of things, he's started to open up more lately about family."

Clarke looked at her watch. "Hey, I really need to go. It's going on two."

"Yea, you're going to be late" said Octavia.

"You and Lincoln going to be home later?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Of course, you know we always look forward to our daily visits, "she smiled.

"Okay, see you in a few hours," Clarke said before running into the ark.

"


	29. Camp Jaha Chapter 29 I'm Alive

Camp jaha chapter 29

Indra finally allowed Bellamy to ride a horse instead on being chained to the wagon. He was still in shackles, and his horse was tied to another riders, but it felt good to be sitting on a horse again.

When they began getting closer to TonDC, Bellamy started remembering things from what seemed like a lifetime ago. He wanted desperately to see his people again, Clarke and Octavia especially. He thought about when Octavia brought him here after Lincoln was taken by the reapers; how sad she was. He hoped she wasn't sad like that when he was taken, but he knew she would have been, and the thought made his heart ache for her. His sweet, pain in the ass, beautiful fierce baby sister. He wanted to see her and tell her he loved her so bad, it brought a lump to his throat.

Then he thought of Clarke, the time they spent at the drop ship. How he tried desperately to push her away, before finally realizing she was his life. He loved her like he never believed he could love anyone. Her touch, her kisses, her in his arms. His heart began to tremble; thinking of her moving on believing him dead. He began getting nervous, what if she wasn't even there anymore. What if something happened to her or Octavia. He had to calm himself, he was going to make himself sick worrying until he knew they were alright.

They rode into TonDC, with very little fanfare. The group made their way disbanding one or two at a time, each heading to their families or huts. " Homplei gon hon op gon his cell," Indra told Bellamy's guard.

The guard leading Bellamy's horse, stopped and dismounted, then reached up and yanked Bellamy down. Bellamy fell to the ground. The grounder opened a metal grate, and pushed Bellamy into the pit. He hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him.

The room was a part of an old subway station with dirty white tiled walls mixed with concrete, and cracked walls. The room had bars on one end. The grounder that threw him into the pit, found his way into Bellamy's cell through the barred door, walked up to him and attached his shackles to a large steel ring attached to the concrete wall. Bellamy shackled again to a wall. He wondered if he would ever be free.

Indra informed Lexa's guard she was back with news. He went inside then returned and let her inside. Lexa sat at her throne, she was not wearing her face paint. She still looked steely eyed and solemn. Indra walked up to her and nodded her head.

" I've brought you news from Seven Rivers." Indra said.

"They have seen Ice Nation scouts, but only scouts." Their commander, questioned your loyalty," said Indra, "But they look too far north to consider an alliance that would be feasible. They would bring nothing to the table, they did send horses, and I have their dog."

"Why would I want their dog, its barbaric ?" asked Lexa, a disappointed look on her face.

"Their dog was Bellamy Blake." Indra said.

"Is he dead?" asked Lexa.

"He would have been soon, but he's stubborn, like his sister, he is still alive." She said.

"The sky People would want their warrior back. If we make that happen it may go a long way in securing an alliance again." Lexa said.

"Not if we treat him like a prisoner" Indra said. "We should let him be more welcome."

"Take me to him," Lexa said, as she stood.

Bellamy sat there just looking at Lexa when she came in. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was scarred, his back and sides covered in old and new scars. He was thin, he had not eaten well for a long time, he was dirty and his hair long, his face had a beard, she wouldn't have recognized him. He didn't look like Clarkes warrior any longer.

"Bellamy, Indra claims, Seven Rivers tried to make you their dog, but they failed. I'm impressed." Said Lexa.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked, his voice like gravel.

"We're going to take you to your people." She said.

Bellamy felt a glimmer of hope, but he was wary, Lexa usually had a motive for everything, a price for everything. She never seemed to do anything out of the kindness of her heart , if she even had one, he thought.

"You don't believe me." she said.

He didn't say anything, he just held up his shackles," If your letting me go, then why the chains?" He asked.

Lexa, smiled," Soon enough, you need to clean up first, you look like hell, and I don't want your people to think we don't take care of our guests." She said. She motioned to the guard, who stepped forward. "This is Gaff. He will be your escort while you're here. You have to trust us Bellamy." Lexa nodded to Gaff, a huge man, who went to Bellamy and removed his shackles. Bellamy rubbed his wrists , scarred and red from years in chains, as he watched Lexa turn and leave.

After she left, Gaff pulled Bellamy to his feet and led Bellamy to a small hut. There was a woman inside, she was old, and there was a kindness about her. She had a large steel tub, the water was warm, and Bellamy looked at it. The old woman didn't say anything just led him to the bath. She started to reach for his pants, but he stopped her.

"No, I can undress myself." He said.

She smiled, and patted his cheeks, pointed to the bath then walked to a side table turning away from him, as he stripped down and got into the warm water. He realized how filthy he was. Relief flooded through him, and tears fell and he put his hands to his face, embarrassed that the old woman saw them.

She was told they had made him a dog. She had seen it when she was younger, sad that anyone would have to experience the torture again. She put her soft hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was alright as she saw the scars that covered his back. The old woman took care to help clean his back, her hands gentle, her eyes filling with tears, knowing the torture he had endured. Then she poured warm water over his head washing his hair. She had him lean back and sat next to his tub, and shaved him. The woman, smiled as his youthful handsome looks finally materialized, he was nervous, but it felt good to not look like a wild man again. She took the same sharp knife and cut Bellamy's hair. He didn't realize it had gotten so long and bushy. The old woman smiled at him when she was done. He took her hand and through teary eyes told her "Thank you." The old woman put clean folded clothes on the chair next to him and a blanket for him to dry off with. Then she turned and left him.

Bellamy dried off then put on the clothes. They were big, but he was grateful, to have them.

After he dressed, he stepped out of the hut. Gaff was there was waiting for him and led him back to Lexa.

"Bellamy, you look much better." She said.

"You said you were letting me go back to my people." He said.

"Yes, well," she hesitated. "I've sent for your people. Our riders should be at your camp any time now."

"Is this a trap? Are you using me as some kind of bait ?" he asked.

Lexa laughed," I can see how you may think that, and after your experience I don't blame you for any distrust, but believe me, it's no trap. I sent for your Sister and Lincoln, they'll be able to escort you home, I just thought it would be easier on you to see them first. There are no conditions or hidden agendas. We owe it to the Sky People, we want them to understand we do have feelings. We are not heartless, like you think Bellamy."

Lexa was sincere. Something about her words was believable, but he was still nervous. Maybe it was what he went through, his entire life, trust was difficult for him. All he could do was hope she was telling him the truth. The thought of seeing Octavia, made him shaky. He needed to see her, he needed to make sure she was doing well. This was the longest he had ever been apart from her. On the ark, she had been ripped from him and locked up for a year, he could hardly bear it. This had been heart wrenching.

Lexa saw him turn pale, he was visibly shaking . She signaled to Gaff, who brought him a chair. "I think you need food, Bellamy." She said , a frown of concern on her face.

"Bring em something kom eat, " Lexa told Gaff.

"Bellamy, were not your enemy. We want peace with the sky people." She said. " I realize, after Mt Weather, you don't trust us. There were things about that day, you don't understand. But we can get into that later. You need to rest and eat something. Tomorrow, hopefully, you can finally go home to your people." She said.

That night, Bellamy had a soft bed for the first time in years. He was no longer hungry. Hopefully he would see Octavia and he would be going home to Clarke. Hopefully, if Lexa was telling the truth. "Lexa," he thought. " Can I trust Lexa." He wondered.


	30. Camp Jaha Chapter 30 My Brother

Chapter 30

The rider came to the gate under the sign of peace. He asked to see Lincoln.

Lincoln met him at the gate.

"Leksa asks yu kom come kom TonDC, osir don rescued Belomi Blake en wish gon yuk om bring his sis so yu can bring em houm, Leksa wants only the tug on yu kom come, em ste quite kwel." Said the Trekru rider.

Lincoln looked confused, unsure. He knew the rider. 'Ste disha the truth?" Lincoln asked.

"Sha, sen rivers made em their dog." said the grounder.

"Is he dead?" asked Lincoln.

"Ai nou know" said the grounder.

Lincoln just closed his eyes. Dreading the idea of having Octavia find her brother reduced to a grounders dog. If he were dead, could she let him go? He hoped she would. He had been gone for over two years, more than likely he was a dead already. He wasn't sure he should tell her until they found him, but he had to go and try if there were a chance.

He let the grounder know they would leave at first light, and be at TonDc the following evening.

Lincoln called a private meeting with Abby and Marcus, he took Octavia.

"What's going on?" asked Marcus.

"Lexa sent word, She wants me to bring Octavia to TonDC. They claim they've rescued Bellamy from Seven Rivers." He said.

"Bellamy's alive?" asked Octavia, stepping up to Lincoln, tears springing to her eyes, hope in her voice.

"We need to tell Clarke" said Abby.

Lincoln raised his hands. "Wait, wait, no , it's not that simple." Said Lincoln.

"Seven Rivers held him captive for over two years, we don't know if he's even the brother you know anymore. " Lincoln told Octavia.

"All I know is if my brother is alive I'm going to get him," said Octavia.

"Lincoln , what are you not telling us?" asked Marcus.

"Lexa's rider said Seven Rivers made him their dog," Lincoln said.

"What does that mean?" asked Abby.

"It's a death sentence, by all accounts. If a man is made a dog, he is pretty much turned into an animal. He is chained, he isn't allowed to speak. A single word or action will lead to a beating, usually with a whip. There drugged, starved. They are treated like a dog. no longer a man. I've even heard of them removing the tongue. They usually die of infection, starvation, exposure, or madness. When a man is made into a dog, he is considered dead. We don't know what we'll find when we get to TonDC," said Lincoln.

Octavia closed her eyes thinking of her brother going through what Lincoln described.

"Dear god, how could someone do that to another human being?" Abby said.

Octavia crying ,and angry at the same time. "I don't care what shape he's in, I'm bringing my brother home."

Lincoln took her in his arms, comforting her.

"I won't mention anything to Clarke, right now, we'll wait until we know what we're dealing with," said Abby.

"I think it's a good idea, she's already been through so much, no point in causing her pain until we know for sure." Said Marcus.

Octavia and Lincoln left before dawn. No one knew where they were going, they were always off hunting, so their absence was normal.

Octavia was nervous, scared, and anxious, she couldn't wait to see Bellamy, and she was willing to accept him regardless of his condition. She just wanted him back.

They rode into TonDC and went straight to Lexa.

"Where's Bellamy" Octavia said the second she saw Lexa. Octavia did not like Lexa, she didn't trust her, but if Lexa helped save him, she would forever be in her debt.

"Lincoln, Octavia, I hope your ride was pleasant, would you like to sit, I'll send for Bellamy." Said Lexa, she was smooth, and showed very little emotion.

She turned to her right guard and instructed him to have Gaff bring Bellamy to them.

"Is he dead or alive?" Lincoln asked

"Oh he's alive, believe it or not, I was quite impressed." Lexa said.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you find him?" Lincoln asked.

"Indra found him at Seven Rivers, she was there to discuss an alliance, and he saw her and yelled out his name, he's lucky they didn't kill him, he took quite a risk, but it paid off. She negotiate for his release on my behalf.. brought him here, and we cleaned him up and now here you are" Lexa said. "We all owe Bellamy a lot, he did kill the Mountain Men and take out the acid fog. They killed so many of our people." she said to Octavia.

'O',said Bellamy, from the door.

Octavia turned and saw Bellamy, he was thin and weak, but he was alive and talking. They both rushed to each other, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around before sitting her down, she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"They said you were dead," she cried, "they said you died."

"Shhh" he whispered, "its okay, I'm alive, I'm here, it's okay," he said tears streaming down his face.

He pulled away from her, looking at her. "You look good O, God I missed you." Then he hugged her again.

Lincoln gave him a half hug, then with his hands on his shoulder, smiled and nodded to him. "Welcome back." He said.

Bellamy said, "Thank you for taking care of her," nodding towards Octavia.

"I hope you will join us for dinner as our guests," said Lexa, Who had been quietly watching. "We should celebrate your homecoming."

When Trekru hosted a dinner at TonDC, it was a lavish affair. The whole village was involved. Lexa hoped that it would reconfirm their trust, even though it was the three of them, they were not the leaders, but their words carried weight and she knew it. Lexa knew that this was just a baby step, but she was hoping it would lead to more trust and a chance to work together again. If the Ice Nation was going to be a threat, survival would depend on strong alliances.

At the table, Indra informed them that their scouts reported The Ice Nation had attacked and completely destroyed Seven Rivers. She knew it was going to happen, but was surprised it happened so quickly. There would be no retaliation for Bellamy, he secretly had wanted to return and kill his captors, but Ice Nation beat him to it. He had dreamed of seeing the look on scar face as he stuck a blade in his heart. He was angry at being cheated out of his revenge. He knew he had to move on now.

Bellamy looked across the table at Indra, "Thank you" he mouthed the words to her, his eyes sincere.

She gave a tight smile and nodded back to him. Octavia saw their exchange and she smiled with a lump in her throat.

"I hope you will let Clarke know, we hope to work together in the future as allies," said Lexa.

Bellamy's thoughts went to Clarke, and wondered what would happen when he saw her , if she was even in camp, he had not asked about her, all his focus on his sister, he was afraid to ask about Clarke, afraid of what he may hear. Why hadn't she come too? Surely if she still loved him she would have been there with Octavia. He didn't realize he was staring down at his plate, until Octavia, put her hand on his arm. "Bell, are you okay?" she asked, concern on her face.

"Yea, I'm good" he smiled, but his expression told the truth, he was worried.

"Hey, we didn't tell Clarke that you were found, we weren't sure if you were really alive. We had to be sure first. She still loves you Bell, she never stopped." Octavia said.

He grabbed her, and wrapped his arms around her. It was as if he had been holding his breath and finally was able to breathe again. At the same time what would she think of him, his scars, would she be repulsed and unable to look at him the same, it had been almost three years. Maybe her feelings for him had changed.

The next morning the three started back home. Bellamy was nervous, knowing he would be asked a lot of questions. He wanted to take things slow, he found himself getting more nervous. Finally he stopped his horse.

Octavia stopped beside him. "I can't O," he said.

"What? What's wrong Bell ? she asked.

"I can't just ride into camp like this. I need to see her first, just her," he said. "I need to see how things are."

"Bell, It's fine, It'll be okay,' she tried to reassure him.

"No, it's not" he said. "Can you bring her to the drop ship?" he asked. "I just need to spend some time with her, and see how we feel. Not with everyone knowing what happened. I just can't." He was beginning to get nervous, He still had wounds, but they weren't the kind you can see like a cut or gash, they were in his mind, and in his spirit. He was embarrassed, by the things that were done to him, he wasn't ready to see all the kids that he once protected and fought for; knowing what was done to him.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone, not like this." Said Octavia.

The three decided to have Lincoln go to the ark and bring Clarke to the drop ship. Octavia would wait there with Bellamy. She refused to let him be alone. She would stay just until Clarke got there. He finally agreed.

When Bellamy and Octavia got to the drop ship, he was amazed at how over grown it was. If you didn't know there was a ship, you would not see it. It was completely overgrown except the opening was cleared. It was as if someone had taken care to keep it accessible to people. Wild violets were growing in patches, almost like they had been planted. The ground was bright green with patches of moss and areas of wild grass. What was once a place of death now looked like a garden.

"It's beautiful," said Octavia. "Like someone lives here."

"Yea," said Bellamy," looking uncertain like, he was expecting someone to walk out of the ship.

They dismounted their horses, and slowly walked up the ramp. Inside, The lights flickered on.

"Well the solar panels are still functioning,' said Bellamy, "Someone's been keeping them clear from the vines."

Looking around, it was like he remembered when he left. It was simple, a bed, a couple old drop ship chairs, neatly folded blankets. A table, cups, cooking pots.

"Someone's been using this place," Octavia said. "What if there still around?"

"Well, Lincoln went to get Clarke, so we can't leave until they get here. If someone comes back, I just hope there friendly." he said.

Bellamy sat in one of the chairs, the last time he was here was with Clarke, This is where they both finally admitted their feelings, this was their place. He hoped someone had not taken it over. He would live here if he could. The thought of a stranger in his and Clarke's special place, disappointed him.

"Your nervous aren't you? asked Octavia. "Clarke really had a hard time, when she thought... we all did" said Octavia.

"I'm so sorry O," he said. "There were times, I didn't think I'd make it."

"So tell me about the kids, what have they been up to?' he asked, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood. "Raven, is she still a pain in the ass?" he smiled.

"Yea," Octavia said "She moved in with Wick about a year and a half ago, Wick keeps asking her to marry him, she keeps saying no, its gotten to be a joke." she laughed. "Monty has been going out with Harper, you never see them much, they're so in love." she said, sounding disgusted. "Its like they have a little love nest thing going on. Miller keeps daring Monroe to do stuff, She has dislocated her shoulder twice and broken her wrist and sprained her ankle. Its crazy, three times she tried to ride black. He won't let anyone ride him."

"Black? You still have him?" asked Bellamy. "I forgot about him, I figured he was lost."

'Clarke wouldn't let anyone ride him for over a year, then finally she agreed, but he wouldn't let anyone ride him, Monroe tried a couple times, she is so stubborn, especially when Miller dares her," Octavia laughed.

They talked, Octavia filling him in on almost everything that had been going on. She told him about the crops they planted, the expansion, the cabins , the livestock. The Ark was turning into a working community. Bellamy would be surprised. Octavia left out some things. She didn't want to overwhelm him, he had been through so much already.


	31. Camp Jaha Chapter 31 Bellamy

**We have finally come to the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed my first ever fan fiction. Thank you for taking the time to read it. - sissylks**

Chapter 31 Bellamy

When Lincoln made it back to the Ark. He made his way immediately to Marcus. He called Abby and Clarke into the room.

"Clarke, I just left TonDC. They rescued Bellamy from Seven Rivers. He's alive," smiled Lincoln.

He looked at Marcus and Abby, he smiled. "He's good." He said.

Clarke just stood there, shocked. Tears began streaming down her face. "He's alive?" she asked.

She turned and buried her face in Abby's arms. Abby held her and laughed and cried at the same time.

"Where has he been ? Where is he? Is he in camp? He's alive?" she had too many questions.

"He wants to see you, he's waiting at the drop ship, he was too nervous to come back here right now, and he's been through a lot Clarke. You need to understand." Then Lincoln filled her in on all that was done to him over the past two and a half years.

It was dark when Lincoln had arrived at the ark and making Clarke wait till morning was difficult. She realized she couldn't run off in the dark and she had obligations at the ark that needed to be taken care of.

News spread fast about Bellamy, The next morning, all his friends were waiting with messages to give Bellamy. Monty sent along some of his moonshine, as a celebration. They all wanted to go but knew they couldn't. Everyone wanted to know where he had been and what had happened, they didn't know the details, only that he had been held as a prisoner.

Lincoln and Clarke made their way towards the drop ship. Lincoln talked to Clarke more about what Bellamy may have been through, and how lucky it was that Indra had come along and got him out, before the Ice Nation had attacked and killed everyone in Seven Rivers. He told Clarke how Lexa wanted to work towards a new relationship with the Sky People. Clarke was torn, she could never fully trust Lexa's word again, but she could never thank her enough for bringing back Bellamy.

Finally about mid-day they reached the drop ship. Clarke's heart was pounding, she was nervous, what if he had changed. What if he didn't feel the same about her anymore.

"Bellamy " she shouted.

He ran out of the ship, stopped and stood, looking at her, his eyes were warm, but had an uncertain, worried expression. Clarke stopped short. Looking at him, tears streaming down her face. "Bellamy" she said, she walked up to him, reached out and touched his cheek, "It's really you," she said, her chin quivering, and she bit her bottom lip, trying to stay calm. She pulled her hand down onto his chest, then laid her head against it, wrapping her other arm around him. "I thought you were dead," she cried. He just held her, his face buried in her hair, taking in her scent. Wondering if this were real or a cruel dream, and he would wake up in chains again, like so many times before. But it was real and he was holding Clarke in his arms. She was really here.

'I'm here, I'm not leaving" he whispered.

He pulled back and looked at her, taking her face in his hands he kissed her, everything seemed new, and electric, but familiar at the same time. He held her, he wanted to just stay there and never move. "You're so beautiful," he said softly.

Octavia finally moved past the couple. She went to Lincoln and hugged him, turning to look at Clarke and Bellamy. She motioned to Lincoln, they should leave. Lincoln unloaded a few supplies; he and Octavia mounted and was about to start back.

"I'm not sure it's safe to stay here,' Bellamy said, before Lincoln and Octavia left. "Someone's been living here I think."

"No it was me" said Clarke. "I come here every few weeks." She said sadly. "I couldn't let go" she cried, I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry," he said.

'Bellamy," shouted Lincoln.

Bellamy looked up at him.

"You've got supplies enough for three days," he smiled, as he held up three fingers.

Bellamy smiled and looked down, embarrassed. Then looked back up more serious, "Thank you," he mouthed silently.

As Lincoln and Octavia rode back towards Camp Jaha, Clarke took Bellamy's hand and led him into the drop ship.

Once inside, she turned towards him. Looking up at his face, "Lincoln told me'" she said.

He just squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath. "All I wanted to do was get free, and come back to you," he said looking into her eyes. "Thinking of you and Octavia, it's what kept me alive. I love you Clarke. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, she melted into his embrace. If she could crawl into his skin, she would. She couldn't get close enough. She reached to take his shirt off, he stopped her. He took a step back, and turned away. Looking down, he couldn't face her.

"Bellamy?" She went around him, trying to look at his face. He turned his head, eyes closed. "You don't understand, I can't…" he trailed off, unable to explain.

"Hey, whatever it is, It's okay," she said, reassuring him.

She went to him, touching his face, looking into his eyes, saw his sadness. She began to lift his shirt. He just looked at her, waiting for the look of disgust he knew would come; when she saw the scars.

She looked at his chest, there were a few, but his back was covered, she caught her breath, knowing he was embarrassed, and she knew her reactions would affect him. She softly touched his back, and then walked back around to face him again. He looked at her, waiting; he was opening up himself, allowing her to see the humiliation of his torture. She put her hands on his face and leaned up and kissed him. Tears were streaming down her face and his. "I love you Bellamy" she cried. She wrapped her arms around him reaching up and held her hands open across his back. Then she stepped back and removed her top, and stood bare before him. Taking his hand, she led him towards the bed.

Lying together was all they needed for now. Wrapped in each other's arms, he didn't want to let her go. She couldn't stop staring at his face, still not believing he was alive, wondering how he kept from giving up. The scars on his wrists, his back, his sides; the torture he endured was heartbreaking. He was here now, and she felt like she was alive again. The last three years was full of mixed emotions, she had felt so many things; happiness, sadness, hope and longing. She knew everything would be right now, and she could be whole again.

He saw her staring at him. He leaned down and kissed her, rolled her onto her back, and leaned over onto her and kissed her with a deep hunger. Their hands grasping the others, fingers intertwined. His body found hers, she was longing for him to take every part of her. Her desires were unhidden from him. She didn't care about anything in the moment except him, he was everything, and he was inside her, she was as close to him as she could be, wrapping her legs around his waist, she clung to him like she was drowning. Finally they both succumbed to their passion, spent and exhausted. Clarke still wrapped around him, began to sob.

Bellamy pulled back, feeling her sobbing hiccup. "Clarke?" he asked, worried. "What?" he asked trying to comfort her, not knowing.

She cried, then looking at him, "I can't believe, your back, I love you so much, you just don't know." She said, clinging to him. "Don't ever leave me Bellamy."

"shhh" he tried to hush her, "I love you princess" he said softly to her. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, devouring her with a longing deep passion. Moving his mouth around and kissing below her ear, then down her neck, taking in her breast and lingering there, then slowly moving downward. Her breaths becoming deeper, she was trembling, anticipating, her entire body quivering, he looked up towards her face as she pulled him up to her and he took her again, sending her into a frenzy as her body enveloped him. They couldn't get enough of each other, every soft spoken word, touch, or glance would drive their desire for more, until they were both completely drained and sated.

They both finally slept deeply and peaceful, wrapped in each other for the first time in years.

Three days weren't enough to make up for their separation, but they needed to get to camp. Bellamy had apprehensions about going home, but Clarke wanted desperately for him to get there. He wasn't sure what her driving force was, but he was looking forward to seeing his friends again. Clarke helped him see that his scars were not something of shame, but they were a part of him, and everything he endured to make it back.

The ride back, was difficult. Every time Clarke glanced at him, he wanted to drag her off her horse and make love to her. He wondered if he would ever grow tired of running his hands along her body and tasting her lips.

She could see the looks he gave her, and it made her blush, but she needed to get home, she needed to share with him everything that she had gone through since he had been taken.

When their horses finally stepped out of the forest, the guards on duty alerted the camp, they had been expected, so it was no surprise when they saw their friends emerge to greet them.

Bellamy was surprised at how much the camp had grown and how much his friends had changed, Monty had grown his hair long, past his shoulders and he was openly affectionate with Harper. Monroe had cut her hair short, well above her shoulders, and Jasper had shaved his hair short. Miller, Raven and Wick all still looked the same. They tried not to crowd Bellamy because Octavia had warned them not to overwhelm him.

Raven approached Bellamy and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad your back," she whispered, holding back tears. She pressed something into his hand. He looked into his palm and saw the ring that he had asked his three friends to make so long ago. He smiled a big toothy grin at her and kissed her cheek.

Clarke, unaware of Ravens gift, took his hand "I want you to meet someone special," she said.

Bellamy turned and saw Octavia, holding the hand of a child. A little boy, with olive skin, freckles, Black curly mop hair and crystal blue eyes. There was no doubt, the child was his.

Bellamy looked at Clarke as the child ran to her, wrapping his little arms around her leg, "Momma" he said with a big smile.

"It wasn't the mushrooms" she said to Bellamy smiling, with tears in her eyes. She reached down and picked up the little toddler. "Bellamy, this is your daddy," she smiled.

Bellamy looked at the little boy, tears in his eyes, as he smiled "Hello Bellamy," he said. The little boy laughed, reached out and touched Bellamy's hair, then touched his own hair, then laughed again.

Bellamy looked at Clarke, smiling full of joy. He took her hand and slipped on the ring, reached over and kissed her. He held his hands out and his son reached out and climbed into his arms.

Bellamy embraced his family. He had never felt more joy in his life, ever.


End file.
